


Renaissance de L’ange

by Glitchyx1



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adds to canon, Angel Wings, Angst, Asian Branch, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Intricate Plot, Kidnapping, No Romance, Noah kidnaps OC, Recovery from Noah, Road loves torture, Training, strong female character, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchyx1/pseuds/Glitchyx1
Summary: Shortly after her nineteenth birthday, Seraphina finds herself with few options. So when a gray hand is offered, she has little choice but to take it. Little does she know, the Noah's gray hands always left their victims fall. Follow the story of her adventure as the stubborn girl fights to escape the Noah's grasp along with the help of some beloved exorcists. Headcanon.





	1. Dollhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly updates on Mondays. I do go on the occasional hiatus, and if I do, information will be posted at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7723090/. To help catch readers up after I go on hiatus, a summary of the previous chapter will be posted at the top of each new chapter.
> 
> I will only say this once, but please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy the story. Even if you don't enjoy, I love to receive feedback and criticism on my writing. If you're confused or have questions, I'd be happy to answer reviews or private messages. If you're interested in receiving some critique on your fic, shoot me a private message and we can give each other feedback :)

_Roade curled herself around a large plush bunny, poking her head through its floppy ears to peek at the Earl of Millennium._

" _Lord Millennium, what are we going to do today? I want to play a game!"_

" _We will be welcoming a new guest tomorrow, my dearest Roade, and we must prepare~_ ❤ _. A little lost angel is going to be joining us~_ ❤ _."_

" _Ooh, I'm so excited! I want to play with it now!"_

" _All in due time, precious Roade. You will have your turn with the doll~_ ❤ _. But for now, we must ready the Ark. Come, off we go~_ ❤ _."_

_The two golden eyed figures quietly disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

Seraphina's lips twisted up into a pained smile for the crowd as she twirled about on her toes. Colorful makeup camouflaged her face, creating cheerful accents that hid her true discontent.

The company she was performing with was filled with inadequacies. Why, the skirt of Seraphina's petticoat didn't even flutter when she leaped! She poised her feet elegantly and arced her arms through a _port de bra_.

A small crowd of people had gathered to watch them perform. A few of the smaller children tried to wrap their fat stubby fingers around the tail of Seraphina's costume as she spun by, causing her to scowl inwardly.

Finally the trumpet's hideous notes ended and Seraphina curtsied with grace. She kept her expression light and waved to the crowd.

"I hope you all will consider attending our performance of The Pumpkin and the Witch!" she called cheerfully to the people that were already beginning to disperse. She felt her disappointment grow as they faded back into the streets, not a single person glancing over a leaflet.

But a little girl caught her eye across the crowd and began to approach. Seraphina regarded the strange child; she wore an odd mismatching school uniform and had unnaturally spiky blue tufts of hair that bounced slightly with every step.

Perhaps if she'd known what the little girl had planned, Seraphina would've been able to escape.

"When will the show begin, Miss?" the girl asked Seraphina with a taunting little smirk.

Seraphina tried to keep her pleasant face from twitching at the little girl's obvious burlesque. "Our performance begins late every night, as the sun is setting. You will be needing your parent's approval to purchase a ticket, _fillette grossière_."

There was a twinge of satisfaction that, currently being in Germany, the little girl would be confused by Seraphina's French offense.

"Don't worry, _petit ange naïve._ My friends and I will come to see your show soon enough," the snooty child replied without missing a beat. She turned on her heel and strutted away, leaving Seraphina staring after her with a mix of shock and growing anger.

How dare such a crass little thing take Seraphina's native language and turn it against her?! Seraphina's cheeks were flushed, though she told herself it was due to the icy wind inhabiting the streets. Here in her foreign Germanic home, the precious French language should be a trait unique to Seraphina, not be soiled on the tongue of a child.

Whipping aside the small curtain to the tent, Seraphina strutted inside. Warmth curled out to her like blissful kiss against her cheeks. Seraphina was reminded of her late grandmother and sighed contently. She allowed her weary body to relax.

Inside the tent was a number of entertainers, varying from jugglers to dancers to musicians. Most were nomadic performers, either moving with the company or travelling from city to city for work. Seraphina's job had been a short deal—dance in a show for a couple of weeks for a meager daily payment—but it was better than nothing.

However, it seemed today that there were some new additions to the show. Three quiet figures stood in the corner of the tent that she usually claimed.

The corner… she usually claimed? The nerve of the strangers—to take refuge in _her corner!—_ reignited Seraphina's rage. She stomped towards them, eager to expel her frustrations upon somebody else and defend her treasured home in the tent.

"Hello, I am Seraphina Taglioni, and I do believe that you are occupying my space," she announced sharply, pushing past the strangers to sweep her bags in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there were assigned sections here, Miss Taglioni," one replied. Seraphina glared up at him.

They were a curious group of misfits. The only boy sprouted the strangest bleached hair with a dark crimson scar piercing his eye. He was accompanied by a young lady and older woman, both of whom donned black robes. The older one appeared vaguely familiar but Seraphina had never paid enough attention to the peasants surrounding her to remember.

"I suppose there are not, but we all understand the courtesy of respecting another's space. Have you never followed a troupe of performers before?" she asked in mock interest.

Apparently, the boy did not pick up on the "mock" part of her interest. "I actually have, myself. I was a part of a travelling circus when I was younger. We are new here, however. Speaking of which, do you know where the costumes are? The owner told me I might find some juggling supplies somewhere inside."

Seraphina pondered for a moment. On one hand, she could lie and pretend that the group had come to the wrong tent (not that there were many neon show tents in the area, but she was sure she could pull it off). But, on the other hand, she had the possibility of getting a raise if she could assist and train some new recruits. The chances were slim, but she concluded that potential money outweighed relieving her frustrations in her current financial situation.

Another fake smile decorated her features. "Why, yes, I do happen to know of their location. Come, they are in a different corner."

Not checking to make sure the little group was following, Seraphina sashayed her way to the other side of the tent, weaving past any jesters or magicians who happened upon her path. Finally she reached a heavy wooden chest.

But upon trying to lift the lid, she found that the hinges were much too tight. Damned box… Seraphina was strong enough to overcome this. She struggled for a moment until a gloved hand reached over her shoulder to crack the box open.

"My, why thank you—" Seraphina began sarcastically, looking up to meet the silvery eyes of the boy. There was small surge of panic at his sudden proximity, but Seraphina quickly hid her unease by diverting her gaze back to the crate. Her eyes widened upon noticing the rich silky fabric covering his hands where they rested on the lid.

Perhaps these impoverished strangers were not so poor after all.

With another false expression, Seraphina began to probe. "So, you have decided to join our merry band of performers? What prompted you to come, perhaps in need of payment?"

But it was not the handsomely dressed boy that answered, rather the girl in black robes. She smiled graciously at Seraphina. For once the expression seemed to be genuine.

"Oh, we just came for some experience. Miranda was wondering what it might be like to perform. What do you do here? Your costume is beautiful."

Seraphina's gaze flickered down to the disdainful cloth, though she managed to hide her scorn behind another cheery smile. When her grandmother had been teaching Seraphina ballet, Seraphina had worn only the finest dresses the world had to offer. Once again, thought of her grandmother softened her heart.

"Yes, it is quite elegant. I play the ballet role of the witch's familiar, a quiet feline who dances about in the scenery. It's not a large act, but I do receive some perks," she answered politely.

"That sounds lovely! I'm sure your dancing is beautiful. Miranda and I should be able to watch you perform, we are simply here as extra hands. Miranda— wait, one moment. Allen, did you see where Miranda disappeared to?"

The white-haired boy popped back up from the chest, his nose covered by a clown's bright red bulb. "Sorry, Lenalee, I was looking for supplies. Is she not in the tent anymore?"

The young girl, apparently Lenalee, drew her gaze across the tent, but the Miranda was nowhere to be found. "No, I don't think so," she replied.

Lenalee held worry in her deep purple eyes. "Miss Taglioni, do you know where she could've disappeared to? She tends to get into trouble rather easily, I'm quite worried…"

Seraphina groaned inwardly. She had agreed to _help_ these people, not become their personal servant. But alas, Seraphina's grandmother had raised her with compassion. Seraphina would guide the strangers to their lost companion.

Pleasant expression plastered on, Seraphina nodded. "Yes, perhaps she wandered outside in search of something to do. Come, she's likely distributing advertisements."

Seraphina led the way out the tent, leaving Allen inside with the props. Miranda was in fact outside, although instead of dispersing handouts (like she should have been doing, in Seraphina's very expert opinion), she was attempting to deliver glasses of cool drinks to tired performers.

Which, actually, was a rather useless thing to do. It was winter, with crisp snow piled in corners of the street. Cool drinks were quite the opposite of what anyone would desire during this season.

Seraphina quickly approached Miranda, reaching out to grab her shoulder. "Miss, your friends are searching for you, and we would appreciate it if— _Agh!"_

Seraphina's shriek cut through the air as she fell hard to the ground. Cold ice seeped through her costume, freezing her skin. She glared up at the culprit, Miranda, who now stood with an empty tray, staring down at Seraphina, dismayed. Seraphina's skirt was littered with the broken glass that had once hold drinks.

"Why, I'd never! You _peasant!_ How dare you insult me in this manner—" Seraphina stood, quickly approaching the horror-stricken woman, until Lenalee maneuvered her way between the two.

Lenalee watched Seraphina with a careful expression, likely not appreciating the way Seraphina spoke to her friend. "Calm down, Seraphina. I'm sure it was just an accident."

"An accident?! That clumsy commoner just drenched me in her drinks, my costume is completely ruined! I will not be able to perform tonight in such a state, how shall she make up for my lost pay?" Seraphina demanded hysterically.

She flung her arms angrily about as she spoke, causing cold droplets to rain from her clothes. She must've been quite the spectacle; they were beginning to draw a crowd.

Lenalee placed her hands on Seraphina's in a soothing manner. "Don't worry, if the costume is your concern, I'll pay for it. Here, how much did it cost? Will this be enough?"

Lenalee's slim fingers produced quite a bit of currency, offering it in an open palm. Seraphina sputtered in shock for a moment, surprised by the ease of her charity. Her pride almost led to her decline the offer, but she quickly realized that without her salary, the future days would be rather bleak.

After her short internal battle, Seraphina delicately plucked the money from Lenalee's offered hand. Seraphina had half expected Lenalee to snap her hand shut, but her smiling face didn't waver as she willingly gave quite a bit of cash.

"Good! Looks like this is settled, then. Let's go back to the tent, perhaps the owner will give you the rest of the afternoon off to go clean up," Lenalee concluded cheerfully.

Seraphina nodded silently, all pretense of grace gone by now. She tipped her chin down, attempting to hide the shame burning her cheeks. These strangers now recognized her for her true, indigent self, and there was no point in trying to hide it behind an act of prestige. Subdued, she silently followed Lenalee back into the tent and shivered by the opening as Lenalee spoke with the manager.

* * *

A change of clothes and plate of hot food later, Seraphina was feeling much better. Upon arriving back at her home, she quietly placed an extra meal in the kitchen and went to the washroom to finish cleaning up.

She and her father lived in a small apartment on the lowest floor. There were a few other tenants, but the only one who ever really disturbed was a priest upstairs who used the room to visit his mistress in secret. Seraphina struggled to make ends meet in her dingy home, but somehow managed payments month after month.

She washed her face and hands before looking up at her reflection. Dark brown eyes paired with pale white skin made her complexion appear sickly. Curly black hair hung down to her waist, weaved into a still-damp braid and tied with a frayed ribbon. The dark hollows under her eyes and cheekbones revealed her strain. She wore a tight tattered dress with sleeves that didn't quite reach her wrists, the skirt hanging just above her ankles.

The only prized possession that Seraphina managed to keep; two exquisite garnet earrings that hung from her lobes. Her late grandmother had given them to Seraphina what was now nearly a whole year ago as a present for her eighteenth birthday.

It was because of her grandmother that Seraphina hadn't been receiving wedding gifts that day; Grandmother Taglioni had always protected Seraphina from the harshness of reality.

Feeling her eyes begin to moisten, Seraphina quickly dropped the curly black locks back in front of her earrings. Hidden from the thieves, hidden from her father. Perhaps if Seraphina left them there, her other troubles would disappear as well.

"Miss Taglioni? Child, are you back already?" called a nurse from the other room.

"Yes, I'll be over in a moment!" Seraphina called back, hurrying out of the washroom. She grabbed the cooling meal off the table before rushing to her father's bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Seraphina was met with an elderly nurse wearing an old yellow apron. Legally, she shouldn't be hiring nurses to care for her father in the house, but Seraphina couldn't afford the hospital bill. And anyone was willing to take up an extra job in this economy.

"I appreciate your care for my father this morning. Today I was excused from my usual obligations, so I shall relieve you of duty now. Here is your pay, and I wish you a blessed afternoon," Seraphina stated plainly, dropping what was left of Lenalee's money into the nurse's palm.

The nurse seemed to want to protest this, as she wasn't paid for a full day's work if she left only after noon. But, nevertheless, she was hurried to the front door by Seraphina, who promptly moved to slam it shut.

But just as the aged woman was pushed through the door, she turned back to Seraphina and stuck her foot in its frame. "Miss Taglioni, please wait a moment, and listen. Your father's condition is worsening. I am not even sure he will make it through the night. His medication causes him delusions—"

Seraphina crankily kicked the woman's foot out of the way. She did not have time to dwell on the fantasies of the poor old woman. "I am sure my father will fare well. Those drugs were no inexpensive, and they will serve him well. Now, I bid you _good day_."

Finally the door was sealed close, and Seraphina quickly flipped the lock.

She sighed heavily, turning around and leaning against it. Her entire posture melted slightly as exhaustion overtook her.

"Daughter, was that you trampling about? Get in here and bring me my food, dratted girl."

Seraphina groaned, but immediately peeled herself from the door to go attend to her father. The man may be daft, but his blood did run through her veins. She had loved him in the past, perhaps she still could. She scurried to his chambers with the plate of his favorites.

Once the door creaked open, Seraphina was met with a rich waft of whisky. Rum sloshed in a bottle on her father's nightstand, and beer had soaked into what once had been a velvety rug. The drinks were likely detrimental to her father's health, but they were the only way to sooth him as he downed medication after medication.

Seraphina bowed her head respectfully. She laid the plate alongside his bedside and tried to back away.

But back away she did not, for a brittle hand darted out from under the covers. Her father grasped her slim wrist and yanked her in close. She gagged on the odor of his spoiled breath. His dark intoxicated gaze bore into hers through the darkness.

"You are my child, yes?" he demanded gruffly.

"Yes, Father, I am your child and yours alone."

"If you are my child, then where is my wife? Why does she not come to me in my times of need?"

"Mother died, Father. She passed in childbirth. I am the fruit of her labor."

Her father paused, but his shaking grip remained strong. "You… Yes. You dratted child. You killed not only my wife, but my firstborn son."

Seraphina cast her gaze away, for his words were not untrue. Hallucinate he may, she had truthfully been the sole survivor during the birth of twins.

She felt his cold palm strike her, an angry red mark blossomed against her skin.

"Witch. You have cursed this household, and everything in it. My pain is a result of the demons that you let loose within these walls. I can hear them speaking to me at night. Because of you, my bottle has run empty. Go, replenish my drink like a proper wench," he slurred, his fevered voice barely audible through suffocating silence.

The claws finally released her bruised wrists and Seraphina stumbled away. Snatching the half-empty bottle of rum from her father's nightstand and fled to the door.

But as her hand lingered on the cold metal knob, Seraphina paused. To be forced to flee in such a manner, in her own house, from her own father—she refused to accept such behavior from herself.

"Father, I am no witch. I have summoned no demons to torture your body nor mind. The voices in your head are a result of your sins, sins for which you may one day atone. I am no wench, nor your servant, but I shall care for your health as a proper _daughter_ would do."

She spoke these words with her head held high, just as she did every day. Her father, likely not remembering her past monologues, growled angrily at her defiance and hurled an empty bottle in the general direction of her voice.

But Seraphina had already escaped through the door, and the glass shattered against the stained wood.

She paused on the other side, gingerly feeling the welt building on her cheek. The cold touch of her fingers soothed the bruised skin, though she winced slightly at its tenderness.

Long ago, she may have stood up to her father's abuse as her grandmother had taught. Long ago, she might have refused to top of his bottle and pointed out the lies of the phantoms which haunted his mind.

However, she knew that he would be leaving her soon. Father may act as a scoundrel now, but he had once been a respectable man. Seraphina would not tarnish his name shortly before his passing.

So here she would stay within these darkened walls, chipped and worn, alone and trapped; until her father would finally pass and leave her with nothing behind. Seraphina shook her head to clear it and padded down the unlit hall to do her father's bidding.

At least, Seraphina had assumed that she was alone.

Wicked golden eyes bore through the darkness, watching her between the curtains as she suffered. A crooked smirk grew to accompany them.

If only the pitiful human knew.

* * *

_Port de bra: elegant ballet movement where the dancer moves their arms in a rainbow arc above their head, leaning slightly into the movement._

_Fillette grossière: French for "rude little girl"_

_Petit ange naïve: French for "naive little angel"._

_Dratted: old word for cursed or demon_

_Disclaimer: This chapter took place during episode 9 of the original D. Gray-Man series. It is the lost in time arc where Lenalee and Allen meet Miranda as well as Roade. I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez._


	2. Tag, You're It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina has been dancing with a traveling show when she happens upon Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda. After an accident, she returns to the home of her ill father. Unbeknownst to Seraphina, the Noah have been watching her. Whatever could they be planning?

_Roade flew into the mansion on Lero, valiantly throwing open the doors as she entered the Earl of Millennium's room._

" _Millennium! I'm bored, let's play a game!"_

" _Soon, Roade, soon. I am too busy right now; today is a big day for the Noah~_ _."_

" _Mill-en-ni-um! Tyki won't play with me either, what am I supposed to do?"_

" _Come here, Roade, I'll show you what I've been working on~_ _. See there, the little human with its father? It will be joining us today, and we must prepare~_ _."_

" _The doll you promised me? What do you want to do with it? You told me I would get it as my plaything."_

" _Don't worry, precious Roade~_ _. You can play all the games you wish, tonight. But after that, I have great plans for the ugly little toy~_ _."_

" _Really?! What are they? I wanna help!"_

" _Think of the new akuma I am creating, Roade. You'll figure it out~_ _."_

* * *

Rain dribbled down the skirt of Seraphina's dress as she stood in the rain. The gentle drizzle created a quiet murmur against the soggy ground, causing her delicate shoes to sink into the mud.

What a terrible waste of fine footwear.

Shortly after her last show had ended and the travelling performers had moved on, Seraphina's father's condition had worsened. Seraphina, without any income, had found herself in search of a new employer.

Yet the schoolhouse had needed no extra teachers. Perhaps that was for the best—Seraphina had never enjoyed doting on those little devils.

She had been promptly fired from a small diner after a customer claimed that she had smacked him upon delivering his meal. As though she had truly been at fault! The daring fool had been ridiculing her with slanderous names. A fellow like him deserved a good smack every once in a while to set him straight.

Although two smacks would've been ideal.

Seraphina knew that she would always be able to be hired in a brothel, for she was not considered undesirable and was yet to be deflowered. Yet she refused to stoop so low. Her grandmother had raised her into a proud and strong woman; Seraphina would sooner starve than throw away her womanhood.

The unfaithful priest from upstairs (who had been blackmailed into blessing her father's grave) had tromped away through the gates hours ago, yet here she continued to stand. Envy reminded Seraphina of the warm home and loving wife the ungrateful slime would be returning to.

Seraphina wondered if she would ever find the motivation to move again. The odds didn't seem likely, seeing as how she had nowhere to go. An eviction notice had been nailed to her door along with remnants of debt. To return would mean imprisonment, which was another place that the vain girl refused to go.

However, her current situation found her with few other options. The drizzle of rain began to pick up, thickening until sheets of moisture pelted her strong figure. The musty scent of rain flooded her senses.

"Good evening to you, Seraphina Taglioni~❤."

A gasp escaped her lips before Seraphina rested her hand on her racing heart. How had this strange voice approached her in such a soundless manner?

"Erm… Yes, I suppose so," Seraphina answered once she had recovered. She squinted through the deluge, but found herself unable to make out her unusual companion's face in the darkness of the night. "My apologies, but I cannot recall meeting a unique individual such as yourself in the past. Would you happen to be an acquaintance of my father?"

The pale moonlight was barely visible through the drifting rain clouds, revealing the time of the evening. It was well past witching hour. A time at which any reasonably sane person would be resting in their chambers.

The stranger gave a jeering chuckle and stepped into the moonlight, allowing its pale glow to be cast over his silhouette. Only one thought flashed through Seraphina's mind.

_What kind of fresh hell is this?!_

Shaped like a cherry, he was impossibly round and plump. His jaw was strained open to accommodate a multitude of shiny rectangular teeth clamped inside. A proper dress coat covered him, complete with a booming top hat and small white spectacles perched on his fat potato nose.

He snickered at the flagrancy of her repulsion. "Hu, hu, hu. Don't fret, little doll~❤. I can bring you father back, whom the deceitful god saw fit to steal from you~❤."

Something in his gleeful words caught Seraphina's attention. She threw back her head to give a tasteless laugh. "My father? Nonsense. You mistake me, sir. I hold vigil here not due to the great love of my father, but because of his abuse. He has robbed me of everything I knew and now I stand here, finding myself with nothing."

Her voice softened as she pictured her crotchety old man at rest. "Besides, I believe that death brings him greater happiness than he ever found here in the world of the living. It would not be my place to tear him from his peace."

The stranger paused his snickering, giving Seraphina great satisfaction. This disrespectful simpleton deserved to be put in his place. And who better to put him there than Seraphina herself?

But as his shiny white spectacles turned to focus on her, Seraphina felt herself grow uncomfortable. His clown-like grin seemed to glow through the darkness. She tried not to squirm under his gaze.

Seraphina was about to leave—in a proud manner, of course, not at all fleeing from this stranger—when she realized that the mucky ground had oozed above her ankles, making it impossible to rip her feet free without leaving the precious dainty slippers behind. So she simply puffed out her chest and tipped her snooty nose upwards, resolving to delicately remove herself from the mire once this man was gone.

But the stranger did not leave; instead he cackled some more. "Well then, little doll, I suppose we'll just have to convince you~❤."

Seraphina groaned and rolled her eyes.

Peeking around the stranger's fat belly was a small child, likely no older than seven. It was a strange sight. Children should not be awake when the moon was at its peak.

The child stepped forth and stood before Seraphina. The hollow look in its eyes made Seraphina queasy. She began to tug experimentally at her slippers, but still found herself unable to escape. Her attention went back to the child, whose eyes were bulging from its skull. Its neck and spine cracked back, bending unnaturally as its stomach bloated and grew. A large black mass broke through the child's skin, bursting forth with a fog and a putrid scent as though it was being born anew.

The child's corpse crumpled uselessly to the ground.

Seraphina watched with wide eyes of horror as the newly emerged monster scurried around the graveyard. Its body took on the shape of an arachnid with needle-sharp black legs stabbing deep into the ground. Venom dripped from its skull-like face and two glowing black orbs rolled about in its empty sockets for eyes.

The terrible creature reared back on its many legs and prepared to skewer Seraphina through. She dove to the side with a shriek, her feet making terrible squelching sounds as she left her exquisite shoes behind. Bracing herself against the ground, Seraphina slid across the graveyard on a wet slick of mud.

A piercing wail of frustration rang through the night as the monster cried out for its missing prey. Seraphina collided to a stop against a gravestone, ducking behind it to hide.

The realization that she was now being hunted made her blood go cold with fear.

After a quick scan across the misty ground, Seraphina didn't spot a single soul. Of course this would be a time when no one else was around—that was just her luck. The rain hissed louder against her skin as the storm intensified.

A shrill scream was ripped from her throat when she heard a crash nearby. She raised her arms above her head, a feeble attempt to protect her trembling body from the unseen threat and raining shrapnel. Labored breaths came in short pants, straining against her rapidly pulsing heart.

A hand clamped on her shoulder. Seraphina yelped and began to struggle against her captor. She refused to be taken in this way! But despite the slippery rain that showered her skin, she found herself unable to break free.

It took a moment for her to zero in on the silver-grey eyes boring into her own. Finally her sight cleared and she froze, staring at him like a startled animal.

"Are you ok, Miss… Taglioni, was it?" he asked.

It was the boy from the performer's tent. What had been his name—Allie? No, it was Allen.

Before she could reply, the ground beside her began to hiss and bubble. Seraphina turned to watch as a thick black syrup dribbled down into the muck beside her, dissolving into a hazy fog. The grinning skull of the monster blocked out the pouring sky.

"Lenalee!" the boy shouted quickly. A blazing green blur cut across the cemetery, smashing into the monster's face and sending it plummeting into the ground. Seraphina's captor—or rescuer?—snatched her out of her not-so-hidden hiding spot and dashed away.

Loose strands of hair snapped against her cheeks like icy wet whips as they flew through the falling sky. They were headed towards a small mausoleum in the corner of the graveyard. She shrieked as a hail of gravel and mud struck her cold skin, flung about as Lenalee fought the akuma. Seraphina bit her lip to hold back a pathetic mewl of protest—she refused to play the damsel in distress.

Her rescuer—for she had decided to comfort herself by believing this to be a rescue—pushed past the unlocked door and gently laid her inside. He gave her a short once-over before sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt, we must've noticed the akuma just in time," Allen told her with a comforting smile. He seemed to want to say more, but a sudden crash outside diverted his attention.

Allen seemed drawn back to the battle. He glanced at her worriedly, hesitating for a moment. "There's too much noxious gas outside for you to breathe in. Stay here for a moment, I promise we'll keep you safe. After Lenalee and I defeat the akuma, we'll return, so don't leave, ok?"

His pale eyes were still staring at her. Why? Perhaps he was waiting for a reply.

Seraphina opened her mouth, but only managed a shaky nod.

Allen glanced uncertainly at her trembling sodden figure, seeming torn. His eyes softened. Shrugging off his heavy black cloak, Allen returned to tuck the heat around her shoulders.

"Try to warm up, ok? Don't worry, I'll be back for you soon."

His kind words seemed strange on her ears. She snuggled down into the semi-dry material as he left, greedy for any sense of warmth. Then she laid slumped in the dark tomb, mourning the loss of her shoes with cold, muddy toes curled underneath her body.

The torrent of rain battered her small shelter relentlessly, drowning out nearly all sounds from outside. The occasional crash or high-pitched wail from the monster would break through. Seraphina cringed when the jowls were victorious and tensed anxiously when they were of pain.

"Found you!"

It wasn't Allen.

Seraphina whipped her attention to the origin of the voice. Why must there be so many sudden visits this night?! She couldn't see any better in the darkness than she had in the rain and peered about in panic until flickering candle lights illuminated the space.

There was a girl inside the mausoleum, smirking happily as she watched Seraphina through half-lidded golden eyes. Seraphina almost recognized the stranger due to her flouncing tufts of dark hair, but was taken aback by the girl's gray skin.

The appearance was so shocking with Seraphina forgot to question the candles bobbing merrily in the air.

"I caught you, little doll, and now we can go play!" the girl chirped gleefully, dancing over to Seraphina and taking her hands. Seraphina shuddered at the sudden touch of warmth.

But she most alarming was when a set of plum-colored double doors at the other end of the mausoleum were dramatically banged open. The little girl, grasping Seraphina's frozen wrists, twirled across the stone floor, dragging Seraphina towards the unsettling doors.

"Stop!" Seraphina finally managed to cry, tearing herself free from the stranger's grip. She pressed her back against the opposite wall and took several deep breaths before continuing.

"What is this foolery you present before me? A trick door? A staged act? I do not understand your intentions, stranger," she protested, her voice sounding much more strained than she would've preferred.

The little girl smirked and rocked back on heels. "I'm taking you away, little doll. Away from this cursed world, where all it ever does it take. It took away your family, your prestige, and your life. Well, dolly, the world is finally giving something to you! And it's me, Roade Kamelot!"

That definitely did not clear anything up. Seraphina stared, puzzled, until Roade sighed dramatically and continued to speak.

"We're going to a better place, my tiny toy! Follow me, and everything you ever wished for will come true."

Seraphina did not take kindly to being called ' tiny toy'. Some people simply did not understand how to treat those higher than themselves. The frustration cleared Seraphina's mind as she prepared to whack some sense into Roade.

"You will not refer to me in such a manner, you blasphemous—!"

But Roade's golden eyes caught hold of Seraphina's dark ones and she found herself unable to look away. Her heartbeat was soothed as her tense muscles relaxed. Frozen fingers curled sleepily around Roade's outstretched palms.

Her head lolling back, Seraphina stared longingly at the open door on the opposite end of the mausoleum. Rain continued to pour as Allen and Lenalee fought the monster. Her heart urged her to run to them, but her mind would not obey. It was all too blurry.

Roade chirped happily and lead Seraphina forwards. The misty air flowing through the plum doors felt chilling against Seraphina's skin and smelled sweet, like caramel.

Allen's cloak slid off her shoulders and crumpled in a heap at the floor.

Seraphina was startled out of her stupor by the sudden sound and rush of cold against her shoulders. She quickly snatched her hands from Roade's pincer grip.

"No, I simply cannot follow you. While your offer is tempting, I already have a former commitment to stay here until my companion returns," she stated plainly.

Seraphina missed the glower of annoyance that glanced off Roade's features at her words.

"Returning? Oh, poor little human. You didn't think he was coming back for you, did you? Quiet for a moment, listen—there is only silence outside this tomb. If the boy were truly your savior, he would've come back for you by now, don't you think?" she responded cruelly, her tone darkening.

Seraphina paused—the strange girl wasn't incorrect. Even the blasts of rain attacking the roof of the tomb had suddenly been hushed. Feelings of abandonment clawed at her heart as she felt discarded.

How… How dare he not come back for her?! Seraphina was—no… This experience was nothing new…

"No one ever comes back for you, poor child. Your mother left before you were even born. Your grandmother disappeared to abandon you with your cruel father. And now he has passed as well, leaving you a broken orphaned child with nowhere to go," Roade elaborated, voice dripping with pity despite the twisted smirk on her face.

Seraphina was too wrapped up in her own emotions to notice Roade's distorted amusement. Whispers and murmurs poked at her mind, swirling around like a dream that she couldn't escape. She felt herself beginning to lose consciousness.

_She's right, you know. Mother had never been there, giving up the fight much too early. Grandmother may have seemed as though she cared, but then why did she not come when you needed her the most? Those horrible nights, alone with your father, as hurtful words spilled from his mouth…_

Seraphina shook her head, trying to snap out of it. The voices that spoke to her were wrong, she loved her family! But if they were lies, then how did she find herself now alone?

All alone…

Seraphina felt her eyes flutter shut.

"Roade!"

The sudden cry again woke Seraphina from the spell and she bolted back upright. Across the room, at the proper opening, stood the white-haired boy and his female companion. Both were staring at her with expressions of horror. No, not her—they were staring at Roade.

Their expressions sent fear coursing through Seraphina's blood. She thrashed, kicking and screaming. Her heal jammed against Roade's waist, but Roade only hissed and jabbed Seraphina's spine with her knee in return. That would make a lovely purple bruise in the morning.

Allen and Lenalee rushed across the room towards her, but alas they did not reach her in time.

"Oh, bother. This is no fun anymore," muttered Roade as she dropped Seraphina to the floor.

Roade stretched shortly and sighed before swinging back her leg. Seraphina's stomach was met with the hard kick of Roade's boot.

"In we go!" Roade cried cheerfully, dramatically sending Seraphina through the plum doors to her dream world. Seraphina shrieked and reached out to her rescuers, but Roade stood in their path.

The devious little girl gave Allen a wink before stepping back and flying theatrically into her realm. Dark purple doors withdrew with a shattering bang, fading into the wall until there was no opening left. Allen's cursed hand collided with solid stone.

He turned to Lenalee, the dread on his face mirroring the look of horror on her own.

* * *

_Disclaimer: This chapter took place after episode 12 of the original D. Gray-Man series. It is directly after the lost in time arc where Lenalee and Allen meet Miranda as well as Roade. I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Tag You're It Melanie Martinez._


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her father dies, Seraphina is greeted by the Millennium in a graveyard. When she refuses his usual offer, he attacks. Despite Allen and Lenalee's best efforts, Seraphina is kidnapped by Roade. What does Roade want with her victim, and why is the Millennium so set on her compliance?

Thick candlesticks hung in the air with hot wax dripping down their sides. Stuffed animals were either floating overhead or slumped to the floor, along with several porcelain dolls clattered about—some missing limbs while others only remained as cracked heads.

Seraphina hit the ground hard, tumbling across the misty floor. She stifled a groan of pain. The checkered black and white tiles were freezing against her wet skin, but that didn't stop her from springing back to her feet and facing her captor.

There was no way this crass little thing was successfully going to kidnap Seraphina Taglioni.

"Welcome to the show!" Roade announced cheerfully.

Roade's new plaything was sodden and shivering. Dark filth caked its exposed feet and ankles, soiling the fabric of its long dress. There appeared to be more loose strands of matted black hair hanging out of the doll's mud-streaked braid than there were hairs in the weave. Rain had plastered the dress of Roade's little doll to its sickly pale skin.

It mattered not, Roade figured. Roade liked to play rough anyways.

Seraphina ignored her obvious vulnerability and raised her fists. She worked to control her breathing—unsuccessfully. If she was going to go out here, she was determined to go out with a bang.

Roade snatched a floating umbrella from the air and twirled it through her fingers as she approached Seraphina. Seraphina's hyper-active gaze snapped back to her enemy.

"Aww, poor dolly. Are you going to try to fight me? That's not very nice, you know. Why can't you just enjoy our little play date?" Roade sang.

"I'd first rifle with you before bowing down to my captor," Seraphina growled. "Now release me, I demand it! Otherwise I will be forced to—"

Roade whipped her umbrella through the air, the tip slicing a slit through Seraphina's cheek. She gasped and stumbled backward, frozen fingers flying to the wound.

D-Did this child just manage to injure Seraphina Taglioni?! The vulgar swine had been meters away not even one second ago. Seraphina's body trembled involuntarily—whether it was from the cold or her newfound fear, she could not tell.

A whiny elevated voice rang through the open space, echoing into the shadows. "AGGGGH! Roade! That hurts my head, Lero, just wait until I tell Earl-tama—"

Roade jabbed the umbrella into the tile, glaring at it through narrowed eyes. "Stuff it, pipsqueak. You're ruining my game."

Seraphina's eyes glazed over with terror as she watched the exchange. Her shaking fingers lingered on the warm blood trickling from her cheek. The abnormalities of her situation were beginning to dawn on her.

"What… What is this!? Who are you, alien?! Have you poisoned my mind?!" she cried hoarsely.

Roade slowly lowered her face to where Seraphina quivered on the tile. A triumphant smirk covered her features. "I'm human, little tot. And Tyki will be the one to poison you; I do not trifle with such matters. Now chin up, dolly. We haven't even started playing yet."

Gray fingers curled through Seraphina's soiled braid, raising her body higher than Roade should've been able to lift. Seraphina's toes grazed the ground and she tensed at the strain of her own skinny weight, a throb pulsating through her head.

"Liar. You're… not human. People do not treat others in such ways," Seraphina rasped with a shuddering breath.

A condescending chuckle sounded in reply. Roade's gray hand came to cup Seraphina's wounded cheek, and Seraphina shivered against the warm touch.

"Your father might not have agreed, am I right? And I am human, stupid dolly. Is my touch not the same warmth you felt from your beloved grandmother?"

"I... You can't..." she stuttered, biting her lip to choke back a pathetic sob. Seraphina's cheeks were flushed, her eyes blotchy and bloodshot.

For once, Seraphina found herself at a loss for words.

Seraphina's eyes bore into Roade's glimmering gaze. Those snobbish, patronizing golden orbs. A hypnotic stare, luring her towards sleep like a deadly siren. She could feel the spell beginning to overtake her as the warmth from Roade's hand caused her mind to slow blissfully.

Perhaps words were not necessary. Seraphina whipped her hands up and jabbed her thumbs into Roade's yellow eyes.

Roade screamed, partially in pain, but mostly appalled. Her hands flew to her face, shrieking like a banshee as she kicked her legs and threw a childish fit. Seraphina was numbly aware of being flung from Roade's grasp in the same manner that one would fling a giant insect.

_Run._

Seraphina's wet fingers unable to find traction against the slippery tile as her body slid in a dizzying carousel. She knew she only had a few moments of peace before Roade would be there again with her claw-like fingers and childish voice.

But as she attempted to scramble upright, her bare foot slipped and she fell to the tiled floor once again. Wide eyes turned downwards, Seraphina caught a glimpse of Roade's shadow dashing towards her.

"I will not become victim to your spell, insidious demon!" Seraphina shrieked, hyperventilating.

She reached for the nearest weapon—a floating candle—and swung it in an arc around her, ignoring the burning wax. The flame must've hit Roade, for her body was lit ablaze. Yet somehow this didn't stop the Noah as she snatched Seraphina's neck in a grip strong enough to snap bone.

"I am a _human_ , stupid toy. Yet my body is not weak and useless like yours; the Noah are an evolved form of people who now control your fate," Roade glowered.

Seraphina writhed spasmodically in Roade's hold, her face lit with agony as the flames licked nearer. They burned against her pale skin. Roade herself smiled cruelly, appearing unaffected by the crackling fire.

Was this not more of a monster than the arachnid Seraphina had faced between the tombstones?! How was one not deformd by the burn of a fire?!

"BWAHAHA, LERO! You look ridiculous, Roade, you hair's lit up like a big blue candle, ahaha!"

Roade spun, irritated by the constant interruption. "I said to put a sock in it!"

Crashes arose from Lero's position as he was barraged by a variety of Roade's toys. Seraphina could distantly hear his shrieks of protest.

But that was none of that was her concern as black began to swarm her vision—she was losing consciousness. Numb fingers grappled at Roade's tight grip on her neck, hollowly gasping for life. Unfortunately, the feeble attempt at freedom only regained her captor's attention.

Roade turned back to Seraphina, sugary sweet smirk plastered back on. "I suppose we'll just have to move on to the grand finale, worthless toy. Sweet dreams!"

With that, Roade finally released Seraphina, who crumpled at her feet. Seraphina's body was wracked with horrible, hollow coughs. Mist enveloped everything as Roade theatrically began to fade away, swinging her umbrella this way and that.

Haunting laughter was the only sound left as the candles finally snuffed out.

* * *

"One, two, three, four."

The rows of dancers bobbed downwards before stretching open into an _arabesque_.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

They spun and leapt in unison, the image of grace itself flying through the air.

"One, two, three, four."

Seraphina was in the front row, her body working mechanically alongside the piano's melody. Grandmother stood at the front of the mirrors, watching the ballet class with a strict eye. Marie Taglioni, the master of ballet. Seraphina swelled with pride at her ability to attend Grandmother's prestigious ballet academy alongside other rich, talented young girls.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

But something was wrong. Seraphina swept her toes across the floor, bending elegantly and arching her arms.

"One, two, three, four."

The musician's fingers were elegantly flowing along piano keys, yet no sound was produced. Seraphina glanced up between steps, searching for her beloved grandmother's face. Her vision was too hazy.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

Seraphina began to twirl into a _pirouette,_ but her ankle buckled and she collapsed to the floor with a gasp. The other dancers didn't stop. How dare those ungraceful things not stop to accommodate her fall! Seraphina was their prized primadonna dancer, the most talented of them all.

"One, two, three, four."

Seraphina's wail pierced the air. Why did such lowly students continue to ignore her frustrations?! She looked to Grandmother for guidance.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

Before her no longer lay her precious grandmother, but rather, the face of a corpse.

Seraphina produced something of a scream.

Then a hazy black shadow blocked her view with an exaggerated grin and golden eyes mocking her where she lay. She gagged, unable to bear the sight and—

A beautiful black butterfly fluttered by.

Gray fingers curled around her fallen ankle and dragged her through the cracks of the wooden floor. A feeble cry for help caught in Seraphina's throat, but the only sound filling her ears were winds of wordless whispers.

_You want them back? Poor dolly. They're not coming back._

_You don't deserve them._

_You killed your grandmother's precious daughter. Your birth slew the boy who would carry on the family name. Your father died to nightmares of you._

_You don't deserve love._

Suddenly Seraphina was seated in a ghastly room. She gasped several gulps of frigid air as if each breath was her first—or perhaps her last.

Had the possessed creature left her? A tremble took control of her body. Her skin ran to gooseflesh. Frantic dark eyes swiveled about.

Seraphina recognized this place.

It was the headmistress's office. There was Grandmother's favorite plush ivory chair across the desk, yet the person comfortably settled into it was not the one Seraphina held so close to her heart. Their golden eyes bore through Seraphina's soul, watching her restless anxiety consume her. Simply observing with a mocking sense of calm.

A sound escaped Seraphina's lips like a sob.

Why was the one who sat before her not Grandmother? Seraphina was crying.

"…and so you see, tuition is very important to a professional institution such as ourselves. Now, Miss Taglioni, your grandmother had created a wonderful foundation and for that she has our gratitude. Her passing was a great loss to the face of our business. But now, we must acknowledge the fact that your family simply cannot afford the funds which they owe. It is regrettable that I must inform you that you have been expelled."

Seraphina realized these words had been spoken before. The same mortification she had felt that day returned now. The same hot tears turned her eyes to fire. The same choked gasps of breath, the choppy straggles of air puffed in through swollen lips.

She stared blindly as her kidnapper waited pleasantly for an answer. Seraphina didn't give one. She wished this to be a nightmare, but the memory felt so real.

How could she imagine such manic golden eyes?!

Her kidnapper stood, and began to approach slowly. Seraphina pushed away, away, _get away_ she screamed. All the sounds swam together as if she were drowning.

Then the gray hands were on her arms, a soft, warm touch. Seraphina was in a sea of yellow eyes. A gentle voice whispered in her ear.

_You think you never deserved this, do you?_

Before she could react, the image rippled and changed. Every moment Seraphina had ever dreaded flashed through the golden expanse as she found herself frozen in place. Mute. Her words were locked away under chapped lips, making blubbering attempts to breathe.

The body of Grandmother in a casket, slowly lowered into the ground. Father's comforting embrace as she cried childishly in his arms.

Echoing voices of gossiping girls as Seraphina walked down the hallways, baggage in hand, head held high. Expelled from the very institute her own family helped to found.

Financial issues, out of the mansion. In a rickety carriage to Germany, to live in a place that reeked of poverty.

Drugs and rum to brighten their path. An illness that could not be cured. A grief-stricken fist colliding with her cheek. The only family left becoming a mark of betrayal.

The black butterflies teased her skin as they kissed her silent tears. That voices—Roade's damned _voice_ —came back to torture her mind.

_Yes, this has been your fate. Foolish girl, you never held any real talent here._

_Useless, they called you._

_Worthless._

_Expendable._

_This school was your own blood, yet they tossed you aside. Your father, he beat you, his only offspring and daughter. What does that make your worth? Silly little dolly. Your grandmother never loved you; she would've prevented this if she did._

_She hated you, just like the rest._

_No one loves the one cursed to leave death in their path. And it's all your fault._

The poor girl shook her head. No. It couldn't be.

There was no way to pull herself free. Her mind was too deeply entrenched. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head frantically, trying to deny the ugly truths of the whispers.

Seraphina felt her body be knocked hard to the ground, a jolt shooting up her spine. Chapped palms flew back to catch herself from falling further, although they moved solely by instinct. After all, why would a dead girl ever want to move? She was too tired to fight anymore.

"Dratted child."

Seraphina glanced back in surprise, shocked out of her fit by the familiar voice. The heavy, hot tears stalled. She recognized this room. This place. This person. Reflexes again moved her body to protect itself.

Looming above her, stooped against the pillar of the bed, was the silhouette of her father.

"You torture me with your presence, wretched child. Why does your voice pester me so?" he rasped.

Seraphina's defense wasn't fast enough. His fist collided with her jaw, sending her sprawling back into the carpet. She gasped and spat blood as her father stood shakily from his bed. He ambled towards her, liquor swaying his step.

He shouldn't have been able to stand. Why, oh why, did Seraphina not keep a nurse nearby?!

Bobbing candlelight illuminated her father's face. The person who held her in his arms as a baby. The man who had sworn to protect her from harm and to nurture his child. The hot tears returned, swelling, streaming down her face, like a child. Her composure was gone. Seraphina couldn't be strong any longer, pretending to be greater than she really was.

She might've screamed.

His hands flew to grip his skull, tortured by the nightmares that drugs and whiskey had brought to him. Seraphina continued to hyperventilate as she watched him fall apart. Run to him, or run away?! Would he die here if she didn't save him?!

Would she die here if she tried to save him?

"Disrespectful girl! Why can you not just be _silent_?!" he screeched, his voice raw from lack of use.

Seraphina wailed that she had yet to speak a word.

The horrible sound of deadly wheezing flooded the air. The last of her family choked, his lungs filling with the blood of his disease. He collapsed to the ground, drowning, a dark red scent mixing with the heavily intoxicated air.

Seraphina couldn't bring herself to look. She turned to the window.

Yellow eyes watched from its sill.

Roade slipped delicately into the room, bending to whisper in Seraphina's ear. Seraphina's wide, unseeing eyes remained hollow, fixated on the night sky.

Black butterflies had replaced the stars.

"What are you going to do, dolly? Your daddy's dying."

Roade arced her back, regarding Seraphina's wheezing father with a pouty lip. "Looks painful. Are you really going to let your daddy die this way, dolly?"

The sound of her father's dying breaths quietly persisted.

"He's alive," Seraphina choked out.

"Not for long," Roade mused, watching the body. Her cruel yellow eyes were unfazed by the sight of the dying man.

"Just end it," she begged, "he's suffered enough."

Those golden eyes turned back to Seraphina with a curious regard. Small gray hands pushed a glinting kitchen knife into Seraphina's pale ones. She jumped at the sudden contact. Roade stepped back. Seraphina's head lolled down to stare into her reflection on the silver blade.

"No," she whispered.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Roade probed.

"No, please, I didn't, I _can't—_ "

"You can!" Roade twittered, delightfully amused by the scene.

"Don't make me do this," Seraphina wailed, her voice laced with despair.

"Do it!"

"Roade, _please!"_

Roade snatched Seraphina by the chin, forcing her to turn her gaze to her father. Seraphina tried to shake her head no, no, _please no_ , but Roade was relentless.

"Look at him, Seraphina. Does he deserve this? Are you really going to subject your _own father_ to this?!" Roade cried, giddy with excitement.

Her father's gurgling breaths fought for life.

Roade took Seraphina's hands in her own, guiding the trembling girl to her father's corpse. The blade pressed against the old man's temple.

"You couldn't take care of him before. Are you really going to torture him with this now?" Roade chided.

Seraphina stared unblinkingly at the scene. Her wrists were quivering uncontrollably as Roade's grip left her alone.

"I'm so sorry," Seraphina sobbed. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed.

The horrible wheezing was finally over.

* * *

_Arabesque: to pose on one leg whilst extending the other leg to the back_

_Pirouette: to turn_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics._


	4. Heathens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Roade, Seraphina tries to escape, but instead falls prey to one of Roade's dreams. Forced to relive her most dreadful memories, Seraphina's past is revealed. The story of her grandmother's and father's deaths are detailed. How will Seraphina ever overcome such torture?

" _Little sister, wake up!"_

_Seraphina tried to open her eyes, but winced at the bright light streaming in. Was she dead? No, she still hurt too much to be dead. The fates were cruel, wasting her time. Why couldn't they just snip her life's thread and get it over with?! She was certainly going to find them in the afterlife and give them a piece of her mind._

" _Haha, little sister, I'm glad to see you still have some of your old spunk. But I really need you to listen to me, I have something important to tell you. Come on, open your eyes, even just a tad bit. We're not ready for you to stay here yet."_

_No! It was much too bright to open her eyes. Her feeble body felt impossibly stiff and sore. She tried to mumble out a string of excuses, but her lips refused to budge._

" _Come on, Seraphina. I know it hurts, and if I was there I definitely would've protected you. Now sit up, just this once. For your big brother."_

_At this, Seraphina's thoughts snapped back into place. Brother?_

_Fine. If this voice had the sense to treat her with the respect she deserved, perhaps she could attempt to satisfy the request. Just a little._

_She managed to squint, only able to make out two doe brown eyes and a mop of curly dark hair. Dimples in the cheeks. A face that stared at her every day in the mirror, with one slight difference._

_This face was smiling._

" _Hi, Seraphina. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. Sorry I didn't make it when we were born. I guess that just goes to show how strong you can be. I'm so proud of you, little sister."_

_Her… twin brother? The one that never made it through birth, perishing with her mother. Wait, if this is her deceased brother, could she meet her grandmother as well?!_

" _Nope, sorry, little sister. I'm the only one who can be here right now. Well, I actually can't but I'm here anyways. Grandmother will kick my butt when she finds out. But it's worth it. You needed me."_

_Well, that was completely incomprehensible._

" _I have to leave soon, little sister. I don't know if I'll ever get to see you again. I hope you know we're all cheering for you."_

… _We?_

" _I have a little present for you, something to make sure you are able to get to where you need to be." She felt a tender kiss press against her forehead._

_Warmth washed over her like bliss, pacifying her aching lungs and allowing her to breathe a content sigh. Her body relaxed, pain finally soothed._

" _I have to go now. Sorry our time had to be so short, little sister. I love you. Hopefully my innocence can make up for it. We are twins after all, so our innocence is compatible."_

_What was he talking about? Innocence? And did he claim that… he loved her?_

" _No time to explain. I have to go. Oh, and one more thing! Are you listening? Don't close your eyes now!"_

_But her eyelids were so heavy and his voice was fading away. She wished to remain here, truly, she was just so exhausted. Her mind was losing focus._

" _Seraphina. Sister, listen to me! Come on, I need your attention. Can you hear me? Don't go with the thirteen who call themselves the true apostles. Don't go near them, are you listening? Seraphina, you have to know this. Seraphina!"_

_But the girl sharing his doe brown eyes and dimples was gone._

* * *

"Lookit it, teehee! The human's little face is all black and blue, heehee!"

"Jasdero, won't you ever be quiet? I cannot hear myself think over your persistent chatter."

"Everyone, hush! My new doll is waking up, see?"

Seraphina's eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. Her whole body felt stiff. Even her flickering gaze caused her head to throb. Floating candles illuminated black butterflies bobbing through the air. She appeared to be seated at the foot of a long dinner table with—

Roade Kamelot watching her pleasantly from the neighboring chair.

A small shriek escaped Seraphina's lips as she made eye contact with that yellow gaze. She tried to escape her seat, but found that her body was frozen in place. Whether it was by fear or by Roade's power, Seraphina could not tell.

"See? I told you so. I wouldn't break my dolly the first time I played with her," Roade cooed.

"The little pet does appear to breathe. Lord Millennium, shall I give her the dosage now?" a man across the table asked coolly.

He had curly black hair that hung down to his golden eyes. Glancing around the table, Seraphina realized that she was surrounded by these gray-skinned heathens. The man stood up, a glass of red wine perched in his fingers, and began to approach.

"Don't come any nearer, you fiend!" Seraphina cried. She snatched a knife off the table as means of self-defense. Then her body froze and she dropped the blade immediately, petrified by its silver glint.

"My, my, this is a feisty one," the man commented as he sat back down.

Seraphina tried to steady her heavy breathing, satisfied with her victory. Her dark glare swept across the table, narrowing at every yellow gaze that dared to make contact.

The man to her left raised his rich wine and gave her a wink. Seraphina cringed.

"Look at the way she thinks she can fight us, stupid human," snickered a boy further down the table.

"Children shouldn't play with knives! Heehee!" added the one sharing his seat.

Seraphina whipped her attention to the two. She found herself able to stand and threw back her chair, slamming her hands onto the table and glaring.

"Shall we test your theory, gray-skinned hellion?" she snarled.

Unfortunately, her voice betrayed her true emotion and wavered.

The cocky brat only gave a snobbish smirk in reply. Seraphina's knuckled tightened around the white tablecloth.

She had to prove her resilience. If she didn't win here, she'd be subjected again to... Roade...

Seraphina leapt atop the table (for the fog along the floor was abnormally cold and she would've needed to pass by Roade had she gone around) and dashed towards her offender. Dishes clattered as they fell to the floor.

But before she had even taken two full steps, she was hooked around the waist and yanked from her path. Slender fingers restrained her flailing limbs.

"Mind your manners, pet. The Lord Millennium will not tolerate such behavior," her restrainer tutted.

Seraphina struggled, but any attempt to break free was lost when she met his eyes. Golden-yellow orbs boring into her own. Her mind froze and she felt her body stiffen. Panic rose in her throat as she flashed back to the claws of her father restraining her wrists until Roade's voice diverted her attention.

"Don't worry dolly, _I_ for one don't mind! Here, let me introduce you to everyone. The hulking mass at the end of the table is Skinn. The Earl of Millennium is there next to him at the head. Those two rude things over there are—" Roade was cut off.

"I'm Devit!"

"And I'm Jasdero!"

"And together, we make Jasdevit!" they chorused.

Those twins were as horrid as a pair of circus clowns.

A cool hand cupped her head and tipped it back. Her vision refocused on the sly face of her captor. "And I am Tyki Mykk, little angel. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he purred.

"Release me!" Seraphina snapped, ripping herself free from his grip. She slipped from his lap and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Roade's clunky boots stood in front of her.

"What's the matter, dolly? Tyki was just giving you a hug. He's probably never held an _angel_ before," Roade pouted.

Seraphina's biting retort was replaced by confusion. "Angel?"

"Yes, child, have you not noticed? The two new ornaments that adorn your back?" Tyki mused.

Seraphina's head whipped over her shoulder, barely believing what she saw. Two large angel wings hung from the open back of her dress. They shifted slightly with every breath, well-nourished feathers shimmering slightly in the dull lighting. Fuzzy downy poked out from under the brilliant feathers of flight.

Her shaking hand stroked the plumage and she shuddered slightly at the sensation that ran up her spine. The wings were warm and soft.

Before she could hyperventilate, Seraphina was quick reasoned with herself. She had just experienced some kind of alternative-reality dream. She must still be trapped in the same delusion. Although the impression of feathers ruffling along her backside felt very real, this must be some kind of hallucination… Right?

Seraphina glanced about frantically as though she was waiting for the walls to melt and the floor to drop her into a pit of nightmares.

"Aww, poor child. Just look at little dolly's face!" Roade cooed teasingly. She took Seraphina's hands in her own and smirked.

Roade dragged Seraphina back to her chair, overpowering Seraphina with that that unnatural strength of hers. Seraphina panted and gave shrill breaths of shrieks. However, Roade only plopped beside her and began to eat as if nothing had occurred. Which might have been for the better; if she could remember correctly, the last time she stood up to Roade didn't end very well for Seraphina.

Seraphina trained her wary gaze on the food in front of her. She had to anchor herself on something, or she was going to lose it again. A runny egg. It was perched on a silver pedestal and appeared to have a frowny face carved into the front. This was no proper meal.

She blatantly refused to acknowledge the way her wings felt brushing against the backside of her chair.

"Has this been arranged to end my life?" Seraphina asked quietly.

Roade's smirk grew slightly, but her question was otherwise unacknowledged.

These monsters kidnap her here and expect her to meekly obey? Seraphina would not accept this treatment. She, at the very least, should have been subjected to verbal threatens as a usual victim. Did they think she was not worth the efforts? Brutes who acted as classy as themselves should've demanded money, attention, profit—anything other than this stony silence!

Seraphina gripped her spoon, fury burning her cheeks. The fear and pain were swirling about inside her, putting the restless girl on edge. Impatience had always been her virtue.

"Oh, my condolences. I had forgotten that I only exist when you look to someone to taunt," she spat loudly,

Tyki dropped his utensil and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Lord Millennium, it appears as though our new angel has quite the short fuse."

The Earl of Millennium was brought to attention, chuckling. Seraphina squinted through the dim room, unable to clarify his facial features. "Yes, it would appear to be so~❤. Tell me, Seraphina, do you know why we've brought you into our little family~❤?"

Seraphina was taken aback. Her first instinct was to strangle Tyki for his insult, but she could not risk missing an opportunity for answers. A deep breath forced her mind and body to relax.

She must regain her composure if this was the path she chose to take.

"No, I cannot say I understand your antics. First I am ripped from a cemetery against my will, then taken to this world and forced to endure nightmares of the past, and now I find myself seated with a meal. I can only assume that my execution has been ruled out," she stated coolly.

"Bingo~❤! But can you figure out what else you will be giving to us?"

"Perhaps. I am willing to gamble if you are make the first wager," Seraphina replied.

"Ooh, exciting! Our little angel is an entertaining one~❤," the Millennium cried gleefully. "Very well, child, I shall make the first offer. If you provide us access to your gift, we will release you to freedom."

Poker face plastered on, Seraphina bit her lip. She had no idea of what he was suggesting by her "gift," but that did not mean she couldn't play along.

"Hmm… Not enough. Freedom means nothing to me; I have nowhere that I am able to call home. And don't address me as a child, my name is Seraphina Marie Taglioni."

The Millennium chuckled in that way only he could. "Hue, hue hue~❤. As you wish, Miss Taglioni. Not only will we release you, we will also grant a single wish of your choosing. Tell me, little angel, for what is it that you wish?"

Her lips betrayed her, twisted up into a sly grin. Now they were getting somewhere. "Wealth. Provide me with riches, a mansion, complete with servants and goods—all the fine details. If you can sway me with such a display, we have ourselves an accord."

"Child! Tut, tut. You appear to be forgetting your situation~❤," the Millennium snickered.

A gust of fog chilled Seraphina's skin and suddenly the Earl of Millennium stood behind her chair. His umbrella wrapped around the seat to press against her neck, pushing Seraphina deep into the cushions and restraining her motion, threatening to choke her. She tipped her head up to find the gleeful Millennium jeering at her over the seat.

Impossible. The back of this chair was nearly two meters high.

"We will build for you a mansion, and you can set your eyes upon it when you first taste freedom. Not before we are done with your gift."

Seraphina refused to let her façade falter. "In France."

This seemed to surprise the Millennium by the slightest bit. He did not expect her to continue to fight back after he demonstrated her defenselessness.

"In France?" he questioned.

"In France," she confirmed.

Her opposer seemed to swell in size, as if he had just won the biggest carnival prize after many hours of shooting targets. "By all means, consider it yours. The mansion will be constructed in France."

And then Seraphina was freed from the umbrella, free to breathe deeply and relax as she pleased. Although relax she did not, and she would not for a very long time. Seraphina had just cast herself to act for a very difficult role.

Seraphina poised her spoon elegantly, slicing through the egg and popping the bite in her mouth. The uncooked yoke dripped down onto the tablecloth.

"I call. We have come to an agreement; I shall provide you access to my gift, and in return I will receive freedom, by all means of the word, along with the finest mansion this world has to offer."

Tyki lifted his glass of wine, smiling cunningly at Seraphina. "A toast. To seal the deal," he declared with another wink.

Seraphina nodded in agreement, choking down her cringe and lifting her glass as well. The scent of liquor gave Seraphina nausea, but she ignored the thick scent in order to maintain serenity. The cups twinkled as they touched.

Finally, Seraphina took a polite sip.

As the wine passed through her lips, many things occurred. The first was Skinn Bolic going into a rage due to the sour taste of red wine, opting to bang the maid's skull against the table rather than participate in the toast. But Seraphina was more aware of the blur of her vision and the shatter of her wine glass against the floor.

The world lurched to the side, and her eyes met Tyki's golden gaze as he caught her limp body.

"You drugged my cup…" she mumbled in realization.

"Not drugged, dear angel, but poisoned. Don't look at me like that; it will cause no physical harm. You will simply play the part of our loyal pet for the foreseeable future."

"Bastard…" was her only foul reply as she was once again forced to sleep.

Tyki sighed and shook his head, although the girl in his arms had already lost consciousness. "Mind your language, pet."

Devit sulked at Tyki. "Why'd you have to catch her? Ruining our fun…"

"Yeah! Her head would've gone _BANG_ on the floor! Heehee!" Jasdero joined in.

" _GRAAAAAH!"_ Skinn added his valued opinion as he continued to maul the maid.

"Skinn, why are you such a brute? I think that the wine tasted plenty sweet," Roade chirped.

Tyki sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "Lord Millennium, I do believe our supper has adjourned, has it not?"

The Earl of Millennium stood from the head of the table, nodding to his family of Noah. "Yes, my children, Tyki is correct~❤. Off you go, we all have exorcists to kill~❤."

With that, the Millennium Earl disappeared in a pop of sparks.

Devit grumbled as he pushed back his seat. "Why does he always say that Tyki is the one who's right? Like a broken record player: 'Tyki is right, listen to Tyki! He's a just a perfect little saint!'" he mocked in a high-pitched whine.

Tyki smirked. "Oh, that's just because I possess the maturity to put one and two together, unlike yourself. Really, it's amazing how a dolt such as yourself managed to squirm your way into this family."

Devit halted, snapping his attention back to Tyki. "Come over here and say that to my face, you fool."

"No need, you already know it's true," Tyki provoked him further.

"Let's see if you can keep up that grin after this!" Devit cackled, leaping across the table.

But before his fist could even think about reaching Tyki, Roade snagged him by the collar and tossed him to the floor. "Don't make a mess inside my realm! And don't hurt my new doll, only I get to do that."

Unfortunately for Devit, Roade stood her ground. He wrinkled his nose, hesitating, before grabbing Jasdero and heading for the plum-colored doors.

"Come on, Jasdero, let's go kill that stupid marshal so we can have some fun."

Jasdero giggled like a hyena as he followed his brother out the door. "Killing the marshal, let's have some fun, heehee!"

Once they all had finally left and the doors were sealed shut, Roade turned to Tyki. She sighed. A pleased smirk decorated Tyki's face as he combed through Seraphina's knotted hair. Tyki had obviously enjoyed antagonizing Devit.

Not that Roade disagreed; Devit was much more amusing when he was upset.

Roade perched on the table and twirled her finger around one of Seraphina's loose locks. Her hair was oily and unwashed.

"I wonder what the Millennium would want with a human as fragile as this," she commented.

"Well you asked him, didn't you?" Tyki replied.

"Yes, but he only answered that my dolly would be involved with the new akuma project. He wouldn't tell me anything more. I mean, those wings, the innocence, it _heals_ people. How could that be any help to us?" she pouted.

Tyki stood, carrying Seraphina across the room. "Oh, I don't know, Roade. Why must you concern yourself with such things? It's just a human the Millennium gave you as plaything until he decides to kill it."

Roade stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Why should Millennium get to kill the doll when I can make it squeal in torment? It's the first human I've gotten to play with in years!"

"But _we're_ humans…"

"Tyki, you know what I mean! I want a _real_ human, not a kinda-human like us!" she insisted, stamping her foot.

Tyki chuckled as he lowered Seraphina to the floor. He took a sip from the wine glass he saved at the table. "Ok, ok. I was just teasing, don't throw a fit."

Roade came over to stand next to him and looked down at Seraphina. She had been settled against one of Roade's many gift boxes. Her chin dipped forward, a small dabble of drool hanging from open lips. A large stuffed bunny was drooped against her shoulder.

"Well, Roade, if you want me to help contain the pet, wake it up. I have to board a train soon and plan on cheating in a few games of poker. I don't have all day," Tyki said.

Roade gave her signature smirk and leaned in close to Seraphina's ear. "Dolly, it's time to wake up," she whispered.

Seraphina's brow furrowed and she mumbled a protest. Roade giggled cheerfully and hopped back upright, nudging Seraphina a bit more with her foot to ensure that the sleepy girl wasn't taken away by her dream.

One eye opened, then two. Seraphina reached up with her fist to rub away her blurry vision. She gave a wide yawn and stretch before settling her gaze upon Tyki and Roade.

After smacking her dry lips for a moment, Seraphina's face lit up.

"Ro-nee!" she exclaimed in delight.

Roade was taken aback. " _What?"_ she snapped abruptly.

Tyki burst out laughing, holding his sides from the hilarity of it all. "Roade, she thinks you're her older sister! Ha! Guess your name is Ro-nee now."

"What?! No!" Roade cried. "My name is Roade, stupid human. Say it! Ro-oade."

Seraphina stared up at them with big eyes. She cocked her head to the side, looking very much like a confused puppy.

"…Ro-nee?"

This, of course, only intensified Roade's anger and Tyki's amusement. Tyki doubled over, unable to contain himself, while Roade snatched up Seraphina by her collar.

"No! Don't you dare say that again! My name is Roade, now use it, you imbecile," she barked.

Seraphina's lips twisted up and her eyes became watery. She stared at Roade for good long second before bursting into tears. Roade dropped Seraphina, whose body was shaking with sobs.

"Tyki, what did you do?! You were supposed to make her loyal to us, not reduce her to the mentality of a three-year-old!" Roade whined.

Tyki finally began to recover, managing to hold back his laughter for a few breaths. He had to calm down; now he had two temper tantrums to deal with.

"Goodness, Roade, don't get so upset over such a little thing. The child will be easier to contain now, will it not? Besides, its personality will fade as I perfect my doses, soon the angel will speak nothing at all."

Roade glared at him. "I don't care. I preferred it the other way, so change the thing back."

Tyki shook his head. "Impossible. The human can never recover its original thoughts. My potions are designed to be irreversible."

Roade wrinkled her nose and looked away. Her gaze flickered down to Seraphina, who was sniveling down at Roade's feet.

"Fine then, just do what you came here for," she scowled.

Tyki gave a small smile and a nod before bending down to Seraphina. He lifted her chin to face him and ran a finger through her wings. The girl shivered slightly as his touch ran over her feathers.

"Yes, this is truly a gift from an angel. By the way, congratulations on getting her to the point where she'd receive it, Roade. Even if it is innocence, I'm sure Lord Millennium will find a way to use it as our weapon."

Seraphina blinked up at him, confused. "Mister…?" she mumbled.

"My name is Tyki, child. Now look here, I have a gift for you."

Hovering over Tyki's open palm was a black butterfly. Its wings were decorated in black and white checkers with a tiny bleached skull at its center. Symbols of hearts and spades dotted the dark wings.

"Pretty…" Seraphina breathed, entranced by the insect.

Tyki curled his hand around the butterfly and his fist began to glow a dull violet color. Seraphina gasped as he reached through her dress, his arm completely bypassing fabric and skin. He released the creature inside her rib cage before calmly retracting his arm.

Seraphina stared at herself for a moment, puzzled at the butterfly's disappearance and Tyki's ability to reach inside her. She looked to him for an explanation, but he simply smiled and winked.

Seraphina beamed and giggled happily, butterfly completely forgotten.

"There we go, child, now it is time for you to sleep again. Here, another gift. Have a sip," Tyki soothed, holding out his wine glass to Seraphina.

She took it gratefully and raised the glass to her lips, guzzling down several gulps of the tainted drink before Tyki snatched the cup away. He caught her body again as she went limp.

"Tut, tut, child. I said take a sip, not to drown yourself in it. Oh, well. Close your eyes now, and sleep for days."

Seraphina gave a faint nod and left a sleepy smile on her face as she drifted off to her dreams.

* * *

_Onee: older sister in Japanese_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Heathens by Twenty One Pilots._

_Thanks to the all kindred souls who have been leaving me so many heart-warming reviews!_


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Seraphina's brother restores her spirit and gives her his innocence in the form of wings with healing power. The Millennium strikes a deal with Seraphina to use her "gift" in exchange for a French mansion, which the other Noah find odd. Seraphina is drugged and reduced to the mentality of a child. Why is the Millennium so fixated on Seraphina, and what possible use could he have for an innocence that heals?

" _Millennium, why don't you ever play with me anymore? All the others are so dull and boring…"_

" _I'm busy with preparations, sweet Roade~_ ❤ _. Did I not just give you a new plaything a couple weeks ago?"_

" _But the dolly's so boring now! All it does is drool and sputter up nonsense—it won't even scream anymore! I need something new to play with.."_

" _Worry not, darling Roade~_ ❤ _. Today the preparations will finally be complete, and we can begin a new bout of games~_ ❤ _."_

" _Ooh, I'm so excited! What kind of game are we going to be playing?"_

" _Bring your dolly to the Akuma Egg today, my Roade, and you will soon find out~_ ❤ _."_

* * *

"Ro-nee?"

"Hey, hey, Ro-nee? Are you listening, Ro-nee?"

"…Ro-nee?"

Roade released a heavy groan and spun around, scowling at Seraphina. "What is it now, you pinheaded human?"

Seraphina's excitement bubbled over and she giggled. She had finally managed to gain Roade's attention! "The grass, Ro-nee! What happened to it? There used to be these giant fluffy patches everywhere!"

Looking around, Seraphina wasn't wrong. The scenery was overwhelmed by a multitude of pueblo-like buildings with very little color to brighten the atmosphere. Small potted plants dotted the narrow path, but the vivacious greenery that bloomed in the real world was missing from this city.

"The Millennium doesn't need grass on the Ark, stupid. The only 'living' things here are the akuma, and they never come out anyways."

"But, but what about the little planties, Ro-nee?"

Tiny ferns sprouted from pots along their journey through the Ark, some bearing rare flowers that Seraphina would stop to sniff. The pop of emerald color was a welcome change from the otherwise chalk-white city. How could bright plants such as those ever not be considered as living?

Roade huffed again, tiredly. She had finally begrudgingly accepted her newfound nickname, but only because a certain someone refused to call her by anything else.

"Just ignore the plants. Pretend they're not there."

A shutter immediately closed upon Seraphina's mind. Roade said they weren't there, so obviously there were no… Wait, there were no what? Seraphina furrowed her brow, trying to remember her broken train of thought.

"Ro-nee, what were we just talking—"

Roade finally came to a halt, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head like an exhausted parent. She glared at Seraphina from the corner of her eye, and Seraphina cocked her head like a lost little puppy. Her big dark eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Ro-nee—"

"Shut up, you scum! I know I said I wanted something to play—" Roade cut herself off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Look. We talked about this. Remember? See I have this needle, and if I put this thread on it, we can play this game where it goes zig-zag across your lips and then we tie a knot. It's called zip-the-lip-and-throw-away-the-key. But the thing is, after the game is done, you're supposed to, you know, _shut up_."

Each word of frustration drew Roade leaning closer and closer to the petrified Seraphina until their noses were inches apart. Although Seraphina didn't understand why Roade was still so unhappy, she figured it must be her fault due to the shame burning her cheeks. Downcast eyes focused on the blurry ground, she poked her bare toes around the cobblestone to avoid Roade's gaze.

Seraphina gingerly touched the dried blood on her lips, the memory of Roade's game all too fresh.

Roade grumbled something about how she was sick of playing babysitter and spun around, continuing down their path. It only took a few minutes for Seraphina to forget her promise and speak again; she had become rather absent-minded as of late.

"Hey, Ro-nee, is there a little boy around here? I heard him talking to me last night."

Roade didn't reply. Her tufty hair continued to bounce as she marched ahead at a strict pace.

"Ro-nee, who are the true apostles? He told me to stay—"

Suddenly halting, Roade cut Seraphina off again. She didn't turn around this time, only spoke in a sinister tone.

"You _will_ forget about this boy, and you _will not_ ever think about him again. Understood?"

Seraphina nodded enthusiastically, enthralled to be able to do a favor for Roade. Roade's increasingly speedy pace continued, and Seraphina was forced to jog along behind her to keep up.

Finally they reached their destination; a place Seraphina had become accustomed to over her many past visits. It was a large tower with a needle-like spire piercing the sky. Dark double-doors sealed the entrance. The echoing of their footsteps stopped, and all was drawn to silence. Seraphina stared up at the foreboding tower. Inside, well… Seraphina honestly couldn't quite remember what had been inside the tower, but upon staring at it now, she felt an instinctual tug to flee.

"Ro-nee… I'm scared," Seraphina whispered hollowly.

Roade groaned, exasperated. "That's what you say every time, idiot! Ugh, I can't do this anymore... I'm going to go inside, make sure everything is ready, and then I'll come out and get you. Ok? No moving from this spot. Don't budge. Ok? You better obey me."

With that, Roade spun and slipped through the set of doors. Seraphina nodded vigorously and gave a hearty thumbs-up, but Roade either didn't notice or didn't care.

Standing and waiting for Roade got more and more boring as the seconds ticked by. She began to wonder if Roade was just playing a trick. She did do that a lot, after all. Like how when Roade fooled Seraphina into eating those rotten eggs, or baited her into that field of animal snare traps, or hung her upside down by the leg for three whole days…

A resonating _"dong"_ suddenly broke through Seraphina's mind. She startled back awake and squinted, searching for the origin of the deep sound. But her vision captured nothing of interest as another crisp note pierced the air. Was that… a piano?

Seraphina desperately wanted to go investigate, but Roade had told her to say put; so put she would stay. Yet as more and more of the rich tones filled the air, her body struggled to obey. She leaned this way and that, trying to see around more of the buildings.

But Seraphina was proud to say that her feet stayed rooted to the cobblestone path!

Finally the notes became an alluring melody, stringing together to create the most beautiful song. Seraphina felt as though she had taken a fresh of breath air in the otherwise bleak city. She closed her eyes and swayed this way and that, allowing the music to fill her.

First one step, then two. Her feet had left their designated spot on the floor.

Three, four, five, six. She hopped onto the balls of her feet and began to step to the notes.

One, two, three. Seraphina skipped lightly, kicking her back leg into an _arabesque._ She sighed as she felt the underused muscles stretching out. She was completely captured by the piano.

As the gentle notes travelled upwards, so did Seraphina. She continued to move lightly and smoothly, giving a small leap before slowing to a pause, breathing deeply. The skillful pianist trailed back down their pitches as Seraphina poised her pointed toes, sweeping her arms downwards in long arcs to follow.

A blissful smile crossed her face. She was rather enjoying herself.

Her eyes flew open as she leaped and twirled, gradually losing herself in the sea of white buildings. Dark pairs of eyes watched from the windows, but Seraphina either didn't notice or didn't care. Her mind cleared for the first time in weeks with her humble performance. With each fresh note echoing through the alleyways, Seraphina felt more and more alive.

As the song came to a close, Seraphina decided to give herself a challenge. Most of her dancing up to this point had been very simplistic; small leaps, kicks, and sweeping motions of the arms. She hadn't had the motivation to attempt a complex movement since her time with her late grandmother.

On the last six counts, Seraphina pushed herself up and spun in a _gran pirouette_ with her leg extended, hoping it make it through all six counts in that position.

One, two, three.

Seraphina felt her world begin to tip. She quickly corrected her posture and brought her leg back in to form a simple _pirouette_. There shouldn't have been any reason for Seraphina to lose her balance; she couldn't recall losing or gaining significant weight.

She frowned. There must have been some unexpected weight causing her unbalance.

Four, five, six. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Seraphina finished her dance with an elegant pose. The melody quieted and sullen silence again filled the air.

Alas, she had not made it six counts, but had managed three. She still felt fulfilled after the much-needed activity. And by the time the song had ended, Seraphina had come to recognize it. Her mother had hired a musician for Seraphina to practice her dancing _sur la pointe_ after her. It was a cherished melody; a classic composed by Beethoven.

_Yes, my beautiful mother—Wait, a mother? Why can I not seem to remember her beauty? Well, I most certainly recall baking biscuits for father and I… No, this cannot be true. I never had a mother who baked biscuits, nor did I have a father who enjoyed baked goods…_

Pondering these thoughts, she hadn't noticed the eyes watching at her through the shadows. But when her gaze finally did trail back up, she jumped with a yelp of surprise.

Standing right in front of her was a small girl, likely no older than eight, donning a long white dress. Her ghostly face was mostly obscured by oily strands of black hair, although two dark eyes peeped nervously at Seraphina through the locks. On the cheeks, two red star tattoos. Seraphina looked down on the child; this peasant was a strange one.

Still, Seraphina found herself alone in the maze of the Ark. In an attempt to help clear her muddled mind, Seraphina smiled and spoke to her company.

"My greetings, child, I am Seraphina Taglioni." When she received no reply, Seraphina frowned and tried again. "What might you call yourself?"

The girl smiled a bit, but pointed sadly to her lips and shook her head. Seraphina was taken aback. This child was one of the disabled! Such people only dotted the darkest alleyways of the street. Had she truly wandered into one of the ghettos? Seraphina was torn between disgust and pity for the small thing. After pursing her lips a moment, the pity won over. After all, this place was disgusting enough; Seraphina didn't need to go about adding to the foul mood with cruel words to a mute.

"Poor child. Don't appear so glum; I can be your companion nevertheless." Seraphina briefly glanced around the area, finally noticing mysterious gazes that had watched her dance. "Were you the one who played the piano?"

A quiet shake of the head.

"I suppose not. Wherever would one spot such an instrument in this maze, anyways? I simply cannot tell one block from the next."

Standing on her tip toes, the little girl pointed down the street. Seraphina followed her line of sight, but she seemed to be pointing randomly into the abyss of pathways and buildings. Every single one of them looked the same.

In fact, all the ones behind Seraphina looked the same as well. She held back a frustrated growl as her navigator was not overly helpful; then again, why would Seraphina trust an insolent little girl to direct her away from this place?

_Oh, well. Roade will come to retrieve me soon enough. Then we can—no. What was our purpose here? I do believe that I should not have been here this long with the Noah, yet I have lost all memory of time. I would never allow myself to fall into such a predicament, my original intentions must've been elsewhere…_

A small tug on the bottom of Seraphina's drab gown.

She looked down to meet the girl's concerned gaze. Seraphina frowned for moment longer until she realized the sour expression coloring her features. She quickly righted herself and smiled down lovingly.

"You are truly a brave child, coming out alone. Were the others too afraid of the open? I admire your courage, young one."

The poor thing's face lit up, beaming proudly at Seraphina. Then she stepped back and mimicked one of Seraphina's spins, as if to tell her that she admired Seraphina's dance as well. This, of course, caused Seraphina to smile. The little thing was just so endearing.

"I suppose I could teach you if you'd wish, erm… Whatever shall I call you?"

The little girl squirmed uncomfortably, struggling to reply. Seraphina thought for a moment before taking inspiration in her companion's coloring.

"Might I call you Raven, as the color of the bird's feathers? It is not the most poised, but I believe it will fit."

This seemed to thrill Seraphina's new friend beyond belief. Her face lit up with excitement once more, smiling and nodding eagerly.

Warmth spread through her heart at the sight of the poor thing's enthusiasm. Something so simple could make Raven so happy. Well. Seraphina _had_ to teach her to dance now.

"Ok, Raven. I shall be your ballet instructor. Now, one of the most important skills of any dancer is flexibility, and before dancing you must always warm up and stretch. Might you have the ability to touch your toes?"

Raven quickly bent downwards, wiggling her fingers and almost trying to push herself too far. Her tiny fingers did indeed reach her bare feet, but as they did the rest of her body tipped over. Seraphina attempted to catch the child, but only managed to topple to the ground as well.

Involuntary laughter filled her. Seraphina had seen many dancers with terrible posture, but to stumble in an attempt to stretch? The child was simply too charming.

Seraphina turned to help Raven to her feet, but froze at her expression. Raven was horrified. Her big teary eyes glimmered with fear as she stared at something behind Seraphina. Seraphina didn't understand what there was to be afraid of, that is until she followed Raven's gaze.

Roade was strolling towards them. The glower in her face told Seraphina that she was rather miffed.

Ok, an annoyed Roade was never a good thing, but not to the extreme of tears. Seraphina stood, effectively becoming a body block between Roade and Raven.

Seraphina began to explain properly. "Hello, Roade. I apologize for my wandering, I simply could not resist when I heard—"

"Why are you talking like that?" Roade immediately cut her off.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Exactly. You shouldn't be acting so formal anymore," Roade stated. Her expression darkened and Seraphina suddenly had the urge to take a step back.

"My condolences, I simply strive to speak as a proper woman would. I was educated as a child to behave in the most professional manner—"

Seraphina stopped herself when Roade's posture suddenly relaxed. Her narrowed eyes, however, held a wicked glint that Seraphina didn't like. "Ahh, that little demon. She did it, didn't she?"

Roade began to advance towards the two, slow steps echoing through the dead-silent city. All the other eyes that had been watching quickly disappeared. It began to dawn on Seraphina just how odd this city was. Her instincts once again compelled her to escape this hexed place, but Raven cowering behind her held Seraphina in place. She would not follow the actions of her family and abandon this child to Roade's wrath.

She opened her mouth to reason it out, but before she could speak, Roade smacked her away with the back of her hand. Roade paid no attention to Seraphina's gasp of pain upon colliding with the ground.

"You worthless pawn," Roade spat, "Did your influence wake her up?" She drew her hand back, carving a large dagger-like candlestick out of thin air. She gave a sadistic grin. "I wonder what color akuma blood will be."

The candle sliced through the air, poised to strike Raven, when Seraphina flew back into action.

"STOP!" she screamed, throwing herself over Raven. Seraphina saw herself in this child; alone, afraid, and in pain. She would not allow her student to be murdered in cold blood.

Roade froze for a moment, cruel eyes evaluating her options.

Seraphina gave Raven a light push as she waited for Roade's next move, directing the girl away. "Go. Escape. Someday, we will reunite," Seraphina murmured.

And then Raven was gone, stumbling away and ducking into the nearest building. Perhaps all the doorways were connected, as if a portal? Seraphina refused to watch her go, her eyes boldly locked with Roade's intense gaze.

"Why," Roade growled out to Seraphina.

"You overreacted. I was simply teaching her to dance."

"…Dance?"

"Yes, dancing. Ballet is my passion. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you would lower your weapon."

Roade's hand didn't budge. "Is that why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why you're acting so strangely," purred a deep voice in Seraphina's ear.

A chill jolted through her body as she spun to find Tyki staring down at her. She quickly stumbled away. His closeness was caused her blood to turn cold, her heart turn into a flurry of anxious beats.

_Why? It's just Tyki. I have nothing to fear from a man…_

Tyki reached over and took hold of Roade's poised arm, pushing it down. "Leave the child be, Roade. This is not what we had planned for today."

Roade glared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Seraphina imagined a battle sparking between their eyes. Finally, Roade sighed heavily and dropped her hand. The candle fizzled away.

"I just wanted to cut her up a bit…" Roade pouted.

Seraphina was getting more and more disturbed by the second. Had her friends always behaved in such a vile manner? She tried to step away, hopefully unnoticed by Tyki, but he quickly locked an arm around her middle and lifted her body from the ground.

"Don't try to escape, little pet. We're going to finish what we came for, although this time you will have no serum to numb the pain," he hummed.

Seraphina kicked and hissed like an assaulted cat. Perhaps the name 'pet' was befitting of her. "Release me, bastard! I will not stand for this kind of treatment!" she seethed.

"Tut, tut, child. You ran off; now we all must suffer the consequences. Until I retrieve more of your medicine, you cannot be allowed to move about."

She scowled and continued to struggle. "This was not our agreement, cheating scoundrel! The Noah have drug me and bent me to their will for such an amount of time that I could not take track. I was to share my gift, was I not?"

A screech of frustration escape her lips as Tyki threw her unharmoniously to the ground. She quickly sat upright, blinking to take in her surroundings, completely enraged.

The room—for Tyki and Roade had somehow transported her into a building within seconds—was large and pure white. The domed ceiling must've been very high, for the walls only stretched into shadows above. Seraphina's heartbeat quickened upon noticed a thick glass incubator in the center of the room, with fat wires and pipes curling out the top.

Ah, yes. This was what had awaited her inside the tower.

Seraphina cast away her growing alarm and sprung to her feet, glaring about accusingly. Her tunnel-vision settled where Roade was pouting beside the wall. She marched across the room in a huff.

"Roade! What is the meaning of this?! I demand an explanation as to—"

A shot of pain jolted through Seraphina's back and she froze, crumpling. Chest heaving, she glanced over her shoulder to see a dark shadow cast over Tyki's face. In his fingers was pinched one large, feathery…

Wing.

Seraphina gasped in shock, her memories returning in an icy flood. How had she managed to completely forget about the new wings adorning her back? She pressed her forehead back to the cold ground, trying to stave off her feverish panic.

"Oh, child. Did you not remember them? My wine intoxicates your mind, it must have concentrated around your innocence," Tyki mused, jostling her wing. Seraphina whimpered involuntarily. "Nevertheless, I shall prepare an improved batch come morning. For now, we will follow the Lord Millennium's wishes and carry on with the experiment. Come, fragile child, let us continue your development."

Seraphina tried to protest, but once again Tyki restrained her in his hold. She tried everything—biting, screaming, scratching—but his grip only tightened as she fought.

And then Seraphina was inside the incubator, sweaty palms pressed against the walls. The glass was frigid cold and sent tremors shivering through her body. There was a soft hum as a foggy mist began to spray into the incubator, and Seraphina's panicking breaths quickly took it in. She saw Tyki and Roade watching calmly from the corners of their dark golden eyes.

"Stop this, release me!" she cried, clawing desperately at the glass walls.

Her frantic gaze flickered about, but the air was filled with fog. It seemed to be poison, seeping into the skin, weighing her body down with its dark luster. Veins rose against her pale skin as her muscles rippled unwillingly. The air seemed too thick to choke down, yet her body took it in nevertheless. Seraphina felt her lips move to cry out in pain, but her mind had long gone numb. Her head lolled to the side. Flashes of light seared the sterile walls, casting jagged shadows of struggling wings.

The Noah lingered against the wall before exiting, leaving only the image of their golden eyes searing through Seraphina's mind.

* * *

Carefully, quickly, quietly. The little girl stumbled through the crowded street. She pushed against the stream of people in a rush as her bare feet carried her as fast as they could go.

She broke through the brothel door, stumbling down the hall before falling into a bow. Before her lazed her master. Her savior. Yes, this was him, the unsuspecting one surrounded by alcohol and women.

He glared at her over the rim of his glasses. "You better have a good reason for interrupting, little demon."

The girl nodded fervently, thinking of her news. The new appearance on the Ark was something to be reported immediately.

"Speak," he grunted in annoyance.

How ironic. Being a mute, the little girl could only communicate with her master through her mind.

_There is someone new on the Ark, Master. She was with the Noah, but not 'cause she wanted to. She saved me from the Noah, and she's super pretty when she dances—_

"You interrupt my business with this nonsense? Of what importance is this newcomer?" her master growled, cutting her off.

_Her name's Seraphina Taglioni, Master. And on her back, she's got dark matter and innocence. I think she's a victim of the Noah._

This finally seemed to catch his attention. His sat up slowly, now visible through the shadows. The eerie moonlight caught hold of brilliant red mane.

"Oh? Is that so… Well, perhaps I will have to meet the Noah's new brat."

* * *

_Arabesque: posture in which the dancer stands on one leg and the other is extended behind the body_

_Pirouette: a basic spin or twirl where one stands on one foot and spins in a circle a multitude of times_

_Gran pirouette: a pirouette but with one leg extended out_

_Disclaimer: Seraphina's dance was based off of Minuet in G by Beethoven. This song was composed in ¾ time measure, which is why she dances in counts of six rather than the usual eight._ _I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after_ _Control_ _by Halsey._


	6. Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and the Millennium is busy with mysterious plans. Seraphina wanders inside the Ark and wakes up from Tyki's "unbreakable" spell by dancing. She protects Raven, a level one akuma, from Roade. Unfortunately, Seraphina is then forced into an incubation tube and flooded with mysterious noxious gas. A familiar akuma reports these happenings to her red-haired master. Will a savior ever come for Seraphina? And will the Millennium ever reveal his secret plans?

Seraphina's curious eyes went wide as the fog curled around her fingers. It was cold and murky as it coated the tiled floor, turning her skin to gooseflesh. She giggled, watching it warp and swoosh around her ticklish body.

"Be quiet," Roade snapped.

Glancing up, Seraphina regarded Roade, who was lying on her bed with a doll in each hand. Seraphina had tried to participate in the game, but Roade had refused. Seraphina was to sit here on the floor beside the bed and not budge a centimeter!

Seraphina zipped her lips and rolled onto her back, hazy eyes staring blankly upwards. Shifting uncomfortably for a moment, she pinched a puff of tawny feathers from her back and tossed them away. The shining sky regained her attention. In Roade's dream realm, there was no ceiling, but rather a full night sky. Seraphina reached up with a bony finger to trace the outline of the jagged crescent moon.

"Ro-nee, why can't I fly in the sky? Milli' says I've got wings, even if I don't notice—"

Roade growled, twisting the doll in her hand. Its furry face popped right off, sending tufts of stuffing drifting through the air. Seraphina froze in place under the glare of those golden eyes.

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet, you insolent—" Roade caught herself and stopped, opting instead to clench the doll in her grip. "I'm bored. Go fetch Lero for me from the Millennium."

Seraphina was immediately up and running. Her eager feet pattered across the silent floor to the plum-colored doors out of the dream realm.

Had she turned back, she might've been alarmed by the aggression with which Roade tore apart the remaining toys.

Through the purple doors was the real world. Well, it was about as real as any place occupied by the Noah could be. Seraphina stepped out into a grand mansion. Regal music trilled up from the bottom floor, although that was none of Seraphina's concern. She was on a mission.

Her bare feet pattered down the hall, leaving dirty footprints behind. A golden door was sealed into the wall a few meters down.

Popping inside, Seraphina stepped into a sea of telephones. Each had their own number scribed on the front and most were ringing sporadically.

"Mr. Millennium!" she called, picking her way around cords. She jumped when the phone behind her suddenly began to ring.

"What is it, little human? Wherever is darling Roade~❤?"

Seraphina smiled proudly, already forgetting about her earlier alarm. "I got here all by myself! Didn't get lost or anything."

"Is that so?" the Millennium mused, "Perhaps I should have a little chat with my most favorite Noah~❤."

Seraphina cocked her head, confused.

"Think not of the matter, little human~❤. What did Roade send you here for?"

Seraphina puffed herself proudly back up. "Roade wanted to play with Lero! She said _'Be quiet!'_ and then… erm… then she said…"

"Well then, you may take Lero with you~❤! He will guide you back to Roade while I—"

The Millennium was cut off by the sudden alarm of a phone. Seraphina quickly snatched the it up before it could stop ringing.

"Hullo?" she answered it.

A warped voice warbled through the speaker. The Millennium deftly plucked the phone from her grasp before she could reply.

"Yes, yes… Just a little doll, yes… we shall look forward to it~❤."

Seraphina stared, wide-eyed, as he finished the conversation. "Who was it, Mr. Millennium?"

"Oh, don't worry your little head about it~❤. I simply have some preparations to attend to. Run along now, back to Roade you go~❤."

Seraphina watched as he frisked his way through the maze of wires to answer another call, pausing only to pull Lero from his pocket and toss him to her with a flourish.

Seraphina tried to catch the flying umbrella, but somehow her usual balance was off. She stumbled and tripped over a cord, landing uncomfortably but thankfully unharmed.

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she glanced up to check if the Millennium had noticed. Luckily he had not, although Lero was just starting to open his big mouth. Seraphina quickly grabbed him by the face and fled the chaotic room of telephones before anything could be said.

As soon as her hand was removed from his mouth, Lero began to laugh.

"Stop it, Lero! It's not _my_ fault that I'm so clumsy all the time," Seraphina complained, a skill she had picked up after staying with Roade for all this time.

"Bwahahaha! My sides, Lero, ahahaha!" the umbrella guffawed, twisting this way and that.

Seraphina stomped her foot in frustration. "Lero, that's not fair! You don't even have sides, you're an umbrella!"

Nevertheless, Lero continued to laugh, clutching his metaphorical sides in humor. Seraphina plunked down on the ground and crossed her arms, pouting. "You don't have to be so mean about it, Lero. Even Ro-nee is nicer than you, and Tyki always says she's a super-meanie."

"Haha, haha, ha—Roade?! No, don't take me back to her! She never plays nice, Lero!" Lero cried.

Seraphina shrugged, standing back up and clutching the poor umbrella in her fist. "Sorry, Lero. I just wanna make Ro-nee happy."

Lero's whining continued all the way down the hallway and back into Roade's dream realm. Upon Seraphina's arrival, Roade finally looked up from her dolls and smirked.

"Ro-nee! I brought you Lero, now can we play together?" Seraphina beamed eagerly.

But by the dull look in Roade's half-lidded golden eyes, she wasn't interested, not even in the slightest. Instead of honoring Seraphina's question with a reply, she simply snatched Lero from Seraphina's grip and disappeared in a puff of sparkles.

Disappointment bubbled up in Seraphina's chest, but she refused to let it spill over. Biting her lip and choking back tears, she tried to be reasonable. Roade was a very important little girl. Much more important than Seraphina herself. There must've been something that needed her attention so very badly that Roade was forced to part from her precious doll.

Yes, that _must_ be it.

Seraphina stood in the dream realm for a while longer, lingering by the cracked door. Light streamed in from the hallway of the real world. Cocking her head, Seraphina realized that voices were drifting in from the other side.

"Why do _we_ have to kill that stupid marshal? All he ever does is disappear and leave us with debts!"

"Yeah, yeah! Heehee!"

"What do they expect from us, anyways? We could kill the man if only he wouldn't run away from us like a coward!"

"Yeah, yeah! We're cowards, heehee!"

"Shut up, Jasdero. You have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm calling the _marshal_ a coward, not—"

Seraphina had leaned slightly too much into the plum-colored door, causing it to creak open. She froze, hoping to not have been discovered. Roade had once told Seraphina that she was never to leave Roade's side, and now that Roade was gone, it left Seraphina in quite the predicament.

But alas, gray-colored fingers wrapped themselves around the door and swung it open. A rather startled Seraphina fell into the hallway. She recovered quickly, picking herself back up to find the twins gawking at her.

After a moment of silence, Devit spoke.

"Oh? What have we here? Roade's always kept this little one locked up tight, we haven't even gotten to play with it since it first arrived."

"We haven't gotten it! Heehee!"

Devit's harsh grip curled around her chin, roughly jerking her jaw to face him. "I think we should get a fair turn too, don't you agree, Jasdero?"

"Heehee! It's our turn now, heehee!"

Devit whipped a golden revolver out from behind his back. "So, stupid human, ever heard of Russian roulette?"

Seraphina stared, hypnotized by the gun's gleaming color. Devit flicked out the cylinder of the gun and gave it a spin, showing off the empty chambers to Seraphina's wide eyes.

"See, there's only one bullet in our game. Then we get to pass it around and see who gets shot! Sound like fun?" he taunted, clicking the cylinder back in place with a snap that made Seraphina flinch.

Unfortunately, the little that remained of Seraphina's instincts was not enough to stop her from nodding eagerly. Devit sneered and cocked back the hammer with his thumb.

"Great! Then I'll go first. Ready?"

Seraphina squinted her eyes shut and pinched her fingers over her ears.

Although she had braced herself, the sound of the revolver's hollow bang still managed to startle Seraphina. She snapped her attention back to Devit, who stuck his tongue out at her concern. The smoking gun hung loosely from his grip with the supposed bullet still contained inside.

"Alrighty, looks like I got off easy! Jasdero, your turn next."

The eager twin snatched up the revolver from his brother. Aiming the gun grotesquely into his mouth, Jasdero forced its muzzle through the black stitching on his lips. He cackled at Seraphina's wide-eyed look.

Jasdero's shrill singing filled Seraphina's mind as he prepared to pull the trigger. "Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall—"

" _BANG!"_

But the blow was again empty, although the echoing shot seemed louder in Seraphina's mind. She winced as the twins' obnoxious cackling replaced the stony silence.

"Now it's your turn, stupid!" Devit jeered, waving the revolver in Seraphina's face.

Seraphina flinched and shrunk back, suddenly afraid without Roade to protect her. "I… I'm not sure how to play," she whimpered.

"I wonder what color humans' brains explode! Heehee!" Jasdero piped in helpfully.

Devit was no comfort either. With each word, he aggressively shoved the gun against her forehead. "Stupid human, it'll be fun! Just put the gun up like _this_ , then pull the hammer back like _this—_ "

Seraphina was paralyzed, anxiously waiting for the moment of truth. But before such a time came, she was delicately plucked from the twins' clutches and hoisted upwards to perch on a broad shoulder.

"No more playtime for you; Lord Millennium put the angel under my care now," Tyki hummed.

The twins glared up at him. "No fair! We've barely gotten it at all!"

"I suppose the Lord Millennium just finds me to be more responsible than yourselves," Tyki mused. His yellow gaze took on an arrogant gleam as he smirked down at the twins.

Devit's golden eyes darkened into a glower. "Perhaps the Millennium doesn't love you as much as you seem to think, Tyki. After all, someone around here has been mingling with humans, hasn't he?"

Tyki's hold on Seraphina stiffed. She glanced curiously up at his rigid expression. "He wouldn't…" Tyki murmured.

A victorious smirk grew on Devit's face. "Oh, yes he would."

Tyki snarled and spun down the hall; something Seraphina had never seen him do before. The twins' mad cackles echoed down the long halls, mocking them in Tyki's mad rush to get away. She watched his tense expression carefully as he fled and turned another corner.

"Tyki? What's the matter?" she questioned rather innocently.

His pace didn't slow. "We're going on a trip, little bird. Now be quiet."

Seraphina pouted, crossing her arms and sulking as Tyki carried her. All the Noah ever said to her was to be quiet. Well, at least Tyki had answered her question—from her perspective, at least. Roade would always just shush her and go back to her games.

The fog in Seraphina's mind quickly took over again now that the threatening revolvers had disappeared. Tyki carried her through a maze of mind-numbingly boring hallways, each panel carved just as exquisitely as the last.

Finally, their mad rush came to an end. Seraphina sighed in relief; those sharp turns had begun to make her feel dizzy.

Having already forgotten her promise to Tyki, Seraphina piped up again. "Tyki, where are we—"

His hand over her mouth swiftly muffled her voice. A flame of anger rose to Seraphina's mind, but it was quelled by reason before she could take action. Tyki must have a good reason for not allowing her to speak—all the Noah were very reasonable and considerate, after all.

Tyki's gray fingers were very slow to unlatch the door before them. It slowly swung open with a soft creak. He slipped through the crack, no louder than a mouse, and shut the door behind him with the same great care. Puzzlement furrowed Seraphina's brow; was Tyki trying to sneak around unnoticed?

Glancing about, Seraphina realized that she recognized this place. The white pueblo-like houses were not exactly what she had seen before, but the colorless cobblestone and dreary atmosphere was definitely familiar. She just couldn't seem to put a finger on when she had been brought here before.

Yet somehow, the sight of a tower piercing through the sea of white buildings caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Their presence in this place did not last for very long. Just as quickly and soundlessly as Tyki had entered, he exited. His focused path lead them directly to another door a few buildings down.

Seraphina glanced back as they slipped through the opening, still deeply disturbed by her broken memory. Through the hazy thoughts that clouded her mind, she could've sworn that there was a pair of dark eyes watching from the shadows.

When Tyki finally released her, Seraphina's torrent of questions came bubbling over.

"Where are we? What was that place? Why'd we come here? What—Wait, what's that? Why are there so many people here? Tyki!" she cried as he turned to disappear into the crowd.

The scenery had changed quite a bit from before. As compared to the sterile white buildings, this entire place was colored a dirty gray. Fumes clouded the sky as trains bustled through the station. The sudden crowd of people was quite a shock for Seraphina, who hadn't been around others in quite a while.

Trying to shake the muggy gloom that clung to her skin, Seraphina rushed after Tyki. By the time she caught sight of his fleeing coat, he had changed too.

His dark curls hung down in his face as compared to his usual slicked-back groom. The essential top hat was missing, replaced with strange swirly glasses over his golden eyes. And most shockingly yet, his dark gray skin had paled to the light color of human flesh.

"Tyki!" Seraphina exclaimed, exasperated for attention.

He glanced down at her, and she found the swirly glasses to be rather unnerving. Tyki froze. The startled expression the dropped his mouth led Seraphina to believe that she had been forgotten.

Was this trip really so important to him that he'd completely forget his little angel?

"Tyki! You didn't forget about me, did you?" she whined.

Her escort quickly regained his composure. "Of course not, pet. I'm simply bringing you to meet some friends. Would you like to meet my light-side, little bird?"

Seraphina pursed her lips. "Ro-nee told me I can't go outside."

Tyki smiled broadly, another unexpected action. He took Seraphina's hand in his own. "Come, child. A small walk in the real world could never be that detrimental."

Finally receiving the attention she desired, Seraphina beamed up at Tyki. Together they strolled down the hot street, bypassing sweaty city-goers who were unfortunate enough to be out in such muggy temperatures. The blinding sun was merciless.

Seraphina paused, captured by a small shop down the street. Bright flowers were blossoming into existence, their vivid colors so luscious that the trays holding them seemed strained by the beauty. Fat bees buzzed around their sweet scent as customers swished in and out with colorful bunches tucked underarm.

Seraphina, completely consumed in her own glee, was jerked back to reality when Tyki halted. His grip on her hand tightened as her gaze trailed upwards to follow his.

There were less people around than before, and likely for a good reason. Police were milling around the area. Restrictive tape already blocked off most of the wreckage.

Wreckage of the cheap apartment building, that was.

"Tyki?" Seraphina asked, concerned by the darkening look on Tyki's face.

"He killed them…" he growled.

His grip continued to tighten as anger overtook his body. Seraphina noticed the teez lining his coat becoming agitated. She bit her lip and shook her hand, struggling to break free.

"Tyki…" she begged quietly, eyes brimming with tears.

Finally he looked down at her. Again, she had been forgotten. Tyki quickly dropped her hand and stepped away, his eyes flashing a disturbing shade of gold.

Seraphina watched him anxiously. She could feel the teez in her chest fluttering about in a panic. Choking on her own breath due to the teez, Seraphina's fist twisted in the fabric of her dress. Her feet carried her to the edge of the police tape and she leaned over the side, calling frantically to one of the officers. It wasn't as though Tyki was in any condition to respond.

"Mister, what happened here?" she cried.

The man turned to her in surprise. He seemed to figure that her alarm was caused by the sheer amount of rubble covering the street.

"Oh, don't worry Miss. There was a bombing here overnight; world war, you know? Anyways, records show that there were only a few miners and their boy living here temporarily. But we haven't found a body yet, so they must be fine," he called back to her with a smile. "At least, that's what I wish it was. Damn reports of 'strange creatures' moving around in the night makes my hours longer…" he mumbled the last part, mostly to himself.

Seraphina hurried back to Tyki, jumping around him to gain his attention.

"Tyki, Tyki! Didn't you hear? Everything's alright, they didn't find a body!"

Tyki pinched his brow, struggling to maintain control. "The akuma don't leave a body," he growled.

Even more disturbed than before by his loss of composure, Seraphina bit her lip. "But Tyki, the nice mister said they're fine."

Tyki shook her by her shoulders, his wild eyes and frazzled hair giving him a deranged look. "Don't you understand, stupid human?! Momo, Crack, Eeze… They were like you! Humans! Humans don't survive this kind of thing, they're dead, all dead, I've lost them, my light side…"

As Seraphina continued to watch him, her panic slowly shifted from fear to understanding. She tilted her head and screwed up her brow, although Tyki had obviously gone blind to her once again.

"I… lost somebody too, once," she mused in that child-like manner that had become her own.

The hands clutching her shoulder seemed to stiffen in response.

"My mama, she left me… I think. She must've, right? Everybody has a mommy and daddy, so mine must've disappeared to somewhere, huh?"

Tyki's low voice finally spoke. "We must get back before we are missed."

But Seraphina was not ready to leave. Her gaze trailed back to the flower shop across the way, focusing on the merry bumblebees that flew dizzily through the air.

"I was sad when my mama left me. You're just sad too, right? That's ok; it's not bad to be sad. You can cry all you want… that's what Grandmother said."

Tyki tried to take her hand, but Seraphina jumped away.

"She told me a story once, I remember now. Wanna hear? It'll probably make you feel better. Ok, here goes."

This time Tyki grabbed her roughly around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, stalking down the street towards the nearest door.

"Once upon a time, there was a sweet little dove who flew high in the sky. All the other birds spoke and told tales of the bird's grace. The little bird loved to fly and did so every day, becoming more and more beautiful as time went by."

Tyki reached for the door leading home, flinging it open with a bang. There was no consideration for silence this time.

"But one day, the little bird was injured. It found itself separated from all of its flock. The little bird didn't know what to do. It tried to find another way to fly, but it was all alone and couldn't soar with the same elegance."

Stalking through the maze of white buildings. Seraphina finally recognized the city they had been in. It was the Ark; although its importance, Seraphina could not recall.

"One day, as the little bird was sprawled in the grass, a sweet bumblebee buzzed by and questioned as to why the bird was so glum. The little bird explained, and the bumblebee was horrified. She brought the little bird back to her honeycomb home. The poor little bird soon became lost in the honeycomb maze, but, with time, it began to feel welcomed and appreciated by all the other bees."

They reentered the Kamelot mansion and barreled through the halls. Seraphina continued her story, clinging to her thread of memory.

"As time went on, the little bird lost memory if its old flock. It remained within the honeycomb, consuming sweet nectar and sharing gifts. Soon enough, the little bird could no longer recall how to fly! The little bird's friends never visited on holiday, and the little bird couldn't comprehend why. Do you know why the bird's friends stayed away?"

As the glass of red wine was raised to her lips, Seraphina began to remember where the fear tainting her mind originated from. Tyki restrained her fighting limbs and forced the liquid down her throat, his fierce golden eyes burning through the rebellion in her own.

A tear ran down Seraphina's cheek as her body was filled with the poison. The dreaded fog came curling back to cloud her thoughts and destroy her memory.

But just before she lost herself again, Seraphina remembered the ending to her story.

_The little dove's friends never came back out of fear for the bee's colors._

_They knew that yellow and black meant poison._

* * *

Disclaimer: Settings for this chapter were inspired by episodes 29 and 103. I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after _Toxic_ by Britney Spears.


	7. Paper Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter has ended and spring has passed. Seraphina has remained drugged in the Noah's care and Roade has grown sick of babysitting. After a tussle with Jasdevit, her care is transitioned to Tyki. Unfortunately, when Tyki goes to assure the safety of his "light side" family, he only finds rubble. Seraphina's memory is triggered but Tyki quickly drugs her before anything happens. How will Tyki deal with the loss of his human friends? How much longer could the Noah possibly want to keep Seraphina in their clutches?

 

 

Perched on the edge of the windowsill, Raven soaked in the sunlight. It was very rare for the winding paths of the Ark to be safe. More accurately, it was never safe to be out in the open. But Raven did not care—she had been waiting here for a while now, and couldn't resist the urge to enjoy a beautiful day.

Still, they would be coming soon. Raven knew it. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her jittering nerves. Hope swelled in her chest that she would finally be able to catch them this time.

In the room behind her, the other akuma milled. They were all level ones, so the air was silent, but their minds were not. All their thoughts swirled together to cloud her own. Fear, misery, pain. The children cried for their mothers. The mothers screamed for their children.

But not Raven.

Raven had been this way before, so she understood their pain. But now a great burden had been relieved from her shoulders—albeit replaced with a new one. She had been given a purpose, a mission, and free thought. Unfortunately, her helplessness to save her akuma brothers and sisters seemed to pain her even more.

Yet perhaps… she knew one who could become their savior.

Raven could sense her targets' approach before they came into view. The dark matter left a distinct impression upon her mind, so strong that any akuma could sense the Noah from afar. The room around her became consumed in fear—ravenous torrents of panic consuming the akumas' minds. Their restless wandering became a stampede as they rushed to get away from the approaching Noah.

Raven quickly ducked and rolled away from her perch on the windowsill, carefully hiding herself inside the building, away from the Noah's view. She clutched one trembling hand over the other and held them against her rapidly beating heart. Raven refused to fail this again—she refused to flee. At least, she hoped to be able to withstand the pressure.

At the sound of voices outside, Raven couldn't help but to perk up and listen.

"Tyki… my tummy hurts…" murmured Seraphina.

"Hush, my little angel. Have a drink; it will make all the pain disappear," answered the Noah.

The conversation ended there and the voices faded away. Raven stayed crouched in the shadows until her body was stiff. Her master had made it clear—when one of his akuma was caught, they were never seen again.

Finally, when she was certain that she was alone, Raven uncurled her limbs. She crawled back to the window and peered out into the street. Her pale forehead stood out in the light flowing in from outside, but there was no one there to spot her. The Noah and his victim were long gone.

Raven bit her lip and slumped back against the wall, facing the now-vacant room. She had to get to Seraphina. This mission was important, not just to her master, but to Raven—on a personal level.

Seraphina had shown her what it was like to be human again.

Raven closed her eyes and cherished the memory, watching Seraphina dance in her mind. This memory was a luxury that Seraphina no longer had access to. Raven knew that the poor girl's mind had been destroyed. The Noah's tricks had left her withered and vulnerable—barely more than a corpse.

If anyone was able to restore the Noah's victim, it would be Raven's master. Raven quietly squeezed her eyes shut and whispered a small prayer of hope. Hope that Raven would reach her poor friend before it was too late. Which reminded Raven—she was not too late to follow Seraphina.

Raven skipped to her feet and sprang through the window. She dashed into a door across the street. Blinking out the sunlight, she exited the doorway to find herself directly outside the tower that was Tyki's (and Seraphina's) destination.

While the Noah had built the Ark themselves, only the akuma had spent enough time there to learn of all the hidden passageways between doorways.

The Noah and his victim were not here yet—this was Raven's chance. She darted to the grand tower doors and gave an anxious tug. Alas, they did not open. These doors could only be parted by the hands of the Noah. Still, Raven rattled the big heavy doors back and forth, refusing to be discouraged by the heavy locks. When these efforts yielded no results, the stubborn little akuma picked at the cold hinges until her nails were broken and bleeding.

Raven finally froze at the sound of footsteps echoing down the street. In her desperation, Raven had forgotten about Tyki. There was nowhere to hide.

Raven quickly ducked behind the pillar beside the door, pressing herself against the chilled stone wall. Her wide eyes trailed back up the path to see who was approaching.

Here they came. Seraphina was slung over Tyki's shoulder. He carried her with ease—after all, the girl had long lost her spirit to fight.

Raven's breath caught in her throat when she saw them approach. The instinctual urge to _panic,_ to _run,_ to _escape_ kicked in and overwhelmed her senses. Her pinched lungs were squeezed for breath. The binding pentacles on her cheeks began to swell. Her big ebony eyes dilated with fright.

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape. No time to panic. After all, the akuma were doomed to never know any heaven. If she was to die, Raven wished for her last memory to be the sun warming her face.

Raven braced herself for the sweet kiss of death as Tyki's golden gaze trailed up to meet her own.

Immediately, a burning sensation raced through her blood. She shoved her fist in her mouth and bit down to keep a scream from escaping her throat. Raven snapped her eyes open to stare into his own, desperate to not lose herself in their golden glow.

_I do not belong to you. Cross Marian is my master. I will obey only his word. I do not belong to you. You are not mine to command. I am a human soul and I have a name. I do not belong to you. Seraphina has given me my name, and now I will help her as she has rescued me. If she is freed, she will finally save us all. Do not command me, Noah, for I will not obey!_

And then his eyes left hers without even a flinch. Raven remained paralyzed, her mind consumed by his movements as he neared the door. His gray fingers outstretched and Raven again braced herself for death. But rather than tearing out her racing heart, Tyki grasped the door handle in his hand. He didn't even acknowledge her trembling form as he flung it open and continued his march smoothly inside. Raven's eyes widen as the Noah's presence left her in peace—and more importantly, all in one piece.

But her paralyzed limbs could not stay frozen for long. The doors to the tower were heavy, so they closed slowly, but alas they would be sealed away soon. Seraphina would forever be locked away at the mercy of the Noah.

Raven shakily turned her dark gaze to the doors. She tore one stiff leg from the ground, then another. Fighting her own body, Raven forced her way into the foreboding tower.

The doors fell shut behind her with an echoing boom. Raven collapsed against the wall and took a shuddering breath. Her encounter with Tyki had taken a toll on her body. After her master had liberated her from the Noah's control, Raven found it increasingly more difficult to be in their presence. It was as though her mind belonged to Cross Marian while her physical being was still claimed by the Noah.

Raven tipped her head to the side, hoping to notice something in the darkness to distract her from the slow recovery.

The hallway seemed to spiral away from her, twisting down into an eerie black. Closing her eyes, Raven felt an icy breath come from deep within to kiss her face. She hauled herself to her feet, trailing light fingers along the wall for balance.

As she stood, the ghostly walls squeezed in and out, as though the tower itself was taking deep breaths. Raven wiped a frozen tear from her cheek and took a shaky step. Her still-weak ankle buckled under her weight and she stumbled down to the floor.

Ahead, large footprints had disturbed the dusty frost caking the corridor floor.

Tyki was the sole Noah who had entered this tower in months; perhaps if Raven could follow this path, she could find Seraphina! Optimism immediately eliminated any other option from her mind—Seraphina's rescue simply _had_ to work. Raven was convinced that it would not only free Seraphina from her torture, but liberate the akuma from theirs as well.

Raven leapt to her feet and dashed down the hall, reinvigorated by hope. An odd mixture of snowflakes and dust swirled around her ankles as she raced towards her goal and hopeful future.

Darkness enveloped Raven as she eagerly ran. Soon, the doorway was no longer visible behind her, nor was the pathway ahead. She was forced to trail her fingers along either side of the hallway for a sense of direction. The blackness was suffocating—Raven might have spent most of her memorable time inside the Ark buildings, but even the sun broke through at some points there.

Raven forced a smile over her lips to chase away the nightmares.

Raven's master had liberated her from the suffocating control of the Noah. Now, all Raven could do was watch as her akuma brothers and sisters were destroyed; their souls forever lost to oblivion. Raven herself was likely doomed to the same fate—especially once the Noah discovered that she had been altered.

But perhaps… there could be another way.

Raven had overheard the Noah's plot. Seraphina was special to them. She was a secret plan in the making. They wanted to make her into something of a Trojan horse; though Raven had never been able to make out the details.

However, she had manage to eavesdrop in on something of value. Seraphina possessed a healing ability. Raven was drawn to her in the same way that she was drawn to her master—they both held the power of innocence.

Suddenly, Raven froze. She took a step back, ghosting her fingers over the wall once again.

There. A knob.

The curved handle was cold and frosty, but a handle nonetheless. Just to confirm that she wasn't crazy, Raven traced her fingers over the frame of the door.

Yes, this was indeed some kind of door.

Skittish excitement rose in her chest, and she gave a victorious little skip. A giddy giggle rose in her throat but she quickly zipped her lips before it could escape. It would not do to be noticed now. Still, she couldn't help a small squeal of enthusiasm from escaping.

Raven carefully gripped the cold metal in her palm and twisted. The latch made a small click as it was released. The hinges creaked softly as the door opened to reveal—

Tyki.

Raven muffled her startled squeak by slapping her palm over her mouth. She jumped back against the cold wall behind her.

Tyki was slumped in a chair across the room, his back hunched over a desk. A flickering candle beside him cast exaggerated shadows over the floor. A rapid glance about revealed that the room was otherwise empty; no additional Noah (or Seraphina) to be found here.

Raven's thumping heart slowly calmed as she realized that Tyki was not moving. Her flickering black eyes caught the small movements of his breath, but the room was otherwise motionless.

Perhaps… asleep?

Did the Noah even need sleep? Raven did not know. But surely carrying Seraphina here day after day must eventually become tiring.

He was probably asleep. No, he must be asleep. After all, if he was awake, wouldn't he have turned to acknowledge the creak of the door?

No, probably not. The Noah liked to be eerily dramatic, after all.

Raven had been a coward in the past. Allowing instinct to make her hide as the Noah passed by. Permitting her hope to be crushed by fear. Failing her master time and time again.

No more. Raven was done with all cowardly ways. Perhaps it was stupidity to suppress her instinctual fear. Perhaps she would never make it out of this tower if she entered this room now. But Raven would pursue her goal anyways, with great hope for the future to be an optimistic one.

Her mind made up, Raven cautiously poked one bare toe over the doorstep. Tyki still did not move. Her toe was followed by a foot, then the other foot, and suddenly she was tiptoeing across the dark floor.

Raven hesitated at the edge of the flickering shadows, her heart caught in her throat. By now, she was close enough to hear Tyki's soft breath. Her dark eyes peered cautiously around his chair. His long lashes were closed; not a twitch in his face.

There! On the desk. A glimmering golden key laid next to the candle.

Raven's eyes went wide as she caught sight of the key. This was the master key! The key to open any door on the Ark. Sure, there were some hidden paths to fall into the real world, but they were much too obscure and offset. If Raven was going to rescue Seraphina, she would need something much more reliable.

Something like… a master key!

Raven held her breath as she crept around Tyki. He didn't budge a muscle. Her nimble fingers reached for the golden shaft. Tyki took in a deep breath. Raven felt the cold metal curl against her palm. He exhaled.

The door was still open. Her escape awaited. Now all that was left was to go find Seraphina and—

"Take the candle, akuma. These halls are darker than night."

Cold fear shot through her veins as Raven heard his voice. Her heart nearly stopped. Horror-stricken eyes turned painfully back to the desk.

Tyki still had his head rested against the table, with his back facing her. He still hadn't moved. Had Raven imagined his voice?

No, this was not the case. The strange force of his command gripped her limbs and Raven's hand shot out involuntarily towards the candle. She was helpless to stop herself as she snatched up the candle holder, bringing the hot wax close to her face. Golden key still stubbornly clutched in her trembling fingers, Raven stood red-handed, the flame illuminating her teary black eyes.

This was it. Tyki would kill her now. And not even the sun against her skin to be a final memory.

But as she quivered there, a mess of quiet sniffles and choked sobs, Tyki did not react. The control of his words left her in peace. His gentle breaths continued.

Was he… not going to order her to self-destruct?

Raven had known the risk of death when she entered the tower. Sometimes all it took to be destroyed was to be in the Noah's presence on a bad day. By sneaking into the tower, Raven was sure she would have been eliminated if she were to be caught.

Yet here she was, panicking heart slowly calming down as she realized her safety.

Before Raven could stop herself, she skittered to the door and slipped away. Her bare feet made barely a patter against the cold floors. Luckily, the door had been left open, and Raven was able to silently slither through the crack.

"The angel is across the hall. Pay her a visit, would you?"

His command again gripped her limbs with an iron force. The rush of dark matter in her blood made it clear—she had _not_ imagined Tyki's words this time.

Her body went numb to his power and Raven found herself robotically moving across the hall. There was another frosty door direct across from Tyki's study. In the back of her mind, Raven realized the peculiarity—she could've sworn that this wall had been blank before.

The Noah were the only ones able to open the front door. Could it be that they were the only ones to make doors appear inside, as well?

Her frozen knuckles unwillingly flung the door open and Raven was swept inside. She choked down a sob as she slammed it behind her. The Noah. They knew. They would come for her now. Perhaps they were here, now! Raven's fear grew as she anxiously lifted the candle to cast light about the room.

The flame revealed the one she had been searching for all this time. The one Raven hoped would be able to save them all.

Seraphina.

Her fear for the Noah became but a distant memory. The candle clattered to the floor, splattering hot wax across the walls, but again Raven paid it no attention.

Silent footsteps hurried across the frosty floors to Seraphina's bedside. The poor girl was tucked into a grand bed, with thick blankets pulled up to her chin. Raven scrambled into the fluffy covers, taking an absent-minded moment to appreciate their warmth before refocusing on the Noah's victim.

Seraphina's face was ghostly pale. Tendrils of dark, curly hair framed her face in a soft embrace. Combined with the dark shadows cast over her thin cheeks, Raven's poor friend appeared otherworldly. But there! The soft breaths trickling in and out through Seraphina's lips! There was still hope to save this poor girl's life.

Unfortunately, Raven could sense the dark matter swirling through Seraphina's blood. What had the Noah done to her poor friend?! Fused her innocence with dark matter?! The gentle tug of the innocence—the same tug that Seraphina recognized from her master—had faded, and was replaced with this parasitic sensation of darkness.

Raven had to get her friend out of here quickly.

Although, if one was as optimistic as Raven, even dark matter could come with a silver lining. It allowed the host to communicate telepathically with any level one akuma. Raven reached up to Seraphina, gently brushed back her dark curly locks, and whispered into her mind.

_Seraphina! Seraphina, I'm here. My master sent me to rescue you. Come, stand up! We can escape now, together._

Seraphina gave a quiet groan in response. Raven shook Seraphina's shoulder, trying to wish intoxicated girl awake.

_Come, Seraphina, hurry! I can rescue you from this torture, but we must go now. They know that I am here, surely they will come for us soon—_

But just as she whispered these words, Raven's attention snapped back to the door. Someone was approaching from the other side. This feeling… it was the Noah's power!

Raven's worried eyes trailed over Seraphina's weak form and immediately knew that there would be no escape. Not for the two of them, at least. Seraphina could barely move—there was no way that Raven would be able to rescue her without help.

_Seraphina, listen to me, please. I have a gift for you here, something to aid in our escape. Take it, please! It's the Noah's master key—it will open any door, anywhere, and lead back to the real world! Come, take it. Hide it under your tongue. Surely they will not find it there. Quickly, now!_

Raven slipped the golden key between Seraphina's weak fingers, then slipped off the bed and scrambled towards the door. All she could do was to hope that the poor girl had understood her words.

The shadows cast from her candle seemed to claw at her as she reached for its light. Snatching up the candle holder in her pale fingers, Raven quickly snuffed out the flame just as the door flew open. She pressed herself against the cold wall and held her breath.

She could only hope that they would not notice her.

The paralyzing fear that came with the presence of the Noah gripped her as soon as they stepped inside the room. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, begging her heart to calm. It seemed to thump loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear.

Then again, it was a welcome reminder that Raven was still living.

The involuntary terror faded as the Noah walked by, moving deeper into the room toward Seraphina. Raven was split between running to save her friend or escaping alone; not that she'd be able to best the Noah in a fight either way. But the thought of the frail girl, appearing so withered in that large fluffy bed, made Raven hesitate.

Her feet trailed towards Seraphina, but before she could leap into action, logic proved stronger. Raven left the room, forcing her body to carry her down the hall the way she had come. She tried to ignore the tears streaking down her cheeks—grief for leaving her beloved friend behind.

Luckily, her escape went by smoothly. Raven couldn't help but wonder if there were supernatural forces on her side as she burst through the grand doors and out into the sunlight.

The warmth gleaming down from the sky had never felt better.

Raven forced herself to beam as she raced through the streets, all thought of the Noah now a distant memory. Perhaps she was still in danger, but were any of the akuma ever truly safe? Raven could see the future clearly now; a daring escape with Seraphina, bringing her friend to her master to be healed, coming back to the Ark and rescuing the other akuma. Effectively defeating the Noah and ending their plot against humanity.

Her pale little feet carried her across the Ark, intending to return to her master to ask for reinforcements. After all, dashing into the tower and rescuing Seraphina would require more than just one little akuma. If she had but a few more allies, Raven was sure her plan to escape would finally succeed. A hopeful smile, a true smile, decorated her face at the thought.

If only there had been someone to warn her that hope could be a dangerous thing.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after Paper Crown by Alec Benjamin._


	8. Heaven Was Needing a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More time has passed. Seraphina has about as much mental strength as a vegetable. Optimistic little Raven is back with a teasing of Millennium's plans and is revealed to be one of Cross Marian's altered-akuma. Tasked with rescuing Seraphina, she follows Tyki into the tower, but is caught. Tyki shocks her by not killing her, but instead offering her the master key. Finding herself unable to save Seraphina, Raven leaves the master key with her friend. Will Raven be able to save Seraphina before its too late?

 

 

_Pretty little nesting doll, sitting all alone. Someone must've painted on those rosy red cheeks, for its skin was pale before. And those luscious lips looked pretty plump for being unable to eat. Where'd all the curly dark hair come from, pretty little nesting doll? Missy little nesting doll is just a blank slate for new paintings to cover up her surface._

_Pop! Off comes the first shell of the nesting doll. Ooh, pretty smaller dolly inside! But to have some fun, all that's really needed is the thick outer shell…_

Roade tipped the doll to its side, sending all the inner nesting dolls clattering to the floor. She held up the elegant outermost shell and smirked, tracing its plump smile with her sharp nail.

"Take inside out, and fill the dolly up! Yep, yep!"

Roade carefully held the bottom half of her dolly upright, beginning to fill it with thick black syrup. Before the liquid could reach the top and overflow, Roade snapped the top of the doll back on to keep it shut. The outermost shell of her nesting doll smiled up at her sweetly.

"Lookit you, dolly, you look so innocent! Such a pretty little trap. See the outside is all innocence, but then you open it up and—!"

Roade paused, her gray fingers curled around the hollow wooden doll. Well, the doll would've been hollow, if not for being filled up with the dark fluid.

"Millennium, when do we get to open up our dolly? I want to watch all the icky come oozing out everywhere!" Roade called sweetly.

"Patience, my darling Roade. I just allowed you to terminate some little humans~❤."

Roade sighed, flopping back on the floor. Her spiky hair made a dark halo around her head. "Yes, but that was _boring!_ I only got two of them and the little one didn't even squeal."

Leaving her nesting dolls on the floor, Roade stood to join the Millennium at the banister. Below, the Campbell mansion was filled with people. Ladies donning elegant dresses were twirled about by handsome men. Roade curled her lip.

"Can I play with some of these, too?" she asked.

"No, my precious Roade~❤. The others were only killed to teach dear Tyki a lesson; he was feeling too much… hmm… _compassion_ ," the Millennium snarled, as though the word itself burned his tongue.

Roade pouted. "Fine. But I want something new to play with today."

The Millennium turned his eerie grin to Roade, chuckling softly. "I can never say no to you, Roade~❤. I suppose it would not hurt to complete the angel today~❤."

Roade's face lit up. She gave a joyous little squeal. "Really?! You really mean it?!"

"Yes, sweet Roade. Run along now, you know what to do~❤."

Roade gave a shriek of laughter, hopping up to wrap her arms around the Millennium's big belly. "Thanks, Millennium!" she chirped.

Turning to run down the hallway, Roade's eyes flashed a bright yellow in the darkness. A devious smirk crossed her lips as she raced to a doorway and flung it open, stepping into the Ark.

"Give the finished dolly to the exorcists, they open it up, and _poof!_ They're dead!"

* * *

Seraphina was captured by his dancing yellow eyes. The swirling golden color seemed to spin around her in a dizzying carousel. It danced before her eyes, lightly kissing her nose. Seraphina giggled and reached for it with her bony fingers.

"Hush, little one. Tip your head back, now. I have a gift for you."

Tyki's slender fingers found her chin, gently coaxing her chapped lips open. She gripped his wrist for support as he tipped the glass back. Scarlet wine flowed down her throat.

When he released her, Seraphina slumped back into her chair as though dead. Tyki sighed. The girl had become increasingly frail over the past few months. If only he had paid more attention to the nutrients needed by humans. Although, even if he did know what to give her, he wouldn't be able to. Anything he gave her might activate a memory based on taste—and Tyki knew that couldn't be allowed to occur.

Seraphina's skin was thin and pale, like a worn sheet pulled all too tightly over protruding bones. Her body was dotted with a few multicolored bruises and cuts; but most were self-inflicted as the girl fell or lost her balance, Tyki had to note. Roade may take pride in her torture, but Tyki had yet to touch the child with malicious intent.

Tyki stood to leave the dark room when Roade burst through the door.

"Tyki! It's time. C'mon, we're finally gonna be done with this!" she exclaimed.

Tyki was puzzled. "What is it now, Roade?" He sighed. "Have you been fiddling with the Finders again? Or stolen more useless innocence from them?"

Roade wrinkled her nose at the thought of touching innocence. "No, silly Tyki. We can finally finish with the dolly today!"

"Might you mean… the angel? No, Roade, the doses must continue for at least another month. Our little pet has become such a frail shell that imposing all the dark matter upon her now would likely end her life. My apologies, but it simply cannot be helped," he replied smoothly.

Roade giggled and ran up to Tyki, wrapping her arms around him in an excited hug. "That's what I mean! I got the Millennium to let us finish it today!"

"…Today?"

" _Today!"_

At this, Tyki froze. After a moment of excited squeals, Roade turned her face up to study Tyki's expression, confused.

"What's the matter, Tyki? Don't you want to get rid of it too?"

Tyki's eyelids fluttered as he tried to clear his mind. "The angel… will be complete… today?"

Roade giggled again, hopping over to where Seraphina sat dazed in a chair. "Today!" she squealed, giving a little happy dance.

Tyki looked over to Seraphina, his troubled eyes glancing over her limp figure. Roade was skipping around her, pulling at her arms and pinching her cheeks. If they were to finish the angel today, the girl inside would surely die…

"Did you get permission first, Roade?" Tyki asked, walking over and hoisting Seraphina up onto his shoulder. He stepped away so the girl was away from Roade's reach.

Roade pouted. "Ye- _es,_ of course I did. The Millennium _ordered_ me to!"

Tyki pursed his lips. He tried to keep the strain off his face. "Ok, then I suppose we should get started," he answered lightly.

Roade gave another excited squeal and hopped to her feet, racing out the door. Tyki followed much more reluctantly.

As they moved down the hall, Tyki tried to shake the sleepy girl awake. "Seraphina, wake up, child. Come now, I need your attention, little angel."

To Tyki's dismay, the poor girl didn't stir. The child wouldn't even me conscious for the last few moments of her life. Then again, perhaps that was for the better. Fusing dark matter into innocence certainly wasn't a pleasant experience.

Tyki followed the loud echoes of Roade's footsteps down the hallway and into the incubation room, cringing with every step. A thick glass tube sat in the center, with the Akuma Egg dangling above. Thick wires twisted and coiled down to latch onto the head of the incubator.

Opening the seal to the thick glass tube, Tyki gently slipped Seraphina inside. He laid her on the stomach and pressed a few wires into her wings. A shame that the angel would never learn to fly.

Roade pressed her face against the glass, a wondrous smile decorating her face.

Tyki ignored Roade's excited babbling as they walked into the control room. Before Tyki knew it, he was at the head of the panel controlling the Akuma Egg. As if in a daze, his knuckles tightened around the lever that would begin the experiment.

This was the last time Tyki would ever allow himself to develop affection for a human being.

"Tyki, wait."

Roade's perplexed words broke through the void, and Tyki let out a breath he never realized he had been holding. The enthusiastic Noah had stopped bouncing up and down. Instead, she had her head cocked to the side, listening.

"Hear that?" she asked Tyki.

Tyki closed his eyes and listened, too. Yes, there was a new noise indeed. It was faint, but rapidly getting louder. It sounded as though… the hurried pounding of many little feet.

His golden gaze slowly turned to meet Roade's, two perplexed yellow eyes staring into each other.

"Is that…?" he questioned.

But Tyki didn't have enough time to finish his question. Before another word could pass his lips, the doors to the incubation room burst open. Well, it might be more accurate to say that they were broken down.

Brilliant streaks of black and white came racing forth, flooding the room and blocking out the image on the monitors. Pale little fingers quickly found the cameras suspended from the walls and crushed the lens. Tyki caught sight of dark crimson pentacles and froze for a moment, stunned.

"Are those… akuma?" he murmured, half to himself and half to Roade.

When Roade didn't answer, Tyki turned to her. But there was only empty air as the door to the room swung shut. Tyki winced.

There would be no one to stop Roade from killing them all.

* * *

Seraphina's cold fingers traced down the side of the glass. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew that she wanted out. The metal surface she was laying on chilled the skin of her belly at a time where all she wanted was warmth.

She reached back to ghost her fingertips along the thick wires clipped to her back. Ahh, yes. Seraphina could remember this now. Now was when the thick black fluid would come streaking in, burning through her blood and sapping her strength.

 _No... I don't wanna,_ Seraphina thought absentmindedly _._

Roade was there, pressing into Seraphina's mind with those yellow eyes. Tugging her towards sleep, forcing her towards nightmares and death. Seraphina vaguely saw Roade's lips move and somehow understood what they said.

"Sleep, little dolly, and finally serve the true apostles of God."

 _Stay away from the true apostles_.

Seraphina pushed back, creating a loud _clang_ as her elbow collided with the glass. She tried to escape from Roade's unnerving golden gaze, but her body was too sluggish and wouldn't respond to her mind. Tears dotted Seraphina's dark eyes as she desperately whipped herself around in the incubator.

But then the golden yellow eyes were gone, replaced by a haunting laughter as Roade walked out the door. Seraphina could just make out the two dark blurs as they stalked out of the experimentation room. Her shallow breaths became much more rapid as she realized what would be coming soon.

The thick black goo, snaking through the tubes and wires to stuff her sluggish body.

_No… Please…. Grandmother, I'm scared…_

Perhaps if she were fortunate enough, her body would perish before the pain began.

Yet somehow, as Seraphina braced herself there, no harm came to her. Instead, there was a loud whoosh of air as the incubator unsealed and cold hands reached inside. Seraphina's panicked breaths quickened further, becoming overwhelmed by the many stimuli flooding her senses.

Little hands were tugging at her skin, ripping the wires and cords from her wings. They jerked Seraphina out from the incubator, where she fell roughly to the floor. Seraphina's weak muscles strained to lift herself away from the attacking hands and escape, but they only chased her across the floor, pushing and pulling her away from the incubator.

_Seraphina! Come now, stand up! We need to get out before the Noah arrive, hurry._

Fortunately, Seraphina didn't have to stand on her own. She felt two skinny arms encase her body, wrapping around her own and helping Seraphina to lift her weight from the floor. The arms led her out of the room, away from the incubator, away from the Akuma Egg, away from the Noah. Seraphina's feet tripped and dragged as she tried to keep up with her rescuer's fast pace.

_Come, Seraphina. Faster, run faster. You have to hurry, you have to escape before they call for us if you ever want to dance again. Come on, Seraphina, oh I've hoped for your strength in this moment._

Again, that voice. The voice in Seraphina's head that was not her own. The voice that was not Roade's, not Tyki's, nor any of the other Noah.

As Seraphina's feet hit the endless cobblestone road outside the tower, her head lolled back to see quite a sight. Hordes of black figures were pouring in through the doors from which she had just escaped. Red pentacles streaked by her as though one of her nightmares had come alive.

_Head up, Seraphina. The akuma are here to help you, though the Noah will eliminate us all soon. Please, hurry! You have to wake up. An akuma cannot use the master key. Come on, Seraphina, come back to me, and be free!_

Thankfully enough, the arms kept dragging Seraphina away from the tower and into the city. They ducked through multiple doorways, backtracking and changing direction frequently. Seraphina had no idea where they were going, and somehow she felt that her rescuer didn't know either. The voice continued all this time, urging her awake, coaxing her back to life.

Finally Seraphina's body hit its limit and she fell, sprawling across the middle of the road. Those two skinny arms desperately tried to hold her and continue to run, but they were too small to carry Seraphina on their own.

_Seraphina, Seraphina please! Please Seraphina, you can't die like this. Not here, not to them. I want to see you dance again! You promised to teach me. Come, Seraphina, I have held great hope for your escape and now the opportunity is finally here!_

Seraphina groaned and blinked open her swollen eyes, trying to refocus her vision. The shock was causing her senses to begin to surface, no matter how uncalibrated they were.

She could make out a small face, as pale as the moon. A little mouth that drooped open to gasp in breath, with two red stars on either side of the cheeks. Dark eyes, long lashes, and oily ebony hair, as black as a raven.

_Raven…_

"Raven!" Seraphina rasped, her throat scratchy and dry from misuse.

Raven glanced back to Seraphina and smiled, pleased that her friend was finally coming back to her senses. She, along with Seraphina's assistance, dragged Seraphina's body into one of the open doorways of the buildings lining the street.

_Seraphina, you're finally waking up! I'm so happy!_

Seraphina frowned, confused. Was this Raven's voice that was speaking in her mind?

_Yes, Seraphina, it's me. I'm just a level one, so I don't have vocal chords to speak normally like level twos and threes. Now that you have dark matter in you, you're nearly an akuma, so we can speak through our minds—but never mind that. The Noah will be coming after you soon, and you have to escape!_

Seraphina shook her head, thoroughly confused by the sudden onslaught of information.

_Hush, Seraphina, calm down. Do you have the key I gave you? Remember, it's gold, and you hid it between your lips. I cannot use it, for I have no human blood in me, but Seraphina, you can! Your makeup is similar enough to that of a Noah that the key will work! At least, I hope it will…_

Seraphina was suddenly aware of the sharp metallic taste spreading through her mouth. Since when did she put something in her mouth?! Her senses may be picking up, but her memory certainly was not.

Seraphina reached under her tongue and found a small golden key. She moved to dry it on her skirt, but instead found her body to be covered by a thick sheet. Her lazy vision was drawn to a small embroidered crest, the shape of a valiant cross. Seraphina fingered the threads with her numb touch.

Raven's cold hand on her own redirected Seraphina's attention to the key. It was a flash of golden color in the darkness of the night.

_It's the master key, Seraphina. It'll open any of these doors and let you out of here. Quickly, use it on a door, any door! With it, you can finally—_

A flame blazed between their lowered faces, piercing a nearby wall. The loud boom that followed caused Seraphina's ears to ring. She found herself blown onto her back by its force. Straining to lift her head, she could make out Raven's small form sprawled across the black pavement on the other side of their attacker.

"You insolent fool. You thought by bombarding us with akuma you could escape? Silly human," Roade's voice split the air.

Seraphina's wide eyes were redirected to Roade, who calmly paced towards Raven and Seraphina. Her open palm was extended to the side, and above it hovered several blazing candles. The neon pink wax of the candles had been sharpened to a point, giving them the form of deadly stakes.

Fear and instinct powered Seraphina's body as she scrambled towards her feet, crawling towards the only safety that she knew; Raven. Another pink candle crashed through her path, blocking her.

"You moron. You think you can save your little akuma friend? I suppose your human mind has lasted longer than we predicted. Never mind that, it just means I'll get to play one more game with you before it's all gone. Trust this, stupid dolly, we will exterminate your innocence soon enough."

Rubble flew as another candle sharply missed the back of Seraphina's head. It created a rapid _zing_ as it clipped the edge of her ear. A string of her blood arced through the air, splattering against the stone ground. The warmth slowly trickled down her neck to mix with the cold sweat coating her skin.

Two trembling fingers raised to touch the minor wound as Seraphina took in a shuddering breath. She didn't have to sense to cry.

"And then there's Tyki, carrying you through the human world. Ah, well. Millennium has punished him well enough. For now, I'll just catch the troublemakers here. Isn't that what you do at the end of a game of tag?"

Seraphina locked eyes with Raven across the blazing field of fiery candles. The dark-haired little akuma smiled at Seraphina. Her relaxed gaze was filled with a content resolve that Seraphina never would have expected.

Raven's sweet voice echoed through her mind as tears trickled from her eyes.

_Run, free yourself. Escape, Seraphina, I believe that you can. Save the akuma, my poor friend, save us all. My hopes are finally passed on to you. I'm so sorry that it had to end like this, but this way you can finally be free._

Roade smirked wickedly and glared at Raven through half-lidded golden eyes.

"Akuma, I order you. Self-destruct."

First, pale little Raven turned stark white and her gaze became bloodshot. Then the blood-pumping veins rose like webs to the surface of her greying skin. Her dark eyes bugged out, and streaks of scarlet ran from her nose. Her ears. Her eyes. Her mouth.

And then, little Raven's cursed soul was gone.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after Heaven Was Needing a Hero by Jo Dee Messina._


	9. Funhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roade convinces the Millennium to finish filling Seraphina with dark matter now. Tyki reluctantly brings Seraphina to the tower, but before the procedure can begin, the room is flooded with akuma. Seraphina is dragged away by Raven, who meets an unfortunate end. What will happen to Seraphina now? Will she be able to regain her senses and escape on her own, or is she doomed to death by dark matter?

 

Seraphina's breath came in dry pants as she pumped her arms, running as fast as possible. Her body still hadn't quite woken up from Tyki's numbing, allowing her to move quickly without feeling exhaustion or pain. But from the metallic taste spreading through her mouth, this strain of movement wasn't helping her physical condition.

Behind her, she knew Roade was coming. The moment that the dust had cleared, Seraphina had torn her eyes from Roade's gory wonderland and run from where Raven had once knelt. Roade had simply watched in amusement as Seraphina fled.

Seraphina tried to hold on to Raven's words as her feet pounded the pavement. _It's the master key. Use it on a door, any door!_

Buildings stretched into the dark sky around her, casting black shadows over the streets. Some of them simply had empty doorways cut out while others had no opening whatsoever. But there were plenty of doors with a knob and keyhole.

Turning sharply, Seraphina threw herself at the nearest door. She fumbled with the golden key in her fingers, trying to figure out which end to insert into the lock. But as she stared down at the golden key, there appeared to be three of them, with three swaying hands to match.

She rested her damp forehead against the door, trying to regain some sense of balance. The cold slab of stone felt like ice against her skin. Desperate puffs of air passed through her lips, but the more she attempted to calm herself, the faster her heart seemed to beat.

A warm finger tapped on her shoulder. Seraphina froze. Closing her eyes, praying for it to not be true. Perhaps the touch had been imagined. Or maybe it was a ghost.

Yet those bright golden eyes staring wide over her shoulder were definitely very real.

Seraphina let out a strangled scream as she stumbled to get away from Roade. Unfortunately, the world seemed to twist around her and Seraphina crumpled to the ground. The golden key was lost from her grip and clattered away. Seraphina's blurred vision couldn't make out where it had gone.

Roade stood over her, observing with a cruel gaze. She was wearing her signature smirk; a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Dolly, didn't you know? Little birds aren't supposed to fly their nest."

"This was never a nest, you monster. This is a cage, no matter how much ribbon and lace you attempt to conceal it in," Seraphina whispered, her mind finally beginning to function. She clasped one hand over the other in an attempt to hide their trembling. It didn't work.

"I see that you're still just a stupid human girl. But that's ok, it just means we can play some more," Roade replied with a merry grin.

Roade scooped up the golden key from its position on the ground and strolled away, holding it up high in the glint of the moonlight.

"Now, now. What have we here? This is pretty. I've heard before that you humans are drawn to shiny objects, but I never knew it was true."

"That belongs to me," Seraphina croaked. The quiver in her voice betrayed her, revealing the truth of her fear.

"Aww, now that's just no fun. What if I wanted to play with it too?," Roade told her with a giggle. Her eerie laughter echoed down the street for several seconds before Seraphina spoke up.

"What if… we both played with it? What if we played… a game?" Seraphina asked quietly.

"Ooh! You really want to play with me?" Roade chirped. "No, don't answer that. We'll just play anyways. Now, what game should we play… Ooh, I know just the one! Here, here, dolly, listen to the rules."

Roade's harsh grip found Seraphina's chin, jerking the poor girl upright to stare into her eyes. There was a mischievous golden glint in Roade's gaze this time.

"Rule number one. I get to hide the key anywhere on the Ark, and if you find it, you get to leave."

Seraphina squirmed in Roade's grip, trying to break free.

"Rule number two. If you don't get the key before Lord Millennium wakes up from his nap, I win and you don't get to leave."

Seraphina found her efforts to be useless, and instead opted to spat blood in Roade's face. Roade snarled, throwing Seraphina back into the wall, and wiping the splatter from her cheek in disgust before continuing.

"Rule number three. If I win, we get to play with your family again."

A bubbly giggle echoed in Seraphina's numb ears.

Roade gave a cruel smirk and flicked her wrist, causing the golden key to disappear from sight. Not that Seraphina's sight at the moment was the most reliable at the moment.

"Let the game begin! I'd say the Millennium will wake in, hmm, an hour, perhaps? Better get moving, little human."

Reaching behind her back, Roade pulled an umbrella out of nowhere. She hopped up and perched upon it as if it were a witch's broom, then began to shoot away into the sky.

_I have to stop her._

"Wait, Roade," Seraphina called, coughing weakly. Roade didn't stop.

"Roade, I said wait. I need another rule to be included in your game," Seraphina tried again, her voice stronger this time.

Finally Roade froze, though she didn't turn to face Seraphina. "Another… rule? But I already made up all the rules, our game is perfect."

"Not to me, it isn't. This game isn't fair. After all, you have a partner, don't you? Lord Millennium gave it to you earlier, correct? What was its name… Lero?"

Seraphina found strength in her words. Piece of her memory were beginning to return. And now that she'd begun, there was no backing out of it.

Roade's smirk twisted into a frown, and her face filled with distain. "Lero's not part of the game. He was a gift."

"Yes, a gift he may be, but it also isn't fair. Your inclusion of a partner upsets the balance of players. I require an assistant as well if you wish for this game to be just. And you know… If you really make all of your games this unfair, no one will ever want to play with you."

Seraphina swallowed another cough as Roade still didn't move. She knew how powerful the silence could be. Her burning gaze continued to bore into Roade's back, her body tense as she waited for the Noah to yield.

Roade scowled. "It's not unfair."

"Exactly what a manipulative fraud such as yourself would say. I contemplated participating in more future games with you if this was enjoyable, but if you're going to tamper with the rules, I suppose not. No wonder the other Noah never want to include you."

Seraphina could tell she struck a chord when Roade finally turned to face her. "What do you mean, they don't include me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I probably should've skirted the topic completely. Never mind me."

Roade just stared, probably trying to figure out if Seraphina was trying to trick her. Sure, Roade was no idiot, but she could not comprehend where all these words were coming from. Surely the dumb human girl would not be capable of inventing such a ruse in her mind.

"My games are fair," Roade stated, as if trying to reassure herself.

"I suppose they would be, if the players were balanced," Seraphina stated, doing her best to appear nonchalant. She wished desperately for a glass of water—anything really, as long as it was not wine—to sooth her dry throat.

Roade's lip curled as she snarled at Seraphina. "Fine then. You know what? I'll make this fair. Not only will I give you a partner, I'll give you Lero. Then the odds will be in _your_ favor rather than mine." She threw the umbrella in Seraphina's direction. "There, happy now?"

Seraphina tried not to flinch under Roade's intense gaze. Those yellow eyes unnerved her, more than she'd like to admit. She reached as steadily as possible for the umbrella, pulling it close.

"Yes, Roade. I am content. I accept the conditions of your game."

With that, Roade slipped through a nearby doorway and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _This is impossible_.

When Seraphina had gambled with Roade, she had been hoping for a better advantage. Just receiving the umbrella hadn't been very helpful. At least it hadn't been, so far.

"Just wait until the Lord Millennium finds out about this, Lero! Between Tyki running about in the human world and Roade playing her games, he'll be furious, Lero! Lero, Lero!"

The more upset the umbrella became, the more it repeated its name. It was like a broken record player.

"And then there's Roade, including me in this madness, Lero! I refuse to participate, I say, _refuse_. Lero. I belong by the Lord Millennium's side, as I've always been, Lero, Lero!"

Seraphina sighed as she struggled along. As much as the animated umbrella liked to complain, it had loyally been bobbing along Seraphina's side as she dragged herself down the street. She was leaning against the buildings as she walked, using the wall to help support her weight.

"Who is the Millennium Earl anyways? I can't recall what occurred when I arrived here, but I believe I have heard of some plot to end the… oh, whatever were they called… exorcists?" Seraphina conversed.

At the word 'exorcists', Lero perked up again. "THOSE FOUL EXORCISTS! LERO, LERO! They toss me about, those fat, loud, annoying people with their pig-headed faces, Lero."

Seraphina's eyes widened, not entirely sure how to process the insult. "Excuse me?" she questioned politely.

"Trust me, those exorcists are crueler than cruel itself, Lero! The Lord Millennium may be working to destroy the world, but those exorcists are much, much eviler! Lero, Lero!"

Seraphina nodded slowly, quietly storing that information about the Earl of Millennium in the back of her mind. Something told her that Lero would keep talking as long as he was unaware of the information he was giving away.

"I see, it seems that those exorcists are tampering with your plans to… My apologies, I appear to have forgotten. What where they meddling with, again?"

Lero seemed to really enjoy this topic of meddling exorcists. "They scamper about, Lero, ruining our plans and defeating the Millennium's weapons! Lero! They threaten me at every opportunity, Lero."

"That sounds horrible," Seraphina stated, her voice dripping with false pity.

Lero, being a naïve umbrella, took the bait and continued. "It is, Lero. They announce that they shall save the world from my power—I mean from the Noah's power—but they will never win. I—I mean the Noah—are too powerful, Lero! I shall destroy the world, Lero! BWAHAHAHA!"

Seraphina cringed as the overly loud umbrella began to cackle like a maniac. At least she had retrieved the information she needed; these Noah were some kind of demented creature. Their agreement to use her "gift" had likely been a lie—Seraphina didn't even know how long she had been kept here. She had to escape.

"I'm sure you're very powerful," she assured Lero wearily.

Lero puffed up his chest proudly, if an umbrella could do that. "I am, Lero! Not that any of the other Noah ever recognize it… Lero… Roade simply uses me for her games and the others ignore me."

"That sounds horrible," Seraphina said, going back to the fake pity.

"It is, Lero!"

Lero turned to face Seraphina, his jack-o'-lantern eyes brimming with tears. Seraphina would've been more surprised by this if she hadn't just been having a conversation with an umbrella.

"Thank you, Lero, Lero. None of the other Noah ever listen, Lero. Perhaps someone treasures me after all, Lero."

Seraphina gave him a small smile, feeling a twinge of guilt for deceiving the innocent umbrella. "I do treasure you, Lero. Although… I'll probably be dead soon. I have no idea where Roade concealed the key and my movements are extremely limited. If only I could get to a higher vantage point, if only Roade had allowed me to use my wings to fly…"

Not that Seraphina could fly anyways. Or even feel her wings for that matter.

But Lero took the bait and sprung to attention. "I can fly you, Lero!"

"I… I don't know. I'm pretty heavy. Are you sure you're powerful enough? I want to fly to the top of the tower," Seraphina said with a dramatic sigh.

Lero whooshed underneath her, scooping her body off the floor so she was seated on the umbrella much like how Roade had been before. "Have no fear, Lero! I will fly you to the top of that tower and anywhere else you ever need to go!"

Seraphina curled her hands around the umbrella, her weary legs relieved to no longer have to hold her own weight. "Thank you. You're so strong and powerful."

Seraphina continued to feed the umbrella's ego as they drifted upwards towards the tower. The higher they got, the more Seraphina could see of the Ark, as the Noah had called it.

It was shaped like a giant cube, reminding Seraphina of the dice cubes Roade had lying about in her dream world. The entirety of the cube was covered in the pueblo-like buildings Seraphina had seen her first time here. Its white color was so pure that it seemed to glow in the dark of the night. And at the top of the cube was the tall cathedral-like tower that Seraphina had been tortured in before.

Finally they reached the top of the tower and Seraphina lightly touched her feet next to its peak. The tip streaked upwards, becoming thinner until it was only the width of a needle. Seraphina held on to the spire for support as Lero hovered nearby.

"Can you spot the key?" Seraphina asked absentmindedly as she tried to make out the buildings below. She had been hoping the small flash of gold would stand out against the pure streets, but it appeared that Roade had not left the key lying about in the middle of the road.

"Where do you think she hid it? I bet she stuck it in one of those buildings…" Seraphina mumbled quietly to herself as she scanned the landscape.

"She didn't hide it in one of the houses, Lero. They're impossible to enter; the doors are simply there as portals to other rooms, Lero."

"So once I have obtained the key I can simply exit through any door?"

"If Roade lets you, Lero, Lero. She likes to play games, but don't expect her to play fair. Roade will trap you here forever if you let her, Lero."

Seraphina sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose my future appears bleak."

Lero seemed to shrug, if an umbrella could do that. "Not for certain, Lero. The Lord Millennium still has not awoken from his nap. Roade likely hid the key in the tower, Lero, and I can help you look."

Seraphina smiled gratefully at the little purple umbrella. "Thank you, Lero. Could you transport me back to the ground now, please?"

Lero happily obeyed, and brought Seraphina right down in front of the tower doors. She thanked him graciously.

Strangely enough, the double doors of the tower were already cracked open. Seraphina held her breath and carefully curled her fingers around the heavy doors to peer inside the tower.

There was only a blank, empty corridor.

Seraphina groaned, wilting against the wall next to her. "I forgot. Only the Noah can make the doors appear."

"You called?"

Seraphina let out a startled squawk as Tyki popped out of nowhere, his breath tickling her ear when he leaned all too close. She fell away from him and Lero quickly flew behind her to support her back and keep her body upright.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Seraphina cried in a pained voice. She gave him a quick scan, and upon realizing that he had no red wine with him, she relaxed slightly.

"I simply came to monitor your activities. The Earl of Millennium did entrust your safety to me, after all. Despite any twisted games Roade may play, that fact remains," he purred.

Seraphina grunted her acknowledgement and pushed Lero away, hoping to remain strong in front of her enemy. His bemused smirk told her that he wouldn't hurt her now. And despite his tall figure, Seraphina found herself relatively unintimidated.

Fun times with Roade had made Tyki seem as though a kitten in comparison.

"Well I don't supposed you'd consider assisting me, would you?" Seraphina mumbled sarcastically.

Tyki didn't pause to consider at all. "Why of course not, my little pet. This deal you struck with Roade is one of your own. I won't interfere. As you pointed out earlier, would that not add another player to your side of the game and make it unfair?"

He had heard that?! Seraphina, embarrassed by her current state (for she made such a fuss and still did not have the golden key), turned her back to hide the color spreading over her cheeks. She could tell that Tyki had caught it, however, by his condescending chuckle.

In a poor attempt to recover her pride, Seraphina simply gave a huff in reply and threw open the doors of the tower, marching inside.

Seraphina tried to look as though she had a purpose in mind as she strut down the long hallway. In truth, her fast pace was making the nausea come crawling back and the force of each step sent tremors through her weak muscles. But Tyki didn't need to know that.

Lero drifted along beside her, blatantly ignoring Tyki. This was something that Seraphina approved of. The offending figure was currently moving calmly along behind her without a peep.

Finally Seraphina stopped and turned to the wall to her right. There must be some kind of trick to it; maybe they just will the door to appear and the Ark obeys.

_Door, appear._

_Open sesame._

_Abrakadabra. Alakazam. Open up, boom bang splat bam._

But no matter what kind of bad rhymes Seraphina came up with in her head, the wall refused to budge. She let out a frustrated huff and kicked the wall, creating a loud echo that drifted down the empty hall.

 _This is impossible_ , she thought again. Tyki's gaze boring into her back wasn't helping.

"You know, Tyki could open a door for you, Lero," Lero suggested not-so-helpfully.

Seraphina sighed dramatically, laying a hand on her hip and pivoting to face Lero. Still ignoring Tyki. "I don't know, Lero, he appears to be rather adamant on simply watching."

"Well have you offered anything, Lero, Lero? I'm sure you two could work out a trade, Lero."

Seraphina cast a sideways glance at Tyki. He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Yes, little angel, offer me something."

Before she could think up a biting retort, the ground shifted underneath their feet and the floor slipped away. It wasn't just Seraphina's light-headedness this time—the tower itself was actually tipping over.

Seraphina tried not to scream as they went tumbling down the endless hallway. They only fell for a short while, though, before coming to an abrupt halt.

Peeling her eyes open—Seraphina hadn't even realized she had closed them—she found herself dandling from Lero's floating handle. Tyki had managed to summon a door and was sitting elegantly on the edge of its frame. Seraphina scowled. Only that bastard would be able to appear elegant on a sideways doorframe.

"The Millennium's awake," Tyki sighed, "Apparently he decided that now would be a good time to take the Ark for a spin. Not that he can actually make it go anywhere, anyways, just order it to tip this way and that…"

Seraphina glanced down into the void beneath her and her grip tightened on Lero's handle. She bit her lip, hoping to keep it from trembling. Still, her body quivered out of fear for her uncertain future. And Tyki was still watching her with that disturbing yellow gaze.

"We have to get out of here," she stated, refusing to meet Tyki's eyes.

Tyki looked thoughtfully up and down the hall, settling on the end with the door they had entered through. "I'd suggest that way."

Seraphina glared at him. "I never would've guessed that we would've gone the way with a door, thanks Tyki," she spat.

Tyki smiled wryly. "Why, you're very welcome."

Seraphina quietly asked Lero to bring her to the door, to which he silently complied. The umbrella's unusual quietness didn't help her nerves; she could only reason that it was because he had befriended the Noah's hostage, and the Millennium would punish him for that later.

A half-glance over her shoulder revealed Tyki to be walking up the sideways walls, following her. Typical. Leave it to that cocky jerk to defy the laws of physics. His top hat didn't even budge.

"I'm a Noah," he explained to her bitter glare. "The Ark obeys me, no matter what I ask."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the doors. But upon pushing one open, a gray hand reached through from the other side and locked onto Lero.

Roade yanked the umbrella, throwing him out into open air and hanging on to the end so she flew up with it. When Seraphina's rocky ride came to a stop, Roade was perched on the umbrella's face, with Seraphina shrinking back as far as she could go without falling off. It was a very, very long way down. Her grip on Lero's handle tightened and trembled.

"Lady Roade, get off of my face! Lero, Lero, Lero!" the frantic umbrella squawked.

Roade, of course, completely ignored it. "Insolent human, you broke the rules," she grinned. A victorious smirk that told Seraphina that Roade had been hoping for this to happen.

"I did no such thing," Seraphina claimed, feels as though her voice was taken by the wind. She tried to crawl further down the umbrella, but found herself at the edge of the curve handle.

Roade stalked a little closer. "Yes, you did. You got help from Tyki."

"A limitation on assistance was never a part of the rules; your giving me Lero was simply an unofficial agreement after we began," she cried, her voice raising a few octaves with a glance down.

Roade's smirk only grew. "Oh? Well then, I suppose you've forgotten that the Millennium has awoken." She stepped closer to Seraphina and bent forward, letting a golden key slip from her sleeve and waving it in front of Seraphina's face. "You lost the game, Seraphina."

"But no more than thirty minutes have passed! You previously promised an hour," Seraphina protested. She couldn't tell if it was icy tears flowing down her cheeks or if rain was falling from the sky.

But as Roade stared with those half-lidded golden eyes, Seraphina slowly realized the truth.

"You woke him up," Seraphina whispered, horrified. She knew that it was unlikely that Roade would play fair, but she hadn't expected _this_.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did not. No matter; off you go!" Roade dramatically drew her leg back, swinging it out to kick Seraphina off the umbrella. "Sweet dreams."

Lero's hysteric screeching filled Seraphina's ears as she fell, but it became far away all too quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death as her body fell helpless through the cold night.

But death did not come. Instead, she smacked into something with jolting impact. Death had been eluding her for her entire stay with the Noah, and she was beginning to get tired of it. If she was going to die, couldn't the devil get it over with already?!

Yet there a devil stood, in the form of Tyki Mikk. His warm hands encased one of her own.

"Don't let me go," Seraphina managed to choke out, short of breath from her fall.

"Want to hear a story, Seraphina?"

"You're supposed to keep me safe," she gasped, icy tears stinging her cheeks.

"I had human friends once. What a silly thought; for myself to feel compassion for a human."

"You said you were going to keep me alive," she cried.

"Unfortunately, they died. It was my fault. Our Lord Millennium killed them when he decided I was too _'distracted'_."

"I want to live!" she screamed as the wind whipped her hair.

"He is currently finding more innocent humans for you to kill. I do not wish for more unnecessary people to die."

"Tyki, please," she begged him as her body shook with sobs.

"Perhaps I have the strength to pull you up. And perhaps not. But if you slip through my fingers, you will be spared that fate, for now."

"Tyki, no. What if I die?" she breathed through silent tears.

"Oh, my darling, but what if you fly?"

Seraphina's fingers slipped from his grip and she was lost to the night.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime._ _This chapter was named after Running With the Wolves by Aurora._


	10. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer has transitioned into autumn and now is the beginning of winter. Despite Roade cheating at their game, Seraphina escapes with the help of trusty sidekick Lero. Although she begs Tyki not to drop her, he releases her from the Ark's cruel hold. Whatever could be awaiting her below?

The snow fell gently the night that Cross walked down to investigate the Ark. Of course, this weather was not unusual—it was well into the winter season and the biting cold was present nearly every time he stepped outside. Cross growled as the thick snowflakes once again snuffed out his cigarette.

"Damn weather… that little demon better get here soon," he grumbled under his breath.

He stubbornly lit another cigarette and continued on his way. Cross hadn't been outside for any more than an hour and he was already sick of it. Perhaps there was a brothel somewhere nearby he could go to warm up after this job was done...

Suddenly, an akuma burst forth from a snow drift. Cross casually shot it with Judgement. Its bloodied corpse was sent sailing back into the snow, releasing fumes that spread over the ground like mist.

"Tch... Way less of these things out tonight..."

Cross glanced up at the source of the akuma. The Ark. In the shape of a large white cube, the Ark almost seemed to glow in the night. Which Cross did not mind, for it blocked out the moon, and even Cross needed light to see.

But Cross did mind when the Ark suddenly began to move.

His red eyes snapped up to the object in the sky the moment it began to turn. Fortunately, it was not actually moving; only rotating. There would've been a major issue if the Millennium had figured out how to gain back control of the Ark. Sometimes, lost in his insanity, the Millennium would awaken and attempt to take the Ark away from Edo. However, the Millennium hadn't managed to make it budge, not since the 14th's betrayal. Only spin it about like a mad carousel.

Redirecting his attention to the path before him, Cross noticed something in the distance. Perhaps... a Skull?

No, not just _a_ Skull. There were many Skulls. Smirking silently to himself, Cross crept up to them. Eradicating the Millennium's precious minions was a great way to relieve boredom.

A few shots from Judgement and their bodies fell burning to the ground. Snickering softly to himself, Cross flicked a snowflake off of Judgement's barrel. No amount of Skulls would ever best his brilliant gun.

Moving right along, Cross attempted to continue on his way. However, the snow before him did not crunch under his boot as would be expected. Instead, it let out a small groan. Cross frowned. He attempted to step into the snow again, but unfortunately, this only yielded a louder cry of pain.

_There appears to be something wrong with this snow._

_Perhaps the red snow has been mutated to speak?_

_There better not be a person under this snow._

_I hope that there is not a person under this snow._

_Please don't let there be person under this snow._

A short flick of his gloved hand revealed a person under the snow.

Cross brought himself back to his feet slowly, his stoic expression remaining unchanged. Silently, Cross glanced about. There appeared to be no one else around. No one could blame him if the _great snowstorm_ covered this poor person back up. A victim to be taken by the wrath of nature. The great Cross Marian, lost in a _horrific storm_ , would be innocent if he failed to save a helpless life adrift in the snow.

Taking in a hefty sigh, Cross deftly kicked the snow back over the body. There was simply nothing he could do. How could he be expected to recover a body when this _raging blizzard_ covered it faster than he could dig? Cross was filled with remorse that was definitely real (definitely) as he stepped away (real for sure).

Unfortunately for him, Cross took one last glance to confirm that the body was fully covered. Little did he know, had he not taken this glance, he would have been saved a great deal of trouble in the future.

But Cross did take this glance, and he did notice something strange. A small tuft of fabric stuck up defiantly from the snow. And, like a cursed beacon, there laid an embroidered emblem which screamed for his attention.

The cross of the Black Order.

How ironic that Cross Marian could have the name 'Cross' yet hold such great resentment for the cross stitched there. He turned up his nose in disgust, yet found that he could no longer walk away with such ease. While Cross disliked the organization for which the symbol stood, there were many people there that he quietly held dear.

And so, hesitantly lifting the snow from her figure, Cross Marian stumbled upon Seraphina Taglioni.

"You look like death," he informed her curtly as she sputtered up blood at his feet. She wheezed weakly and tried to look at up at who was addressing her.

The poor girl was wrapped in a blanket, yet that seemed to be doing nothing to combat the cold. She was a mess of scrapes and bruises. Cross's eyes widened upon noting the array of feathers adorning her back. However, his surprise quickly turned into a frown once realizing that there was something not quite right with this innocence.

"Whose innocence is that," he questioned, turning her slightly to get a better look at the innocence upon her back. He tenderly brushed a finger along her spine. "God, what were those Noah up to this time? I didn't even know they could make brats like you nowadays."

She coughed and let out a small sob in return.

"You look like you need help. Probably a hospital. Definitely not from the Order, those twisted hypocritical bastards."

Cross sighed, watching smoke curl from the cigarette poised between two gloved fingers. This creature dredged up from Hell was now coughing blood over his most excellent pair of shoes. That wouldn't do, now would it?

"Fine! I'll give you a hand. But only this once. Then you get to be someone else's problem. Probably Komui's."

Letting out a tired-but-mostly-annoyed sigh, Cross pulled himself to his feet and scooped the girl up by the waist. He could feel her every bone jutting out against his side. He shook his head and draped her over his shoulder, allowing her blood to run all over his nice coat.

The girl was dangerously still and silent as he turned back the way he had come. "It's all that brat's fault. Stupid kid had to go and be Neah's vessel. Now I'm as soft as those other idiots who want to go and save the people," Cross muttered crossly to himself. Then he chuckled a bit. "Nah, I'll never go that soft. Just enough for a hospital and some food. And that's _it_."

* * *

When Seraphina finally awoke, she had no idea where she was.

The sparse room was lit only by the sunrise streaming colors through the window and a paper lantern. In fact, expect for the futon on which she laid and a bedside table, the room was completely empty. There was a soft, relaxing murmur that drifted in through the paper windows, caused by chirping crickets outside. Occasional voices of people walking through the streets were heard as well, as this was what woke Seraphina.

She yawned lazily and stretched, but was snapped from her stupor by the pinching in her back. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she cast a glance over her shoulder.

It was difficult to see through the shadows, but Seraphina's blurred eyes quickly identified the glinting of thin silver spires. There were many needles prickled along her spine.

A small yelp of shock escaped her lips. After all, who would expect to wake up and find that they had been turned into a human porcupine? Gathering the needles in clumps, she frantically ripped them from her skin, flinching slightly as the violent removal drew pricks of blood.

Messily slapping the needles to the bedside table, Seraphina stood. The wooden floorboards were cold against her bare feet and the chilled air raised goosebumps to her skin. Not even noticing the cross embroidered into the fabric, Seraphina yanked her sheet from the bed to protect her modesty and provide warmth. Snatching the paper lantern from the table, Seraphina stalked to the door to get some answers.

The faint trail of a hushed conversation drifted through the doorframe to Seraphina's perked ears. She carefully placed her ear against the keyhole to eavesdrop.

"Sir, please! Th-this creature—it is not human! W-we do not treat such—"

Seraphina's brow furrowed at the agitation in the woman's voice. The speaker seemed frantic—panicked, almost.

"Woman, why can't you just be quiet? I already said, the wings are called innocence. They aren't harmful to humans such as yourself."

Ah, yes. Here was the hardened voice of a stubborn man. Seraphina's expression darkened at the sound.

"B-but sir! Sir, please come back! I-I don't know what to do with such an abomination!"

"As if I care what you do with the girl! Just keep her here; her innocence can heal people, it's why she survived in the first place."

Seraphina frowned. Could they be arguing about a child? Perhaps this man was a husband, preparing to leave his daughter. Her knuckles whitened on the doorknob as she prepared to fling it open and intervene. No father should leave his family in such distress.

"Sir, please, don't leave that imp with me! W-what if it attacks whilst the other patients are asleep? Sir, please! Come back!"

The voices became louder as the two approached her door. Seraphina cracked it open slightly to see a tall man with an unruly red mane marching down the hallway, with a frantic woman clinging to his sleeve.

"Ugh, I have already explained this to you, woman! The girl will bring you no harm. Now release me, I have business to attend to."

Throwing open the door, Seraphina stopped the man's retreat, effectively becoming a body block for his escape down the hall.

"What cowardice is this, stranger? I would hope for better from a father whose wife has brought him a daughter. Your wife deserves more, you scoundrel, do not leave your family for selfish and egotistical desires!" she declared valiantly.

Her short speech left the couple in a stunned silence. Perhaps they had not expected their guest to intervene in such ways. Or perhaps they had simply assumed her to be asleep. Nevertheless, this was one dilemma that Seraphina would not leave untouched. Her mother had died at a young age and her father had fallen to illness shortly after. As heartless as she could be, Seraphina would not allow another young lady to grow up abandoned by her parents.

"Close your jaw, you wretch, lest flies come in and set up a den," Seraphina spat sarcastically to her jaw-dropped hosts—her gibe aimed at the man especially.

Finally the spell was broken and Cross threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Ha! You think this is a lovers' quarrel, brat? What does that make you then, the daughter? Ha, ha! _My_ daughter? I certainly hope not!"

Lifting Seraphina by the arm, he poked at her tauntingly as he slithered past.

"Ripped out the acupuncture needles, did ya? Ha. Those needles allow your body to relax while you heal, little brat. Well, I was considering hanging around until you woke, but now here you are, perfectly stable. So I have no reason to stay. Enjoy the freedom of life, little girl, and good luck to your real father, he raised himself a devil!"

Still chuckling to himself, Cross darted through the front entrance and escaped into the street before anyone could say another word.

Enraged, Seraphina raced to the door and flung it open. Throwing herself out into the street, she glared about for the scarlet-haired man, but found herself unable to spot the uncommon color.

"My true father is dead, you scalawag!" she screamed into the crowd of people, trusting that he was nearby enough to hear.

Before she could continue her fit, the woman from inside rushed out, taking Seraphina's wrist and pulling her back into the building.

"Hush, child, quiet yourself! You could get us all sent to prison, or worse, an insanity asylum! And in such a thin sheet, too…"

Seraphina pulled back and turned up her lip, still fuming as she glared daggers through the open door. The woman quickly pulled it shut, turning to rush Seraphina back to her room. Upon further inspection, Seraphina noticed that the woman wore a nurse's apron and cap.

Perhaps her theory of the man's relationship had been inaccurate...

Still, that did not excuse his rude words. Seraphina knew this, for her behavior had been entirely calm and ladylike the whole time.

Casting a few more worried glances down the hallway, the woman closed them inside Seraphina's room. She hesitantly touched a hand to the ill girl's forehead. Seraphina, of course, brushed the hand away, trying to dodge the nurse's ushering towards her futon and escape back outside.

"M-miss, please, lay down. You are s-still fevered and, no matter what you are, a faint patient causes troubles for all of us," the nurse explained, her voice unnaturally high and wobbly.

Odd that the nurse would still act so uneasy now that her tormentor was gone. Still, clenching her jaw, Seraphina did as she was told. Yes, the dastardly man deserved a good telling-off, but after watching her father fall to illness, she knew better than to disobey the orders of a nurse.

The nurse threw a damp towel over Seraphina's forehead before rushing to the door, holding out her hands as though to keep a safe distance.

"J-just stay for a moment, ok? S-someone might—I mean will!—come to see you once this is all sorted out."

And, without waiting for a reply, the nurse bolted away, slamming the door behind her. Seraphina heard the definite click of the knob being locked in place.

Great. Now she was trapped in here. How wonderful.

Seraphina's irritation bubbled back to the surface as warm water from the towel dribbled down her face. The nurse had not properly wrung the water out. In her panicked rush, she hadn't even been patient enough to allow the water to cool. With a scowl, Seraphina allowed the towel to fall to the floor with a wet plop.

Now free to lay on her side, she glared out the window. The paper panels had been drawn shut, but light still flickered through, disturbed by the people walking by outside. Echoes of their voices could be heard through the slim walls.

Her thoughts finally beginning to calm, Seraphina realized that she did not recognize this place. The thin paper windows and dirt road outside were very different from the brick and she was used to. Even the people themselves appeared differently; with strange almond-shaped eyes and black hair. Where were the cobblestone streets, filled with bustling men in business suits and women in corsets?

Shivering slightly, she drew her blankets more tightly around herself. Apparently there was no furnace in this place either.

Seraphina was spurred to leap to her feet in that very moment and charge off to question her hosts. However, logic told her that the knob was still locked and to break down the door would not be acceptable. And before finding out where this strange town was, she would first have to find more suitable clothing than her bedsheets.

Sighing tiredly, she melted back into the bed.

* * *

It was not the noise of the town outside that woke Seraphina for the second time, but the silence.

Eyelids fluttering open, Seraphina frowned at the uncharacteristic quiet. Well, perhaps the town had some religious day of silence. This reminded Seraphina of how little she knew about her location or even the time and day. Glancing about, Seraphina's frown deepened.

The room appeared untouched. A nurse was supposed to have come to deliver fresh clothing.

Rolling over onto her back, Seraphina sigh heavily. She frowned, squirming, finding the position to be oddly uncomfortable. Reaching behind her back, she pinched a few tufts of loose feather, and tossed them to the floor.

"Ahh, much better…" she murmured to herself as she settled back down into the cozy futon. Sure, a futon was not her downy bed in France, but she had managed to rest. Perhaps she could drift off again for a soothing morning nap.

Yes… Futon beds were far inferior to feathered beds.

But then why had she pulled downy feathers from under her back?

Body suddenly going rigid, Seraphina's eyes widened. She slowly stood, sheet still drawn tightly around her body. There was no mirror in the room for her to study her reflection, so she was forced to feel for the pinch along her spine.

Brave fingers traced along her spine, following the curve of her shoulder blades as the skin transitioned into something much more soft and tufty. Her horror-stricken eyes trailed down over her shoulder to find the strong wings sprouting from her skin. Their pure white glistened in the light of the rising sun. The feathers ruffled slightly with every breath, feeling velvety smooth to the touch. Thick and fluffy, the wings fluttered a bit when Seraphina's breath hitched in her throat. As her hands began to quiver, the wings followed suit, revealing the panic rising in her chest.

_Ah, yes. I have wings now. When did these appear, again? …Oh… …Yes… I remember now…_

A few deep breaths. Yes, just breathe. In, and out. And in, and out. Calm. Yes…

Seraphina scrambled to her feet. Her frantic fingers found their way to the paper-covered window. Ripping through the barrier, she fell into the street outside her room. Stumbling over her sheet, Seraphina sprinted down the empty paths, her mind a wreck of thoughts and memories.

_I have to escape._

Running into the main street, Seraphina's bare feet crunched through the dried leaves covering the path. Her irrational thoughts led her through the twisting paths, proving the town to be much larger than she had originally thought. She cast desperate glances over her shoulder multiple times in search of a nonexistent pursuer.

Upon reaching the center of the town, Seraphina froze.

Pentacles had sprouted all over the dirt path, crawling up the wooden buildings to poison the walls with a putrid black color. A low fog that smelled of corpses hung over the ground. It clouded Seraphina's vision and caused her to cough as it was drawn into her lungs.

Perhaps this was the reason for the early morning silence.

With water streaking down from her irritated eyes, Seraphina stumbled into the town square. Her unsteady body fell against a building for support. Heaving a few sputtering breaths, she gazed up at wall which she was leaning against. The dark wood was slick with blood.

A shrill scream escape her lips as Seraphina peeled herself away, the red color staining her sheet. She tripped over her own feet in an attempt to flee, but instead fell, colliding with a body behind her. Whipping her panicked face around, Seraphina's heart seemed to drop into her stomach as she recognized the one behind her. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to refer to them as 'the ones'.

Skulls.

Seraphina stared up into the empty eye sockets of one of the Noahs' minions. A flash of memory brought her back to the incubation room, where their mysterious faces would watch as she endured torture.

They approached her calmly, beady black eyes trained solely on her trembling form. Slowly, peacefully, silently. Their black trench coats seemed to float over the ground as they moved as smoothly as a trickle of water.

Seraphina scrambled to her feet. The home behind her had a sliding door cracked open. Breaking through, Seraphina spilled into the living quarters of an absent family.

Perhaps the blood coating the exterior of the home had been their own.

With no time to recover, Seraphina found herself racing through the rooms. Searching for a place to hide. A place to escape. Anywhere that was safe.

A desperate glance over her shoulder showed her skeletal enemies to be in silent pursuit.

Finally she reached the back corner of the home. Her blood went cold when she realized that she had trapped herself here. The only way out was the door through which she had entered.

Odd how her lungs could feel so squeezed for breath despite her rapid panting breaths.

A desperate hope flickered in her chest the moment Seraphina's eyes connected with a small window, towards the top of a wall. Perhaps there remained an escape after all.

Her fingers scrambling for purchase, Seraphina quickly scaled the short wall. A small flutter from her wings subconsciously assisted in the ascent. Reaching the open window, Seraphina gulped breaths of fresh air flowing in. The soothing taste of freedom. Curling her fingers around the wooden bars and bracing herself against the wall, Seraphina yanked with all her might.

Unfortunately, in her weakened, fevered state, poor Seraphina was not strong enough to tear through.

A final tug broke her grip on the wall and she fell, pain blossoming in her shoulder upon contact with the ground. The sweet breath of freedom had been so close. Perhaps if she could get a better grip...

The blood drained from her face as a tall shadow was cast over her from the doorway. It quickly rotted her hope away.

"No, _please!_ I beg of you, don't return me to them! I cannot descend into that Hell again, I will not, I refuse!" she screamed hoarsely as the Skulls reached for her mercilessly. A messy bout of screams and sobs wracked Seraphina's body as their bony fingers traced her skin and pulled her wings to slowly drag her away.

Suffocation. Starvation. Bleeding out. Anything but returning to the yellow eyes that haunted her.

But before any of those options could occur, the small window above her head was torn through. Seraphina moved to huddle against the wall, cowering from the Skulls, as a blaze of red entered the room.

It was the man from the previous ordeal.

"Abara, Ura, Masarakato!" he bellowed, his voice deep and strong. Symbols appeared in the air with his every word.

Seraphina wondered if she had once again been drugged as the Skulls imploded in a flash of blue light.

Cross didn't speak. He roughly jerked Seraphina from her position on the floor, throwing her over his shoulder as though she was a sack of old flour. Seraphina, of course, screamed and fought. She ignored the sparks of pain from her shoulder as she flung her fists, managing to connect one with her kidnapper's jaw.

"Release me, tyrannical bastard!" Seraphina yowled.

Cross growled and repositioned the girl so that her fists were restrained. Still, her desperate feet kicked and thrashed. Cross fought the urge to throw the girl down and leave. She was not being a very good passenger for his merry trip through the mob of Skulls.

"Stop fighting, dammit," he snarled. If not for his affection for women, Cross might've fallen to the temptation to toss her into the mass of Skulls and leave her to fend for herself.

Seraphina, of course, took no heed of his words and continued her struggle. With a pained grunt as her knee collided with his spine, Cross pressed his hand over her eyes.

"Abata, Ura, Masarakato, On Kaibara. Sleep," he chanted.

A great scream of protest split the air as Seraphina realized she was being spelled into unconsciousness. Yet, with no way to fight the exhaustion spilling into her body, Seraphina unwillingly slept.

* * *

_Disclaimer: The chants are a barrier destruction spell and a sealing spell. I couldn't find specific spells for combat and sleep, but I figured these would work. I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after Unsteady by X Ambassadors._

_Super huge thanks to Anime no Akuma for all the encouraging reviews. Thank you! Also, Jayla Fire Gal, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story XD._


	11. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross stumbles (quite literally) across Seraphina and begrudgingly becomes her savior. She has been healed but is still weak. Her fear returning upon noticing her wings, Seraphina is almost recaptured by the Skulls, but Cross arrives just in time. What will he do with her now?

 

_Seraphina watched as the little butterflies swirled around her. They teased her with light kisses against her cheeks and nibbles along her ears. The teez has small symbols on them, mini hearts and diamonds, reminding Seraphina of the time she once lived in riches and finery. Diamonds had been easy to come by then._

_Suddenly the flock pulsated, opening a tunnel to reveal a spunky little girl. With spikes of violet-blue hair and dark gray skin, Seraphina recognized this child as none other than Roade Kamlelot. As if to affirm her speculation, Roade stepped closer, the usual devious smirk and half-lidded eyes adorning her face._

_The teez inside Seraphina's chest fluttered with her quickening heartbeat._

_Roade seemed to lift off the ground as she floated fluidly towards Seraphina. Her gray fingers gently lifted Seraphina by the chin, drawing the girl to her face until their eyes were merely inches apart._

_Roade giggled quietly. The laughter never reached her eyes._

" _Trying to press your luck, little dolly?"_

_Those yellow eyes flashed with a sudden pulse of anger. There it was again; that disturbing golden glow. Seraphina tried to shrink away, but Roade's arm only curled around her back, pulling the two back towards each other._

" _Don't worry, dolly. We'll find you soon. After all," Roade's voice dropped to a whisper, her breath tickling Seraphina's ear, "I know your dreams."_

_Roade's grip on her chin tightened, her thumb trailing up to scrape Seraphina's cheek with one sharp, curved nail._

" _Or should I call them nightmares?"_

_Seraphina tensed and began to struggle. She squirmed back and forth in an attempt to free herself from Roade's tightening grip. The dark nails finally punctured the skin of her cheek, drawing a small sprinkle of blood._

" _Unfortunately, someone has spelled you into this dream. I wonder who could manage to block your location off from me? Either way, little dolly, the next time you sleep, I will be there to make your nightmares a reality."_

_Roade shoved Seraphina with a sudden force, pushing the poor girl back onto the murky floor. Seraphina cried out as she fell through the cloud of butterflies, landing hard with Roade's weight still on top of her. Her ears were ringing. Roade's gray hands curled around her neck; she was choking Seraphina of breath. Seraphina's body shook and convulsed like a fish out of water._

" _How long will you be able to stay awake, I wonder?"_

Seraphina awoke with a desperate gasp of air, surging forward as though breaking through a surface of water. Her head drooped downwards, coughing and sputtering as she tried to remember how to breathe.

A small drip of scarlet blood fell from her cheek to stain the thick black dress covering her body.

Eyes darting upwards, Seraphina realized that she had no memories of dressing herself in such clothes. She fought to maintain steady breathing as her panicked gaze flickered about the room, shivering uncomfortably in a cold sweat.

She was seated in a sleazy diner. The air was clogged with thick cigarette smoke, which was not helping her attempts to draw in breathable air. The booth she was seated at was tucked into the corner. The rest of the diner was dominated by the bar, which was overcrowded with men shouting over their gambling. The heavy scent of liquor caused Seraphina's mind to reel with memories of her father.

Her body was slumped against the frosty panels of a cold window. She pulled the heavy black cloak more tightly around her shoulders to fend off the chill sweeping through. Wiping away the fog with one clammy hand, she was met with the sight of a pure white world. There was a blizzard raging on outside. She would be stuck in this disgusting diner for an undeterminable amount of time.

Seraphina had never understood claustrophobia before, but was becoming very familiar with it very quickly.

"Did you have a sweet dream, little brat?"

Eyes snapping upward, Seraphina was caught in Cross's red gaze. The shadows of the corner had concealed most of his features, although she could still make out the glint from his intent stare. He was slouched back lazily in the booth, a glass of dark red wine poised in one gloved hand.

She almost lost it at the sight of the horrid drink.

Bracing herself against the table, she was helpless to control herself as she fell over to dry heave. Her eyes watered with tears at the retched taste of stomach acid. She clasped her middle with one shaking hand, squeezing her eyes shut to focus on breathing. Since when had inhaling and exhaling taken so much concentration?

"Heh, I suppose not, then. Tell me, kid, did the Noah pay you a visit?"

The word seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. Seraphina wondered if she would ever be able to say the name with such ease. She certainly didn't react with ease now. Her dark eyes widened, ignoring the drool of saliva hanging from her chin. Her grip on the table whitened and she bit her lip in silence.

Cross sighed. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. Sure, he wanted to know of this girl's importance, but she was far from functional. What did he expect from a victim of the Noah's torture? Whatever torment she had suffered in that Ark had rendered her useless; Cross was better off returning to the Ark to investigate the issue himself.

But just as he moved to leave, her haunted eyes locked with his and she spoke in the faintest of whispers.

"She came…"

Cross paused in surprise. He hadn't even expected the poor girl to be alive enough to perceive his question, let alone respond. Still, the information she had provided was already known to him—after all, what other conclusion could he draw from the girl thrashing and choking in her sleep? He had wondered if she would've die there and then. Leaning across the table, Cross took a long draw from his cigarette and crossed his hands.

"Who came, kid? Did you know her? Has she plagued your dreams before?"

This time, the trembling child didn't reply. Her gaze glassed over. Trapped in her own nightmares, Cross figured. She gripped the table fiercely, as though it was her only tether on reality.

"Well kid, if you aren't willing to help me, I'll just have to help myself." He paused, glancing back at Seraphina to consider her trembling form once more. "Eat something before you leave; girls like you shouldn't be so skinny."

But food was the farthest thing from Seraphina's mind. She flashed back to Roade's words only moments before. Could this man's magic be the reason that Roade hadn't been able to track her through her dreams?

"Wait," she croaked, her voice raw and raspy after vomiting. Cross paused, lingering at the end of the table.

"I… I do know her. Yes, she has frequented my nightmares repeatedly."

Cross cocked an eyebrow. Perhaps this girl wouldn't be so useless after all. He slid back into the booth, taking a sip of wine. The pale girl cringed and wrapped her arms around herself, clinging to her sides. He frowned, studying her keenly. Was it his presence that caused her discomfort or perhaps their environment?

"How long were you on the Ark for?"

Seraphina hesitated, working her lip between her teeth before giving an answer.

"I… I am unsure. The snow fell on the day that I was…" she swallowed thickly, finding herself unable to continue.

At this, Cross was perplexed. He had arrived at the base of the Ark nearly a year ago. Surely he would've noticed the presence of a new innocence entering the area. Which could only mean that…

"It must've been at least a year…" he mused, and much to Seraphina's horror, he continued. "Which means that you must've gathered plenty of information. Tell me, did you find any weaknesses? A tunnel into the Ark, or out? Approximately how many demons were being held there? Did you ever encounter the Akuma Egg?"

Overwhelmed by the sudden rush of questions, Seraphina began to tremble. Tears streamed from her eyes as she shook her head in rejection. Her fingers tangled restlessly into her hair, fighting to forget memories that the questions drew to her mind.

Cross sighed and pinched his brow. Great, now the girl had again been reduced to a blubbering fool. And he had finally been getting somewhere. Refusing to give up, Cross leaned over the table to clasp her roughly by the shoulders.

"Answer, goddammit," he growled, trying to shake some sense into her.

Unfortunately, Seraphina could only focus on the scent of alcohol in his breath. Her cries became louder as Cross's frustration grew. Why could the girl not just answer a few simple questions?! Sure, he hadn't expected any response in the first place, but he was now, so close to learning the location of the Akuma Egg!

Her fit was beginning to draw attention. Across the room, Cross noticed a few men staring him down. Why would their attention be focused on him? Did he owe them money? Surely not, for if he did, they would be approaching by now.

Their gazes hardened as they stood and began to work their way through the crowd towards him.

_Shit._

He would have to leave the girl; she had proven to be useless anyways. Trying to bring her along would only provide a dead weight. Throwing Seraphina back into his chair, he turned to rush out into the storm.

But a tug on his arm promptly halted his escape.

Seraphina's dark, curly locks of hair swung down to hide her expression as she pinched his sleeve. Cross paused, regarding the quiet girl with a lingering curiosity. She turned her frightened eyes up to him, haunted by the voices of her nightmares.

"Don't leave me…" she all but breathed.

Cross sighed, and attempted to brush her hand away. "No can do kid, I've got an appointment to get to."

But Seraphina only clenched the fabric tighter. "What if they come back?"

"Then I'm glad I'm not you."

Seraphina huffed and drew herself to her feet. Still she stood hiding in his shadow—the clangs and shouts from the bar caused her to draw into herself. Yet her voice held strength as she spoke with stubborn insistence.

"Then I will be forced to accompany you."

"To a brothel?" Cross questioned.

Dropping his sleeve as though poison, Seraphina shrank back. "A respectable man such as yourself inhabits such places?!" she cried, shocked.

"I, a respectable man? Ha! How flattering. Well, in that case kid, you're welcome to tag along, I just didn't peg you as that type of girl."

"Why, I'd never—"

"Also, aren't you a little young to be thinking about such things? You're a bit of an unblossomed flower, if you know what I mean."

"How dare you! For your _information,_ I have lived nineteen long years."

Cross shrugged. He didn't bother to bring up the undeterminable amount of time that she had been on the Ark. The girl would probably never be sure of her age now.

"Then maybe in another nineteen more there'll be something there. Anyways, it's been a great talk, but I really must be going. _Au revior,_ little brat."

Yet again, Seraphina resisted. She sprang to her feet to shout at Cross's retreating backside.

"Do you not trust me, you bastard?!" she hollered.

The glint of Cross's red eyes flickered back at her as he tipped his hat in goodbye.

"I never trust a survivor until I know what they did to survive."

Cross could hear the outraged girl spouting more nonsense as he turned the knob to the door, chuckling softly to himself. Oddly enough, he found his hand dawdling on the handle longer than was necessary. It would be very irresponsible of him to abandon an angry, moneyless girl in a diner. Until she gained full control of her innocence, she and everyone else around her was in danger of her losing control. Hell, she didn't know where in the world she was.

And so, being the king of irresponsibility, Cross didn't look back as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Seraphina was tempted to lick the plate clean as she finished the last of her disgusting meal. Sure, it was edible, but it wasn't much more than that. The slimy meat and cold peas were flavorless and bland compared to her usual rich palette.

Still, she ate up every last drop of grease to stave off her pending hunger. The starvation was not strong enough bring her to her deathbed, but had been draining her strength for quite some time. She pulled down the sleeves of her dress to hide the bones jutting out from her narrow wrists.

A man sauntered up to the end of her table, lifting the plate from in front of her. "That'll be 8852.88 yen, little darlin'," he slurred.

Seraphina looked up in surprise. She may have learned a range of diverse languages throughout her prestigious education, but the value of Japanese currency was something she could not recall. Had he requested nearly nine thousand yen? That seemed like a grand deal of money that Seraphina did not possess. Even if she could calculate the amount she owed, Seraphina had literally escaped the Noah with nothing—not even the clothes on her back.

Seraphina cringed at the thought of Cross lacing up the back of her dress.

Still, she ran her hands along her sides, fingering the seams in search of any hidden pockets of cash. Unfortunately there was none, but there was still an annoyed bartender waiting at her table.

She squirmed uncomfortably as the cloak fell over her shoulder, allowing a single tufty feather to poke through. The bartender, thankfully, didn't seem to notice before she was able to sweep it back under the cloth with the others.

"I… My apologies, did my companion not leave you with your payment?"

The bartender grunted in amusement. "Ya mean ol' Cross Marian? Ha! There ain't enough coins in this country to pay off that bastard's debt. I only assumed that all that red wine was your treat to win his bed. Ya do got the money, right, dearie?"

Seraphina cringed. This is why she stayed away from the dark parts of the city. All the residents were sleazy, with far too many brothels in a place that reeked permanently of liquor.

"Yes sir, I assure you, I will deliver your payment to you shortly. I simply wish to linger beside this marvelous window view for a few moments longer."

Both of them glanced over to the window. Its surface was entirely fogged over. The only view available was the occasional frozen snowflake that fell to join the others crusting over the glass panels.

Yes, a wonderful view indeed. Like staring at a blank sheet of bleached paper.

"Aye miss, you keep staring at that there looker for as long as ya please. I'll be at the bar waitin' when yer ready. Be sure to drop off the cash before ya leave; I wouldn't want to be sendin' my boys after a pretty little lady like you," he garbled before ambling back off to behind the bar. Seraphina wrinkled her nose at his obvious drunken stupor.

"Yes sir," she mumbled obediently as he left.

She sighed heavily, melting back into the booth. Its plush cushions, though ragged and stained, cradled her body as her exhausted eyes lulled. Tipping her head to face the window, she blearily watched the snow as it swirled into madness.

Perhaps she could break through the window in an attempt to escape? No, Seraphina wouldn't run away from this. That dastardly man had been the one who placed this debt upon her shoulders. He would own up to it, or Seraphina would have to force him to.

"Oy, girlie. Perk up, I wanna have a chat."

Seraphina turned to find a burly man with a bald head and mustache looming over her. Her eyes widened and she squirmed uncomfortably towards the window as he and two others forced their way into the booth. She shrank back into the cushions when the one across the table knocked his knees against hers. Another beside her took up a large majority of the seat with his beer belly.

"Sorry girlie, not appreciating our company as much as your lover's? Oh, by the way, speaking of your lover, got any idea where he's went?" the ringleader jeered. He prodded at her mockingly. Seraphina tightened her cloak around her backside, afraid of what a slip of the fabric might reveal.

"He is not my lover, you fool. And I have little idea of that man's whereabouts. Now, this is all the information I hold, so I suggest you move along," she spoke harshly.

Again, he chuckled, and poked her tauntingly in the ribs. Why must she be assaulted so directly after her escape from past tormentors?

"Aye, girlie, I should've known. Ya not quite woman enough for a cocky fella like Marian." He guffawed unceremoniously at his own bad joke. Then he smirked creepily and drew a finger along her jawline. "Still, little lady, ya might be woman enough for the lot of us."

Seraphina shoved his hand away and turned to face the window, crossing her arms. "Keep your filthy hands away from me, you drunken fool. I will never be your woman."

Her assaulters were silent for a moment, and Seraphina wondered if she had managed to scare them off. But alas, this was not the case.

"You sure about that, girlie? I could pay ya a mighty fine penny, may even be enough to pay off the old man's debt to ourselves and this bar. Whaddaya say, darlin'?"

He reached for her again, but still Seraphina shrugged him off, simply ignoring him in answer.

The ringleader began to chuckle, as did the rest of his little crew. "That's too bad, dearie, 'cause I wasn't exactly askin' yer permission…"

His grimy fingers reached to curl around her forearm. But before he could capture Seraphina, she vaulted atop the table. Seraphina wasn't very well versed in combat, but she had suffered many a hard kick to the head during her stay with Roade. And so, doing her best to copy the movements from memory, Seraphina swung her heavy boot in an arc through the air.

Of course, Seraphina missed, and the swing caused her to lose her balance and tumble off the table to the floor.

Still, the men in the booth were drunk and moved slowly. Her sudden violence had caused them to stall and look about dizzily in search of her whereabouts. Seraphina had time to leap to her feet and dash to the door before any of them could nab the end of her cloak.

A backwards glanced revealed the three of them falling out of the booth and stumbling across the floor towards her, though even the fastest one was barely halfway across the room. Yes, definitely very drunk. But her attention was then redirected to the outraged bartender, who was struggling to make his way towards her through the crowded room. Seraphina took a deep breath and glanced out hesitantly into the pure white storm that awaited her. Assault by drunkards, or the risk of death to mother nature?

The fierce blizzard swallowed her whole as she escaped out the front door.

* * *

_Au revior: goodbye in French_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime._ _This chapter is named after Fighter by Christina Aguilera._


	12. On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roade visits Seraphina in a dream, threatening that the moment her dreams are exposed, Roade will hunt her down. When Seraphina awakens, Cross interrogates her, but gains little response. He flees in his classic manner and Seraphina follows to escape his debt collectors. Will she be able to find the ever elusive Cross Marian?

Seraphina leapt under an archway, whipping snowflakes from her eyes. The blizzard still tore through the streets beside her, stealing her breath and warmth. This small scrap of shelter provided support as she doubled over to gasp for breath.

The plan had been to be a sly escapist, disappearing into the storm. Unfortunately, that expectation hadn't been fulfilled. The frigid air stung her throat like ice and caused her cold muscles to cramp. She could barely jog, let alone sprint. After all, victims of the Noah aren't taken for daily walks like puppies. The last time Seraphina had exercised… she couldn't even remember.

Angry shouts of her pursuers were swallowed by the wind. In their eyes, she was the villain. Stealing a meal from the poor bartender and causing a ruckus in his shop. Either way, these men were the bartender's thugs, and would track her down regardless of the situation. She doubted that they would wait around for an explanation once she was caught.

The voices of her pursuers carried down the street, seeming much closer than before. The sound struck her like a stake of ice through the heart. Peeling herself away from the cover of the archway, Seraphina stumbled back out into the storm, leaving scattered footprints for her pursuers to hunt.

What she didn't expect was to be snatched right back out of the cold like a little girl's rag doll.

The large hand—thank goodness it was not small, slender, and gray—jerked her back under the archway and into the building it concealed. Her frozen skin shivered at the unexpected rush of warmth. Seraphina fought to keep down her lunch as she was shoved to the floor.

"What?! They're chasing a little girl this time? Where's that red-haired bastard that kept cheating me?" the man scoffed. His bald head was covered by a ratty knit hat.

Being snatched out of the storm seemed all too familiar to Seraphina's first meeting with Roade. She bit her lip, torn between fight or flight. Flight, in her case, would be quite literal.

"I am not a child, I am nineteen," she accused, her voice raw and breathy after her run. The bald man glanced at her, seeming perplexed. Seraphina glared back in response.

To make a bad situation worse, her pursuers appeared, apparently spotting the light flowing out into the street from the still-open door. They reached for Seraphina without a word. Seraphina of course, screamed and kicked in protest—not exactly helping her image as an adult.

Her wings quivered at the thought of being discovered. Seraphina pulled her cloak flush against her sides, holding it so tightly that it was a wonder the threads didn't snap. Nevertheless, her thrashing body was dragged across the cold floor unceremoniously towards the door.

"Whoa there fellas, let's not scare the 'lil thing. What're you after this kid for?" reasoned the bald man. He somehow managed to separate Seraphina from her attackers, pushing the girl behind him. He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, but apparently it was not taken this way by the thugs.

"I don't get paid 'til the damned girl pays up," one of them growled.

The bald man was abruptly shoved out of the way. The thug's hands reached for Seraphina to seize their prize. They yanked her to the door by the wrists, but they could not yank her through. Seraphina hooked her ankles around the door frame, screaming like a demented banshee.

"Unhand me, you mute brutes! I will not be delivered back to that wretched bar as though a dead sack of potatoes!"

Still kicking and thrashing, one of Seraphina's feet managed to connect with an attacker's groin. He grunted and loosened his grip. Twisting away, Seraphina managed to escape, albeit stumbling to the floor once again.

Her head spun and nausea returned to flood her mind. The next thing she knew, the bald man was back.

"Slow it down, fellas, can't you see the little lady ain't done yet? Let's not be hasty, I'm sure she's got your cash. Right, hun?" he argued.

Seraphina froze. A moment of silence drawled by as she was taken aback. But then a realization dawned on her that this could be her way out. Seraphina choked down her fear and gave a sweet little smile. After all, this was what she was good at: deception.

"Erm, yes. I certainly do possess the money you require and will deliver it to you shortly."

The bald man nodded approvingly. "See? She's gotcha cash. Do ya really wanna chase her around just so she can go grab a chunk of change? I'm sure she'll bring it when this bitch of a storm is gone. Right, sweet?"

Realizing that 'sweet' meant her, Seraphina nodded fervently, tightening her fists on her cloak. What would it take for these people to not treat her as a senseless child?

"Correct," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Still, her ruthless pursuers refused to leave. The bald man now stood at the door, trying to urge them away. He did make a persistent case, after all. They all knew her pockets were empty, so what was the point of dragging her back to the bar? Seraphina's irritation flared again that she hadn't thought of the idea herself.

The slam of the door drew her attention back to the present. The thugs were gone, and the bald man leaned against the door, pinching his brow. He cast a sideways glance at her and sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, little girl, you seem to have created a nice big mess for yourself. Skipped off without paying, did ya? Eh, it's not like I should be talking. Just got myself caught up in your problems too. Name's Momo, by the way."

Awkward silence filled the air. Seraphina stared blankly at him while simultaneously pondering her next move and fighting off pending panic.

"Why are you helping me?" she finally spoke, her words faint and her throat raw. "What could you possibly gain?"

Momo chuckled nervously. "Haha, not too sure, missy. I've got a kid, ok? Have to set a good example and such…"

Seraphina's gaze narrowed. Her trust in a caring father had been eliminated long ago. But still, she supposed that she owed this man now. Perhaps she'd cut him a break for helping her. Still, her careful eyes never left his face, studying his reactions to gauge whether or not he was dangerous.

There was a small tug on her cloak from behind.

Seraphina jumped, jerking away and pressing herself up against the wall to face her new aggressor. What did they want now? To capture her? Drug her? Torture her?

But no. There was only the wide eyes of a little boy as he stared, his hand still lingering in the air from when he pulled at her cloak.

A shaky sigh passed through her lips. She placed a hand on her beating heart to calm it. Her jittering nerves and overactive sense of danger was not helping her situation.

"Hey there Eeze, come to see what all the racket was about? This little lady here is… uh…" Momo trailed off.

Seraphina regarded Eeze suspiciously. Being a child meant nothing. "Seraphina Taglioni," she finished for Momo.

Eeze might've smiled at her, or he might've not. Seraphina couldn't tell, for his mouth and nose were concealed by a face mask. Only his big round eyes and fluffy yellow hair poked out. Still, the silent child was somehow endearing, as he stood there watching Seraphina motionlessly.

"Erm, you go find something to play with, ok Eeze? I'll come check on you later," Momo said with a nervous chuckle.

Seraphina frowned as the little boy wandered off into the apartment. Momo chuckled again and shifted uncomfortably. "The child makes you uneasy," she stated definitively.

Momo sighed. "Ok sure, I'm not the best with kids. Used to be others around to watch 'im. But I'm thinking you got something more important to be worrying about than me. Somethin' tells me you lied about that money."

The cobwebs in the corner were suddenly very interesting to Seraphina.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Well, actually, yeah it deserves some worry. Geez, what was I thinkin', now I'm involved in this mess... Well, sweet, hopefully you've got yourself a job somewhere?"

A spider slowly crawled its way over the web. Seraphina was quite taken by the spectacle.

Momo groaned. "Ok, fine. No job. You don't happen to have a good poker face, do ya?"

Seraphina finally turned to him and scowled. "I have no way of obtaining any sense of income, ok?"

"What about something you already have, maybe those pretty little gems in your ears? Those worth much?" Momo questioned, gesturing to the garnet earrings that still glimmered from her ears.

Seraphina gasped, her fingers flying to the little gems. She hadn't realized that her grandmother's keepsake hadn't been stolen by the Noah. In the form of two garnet stones, the earrings hung from her ears in gold fastenings. Garnet may not be the most expensive gem, but with the addition of golden metal, they were certainly enough to cover the cost of one meal.

"No…" she whispered hollowly, thinking only of what the small jewels meant to her.

She would surrender her life before losing one precious garnet drop.

"You sure? Glittery things usually sell for a pretty penny."

"The stones… are false. Upon further inspection, it will be clear to any buyer that these earrings are worthless," she lied smoothly.

Momo threw his hands in the air. "C'mon, kid, this is no place for petty little girls. Everyone's gotta have some way to scrape up cash around here. Can't you just run on home to your rich daddy and get him to pay it?"

"I am not helpless, you buffoon! I provide for myself through dance and have been raised as a performer for all nineteen long years of my life. I am most certainly not a child!" Seraphina snapped, her eyes flashing with anger.

Momo paused. "A dancer?"

Seraphina gave a definitive nod.

A slow grin made its way across Momo's face. "Aye, young lady, we can work with that. Haven't got many performers in these parts of town, after all."

Seraphina blinked at him curiously. "Are you implying that I could earn enough money through a simple performance?"

"Not sure, but it's the best thing we've got to work with. Circus used to come through here and people would toss them some cash. It might be enough."

Her gaze flickered back to the door, where the howling of the wind still roared by. "But what of the storm? Surely you cannot expect me to perform under such conditions," Seraphina doubted.

But Momo's smirk told her otherwise. Ignoring her fussing, he ushered her toward the door, opening it and pushing her out into the snow. He shuffled out next to her, closing up the home and locking the door.

"Well then missy, I've got work to go do myself. Go on now, run on down to some street and do yer thing. People will watch ya from the windows."

Seraphina drew back, aghast. "To perform during such a storm is simply unacceptable, I refuse—Sir, where are you going?!" she persisted as Momo turned away. The bald man tugged his hat further down his face as he disappeared into the blizzard.

The snowflakes teased her cheeks as Seraphina stood in the doorway, her jaw agape. She had just been abandoned in a storm. Abandoned. Her. Hunted down by thugs from a bar, saved by a strange man, and then abandoned. Here, in the midst of a snowstorm.

To be entirely fair, the storm had let up slightly. Seraphina could now make out the brick of the building across the street, while previously the snow had made everything a white wash. But still, the nerve! To abandon Seraphina in the storm! The frustration bubbled over and sent her stomping off into the icy streets.

She found herself marching off to the town square, a large open area surrounded by icy paned windows. Momo's instructions echoed in her ears and she found herself pausing in the center of the street. Perhaps… this could be her way out.

There was no guarantee that a street performance would earn her any money. She didn't enough know if there were people watching from the windows. Still, as Momo had said, she was fresh out of options.

And so, with a deep breath, Seraphina cleared her mind. Turning her face up to the gray sky, she allowed the snowflakes to sprinkle her cheeks as she attempted to let her aggression fade away. This dance would have to be flawless in order to win the hearts of her distracted audience.

Seraphina had been training for a grand ballet that she was never able to perform. Life had gone to hell before she had the chance to bring it before an official audience. It had been meant for a grand theater, following the life of a young woman whose beauty was as divine as the face of a god. Young men flocked to her like moths drawn to a flame, but she saw them as nothing more than prattle. No, this beauty waited until only the most handsome came to sweep her away.

The windows the shone like icy black mirrors. Seraphina felt as though she was alone with the storm. Her fingers, pink with cold, struggled with the collar of her cloak. It would not do to have the thick fabric loosen and be lost to the sky.

Taking a deep breath, Seraphina first dipped into a low curtsy. Now, her performance could begin.

At first her steps were small, her leaps low, more of a stretch than a true _arabesque_. The butterflies in her stomach felt as real as the snowflakes peppering her face as she moved in a slow circle, readjusting to the feeling of walking with outwards pointed toes.

After all, the Noah hadn't allowed her time to rehearse this performance.

The thought send a spike of anger driving into her heart. Throwing her head back, she gave a violent _développé_.

That kick was wrong. In the original choreography, the dancer should've given a light and airy flick of the toes as if to tease away suitors.

A few crisp turns and then Seraphina leapt, arcing lightly through the swirling torrent of snow. But her legs were crooked, her muscles not yet warm enough to fully extend. Her black dress billowed behind her. To the unseen audience, it appeared as though black cloud chasing the girl through the blizzard. She tightened her cloak over her shoulder to cover her hidden wings.

Seraphina's landing was heavy and unbalanced. Her body was send sliding in an arc across the ice. Frustration painted a snarl upon her face. The costume was wrong. The audience was wrong. The movements were wrong. Even her stage was tainted by the blur of snow and ice raining down. Everything about this performance was all terribly wrong!

Yanking herself to her feet, Seraphina's hand snapped into the sky as though to be offered up to the most dashing prince. She snorted involuntarily. The movement was more like offering her life up to a demon lord as sacrifice.

Sweeping her feet over the ice, Seraphina's dance only became more and more aggressive. The gentle flick of her wrist mimicked a dagger's stab. The slow dip of her neck appeared as though she had been yanked by the hair. The graceful _plié_ of her toes seemed more like mad jerks up and down. And the more paces she missed, the more violent her movements became. Her heart raced faster than a runaway train.

When Seraphina leaped again, this time her legs kicked high and wide into the air. The motion was as straight and clean as the shot of an arrow. Again, she stumbled across the ice, but as she stood, her cloak swept up and swirled snow around her dark figure like a frozen aura. She kicked back, and punched out, spinning about in a frenzied fury.

And as the dance continued, Seraphina began to realize something strange. The beat of her heart, the cold against her skin. This feeling that arose was not resentful at all. It was thrill.

Nearing the end of her piece, Seraphina turned, her cloak and wings forgotten, her pants of breath creating white puffs of air. Here was the part where the beauty was finally saved from her distress by the most handsome man of all. The dancer was supposed to delicately skip forward, finally spinning when she reached his arms.

But here in the moment, Seraphina's costume was wrong. Her audience was wrong. Even her stage was all terribly wrong. Which, perhaps, meant that the story would go wrong too.

Seraphina began her ascent, her feet prancing through heavy mounds of snow. Tap, _kick._ Yes, lightly. Tap, _kick._ Ever so delicately. Tap, _kick._ Like a damsel in distress, at the mercy of her prince. Tap, _kick._ No, this was not delicate. Tap, _kick._ This was aggression.

She paused, arms held into the air, waiting for the final beat. She frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion. Why had the beauty allowed herself to be a damsel in distress? Why would she need saving? Such a strong woman should be at the mercy of nobody.

And so, Seraphina's feet sent her racing across the stage. She fled from the invisible prince, her nonexistent savior. A quick leap threw her flying through the air, her resolve finally made.

Seraphina was back on her feet the moment she hit the ice. Now was the time to finish her dance. Her body was flung into a _pirouette_ , a violent swirl of limbs and snow. Her cloak flew out behind her, exposing her brilliant white wings, but Seraphina didn't care. Such things would not define her. Her ambitious spirit could not be contained by shame.

When she finally slowed to a stop, Seraphina collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock from the aggression of her dance. What had she allowed herself to just do?! Swirling in a wild violent frenzy?! Surely there did not exist an audience that would be impressed by that.

However, glancing back up, Seraphina found herself to be wrong. The weary townsfolk had appeared in the doors, under archways, their noses smudging the windows as they were captivated by her performance. At first they only stared, watching Seraphina as she knelt gasping in the snow.

But then an old woman approached, shuffling out to brave the blizzard. As Seraphina had danced, the wind had calmed, but the snow was still strong enough to swirl Seraphina's dark curls about her face.

The old woman reached Seraphina, bending slightly to press a few cold coins into Seraphina's palm.

"My, my, dearie, you are beautiful indeed," the old woman said, her voice faint and quivering with age. "Reminds me of the life this little place used to have back in my day. Thank you, dearie, for reminding me of what it feels like to be young."

Seraphina was left with her jaw drooped as the old woman shuffled away, only to be replaced by a small boy. The line of people continued, murmuring their appreciation to Seraphina as they piled some small change at her feet.

By the time that the final person had disappeared, Seraphina was left shocked by their generosity. True, she had no idea of the value these small coins held. But she knew that Momo would. So, piling her small treasure up onto her skirt, Seraphina pinched her prize between the fabric and went scurrying back off the way she'd come.

Momo's apartment was still locked, but a few rapid knocks drew Eeze to the door. His little eyes peeped through to stare curiously at Seraphina. She offered a small smile in return.

Once inside, the two knelt on the floor, and Eeze puzzled over the cold currency until he had counted it all.

"It's 2228.42 yen," his timid voice announced.

Seraphina groaned, falling back against the cold tile. "That's not enough," she whispered painfully, "It's not nearly enough."

There was no way to retrieve more money before the next morning. And the thugs would be back, banging down the door at the crack of dawn. Momo was nowhere to be found—not that Seraphina would allow him to lower her stature even more with his charity. Seraphina absentmindedly fingered the frozen coins as a long silence filled the air.

Eeze crawled to her side, startling her with his sudden touch of warmth. His little fingers retrieved a long chain from around his neck, shyly offering it to her in his palm. Seraphina glanced at him, puzzled.

Attached to the long chain was a gleaming golden button. An exquisite cross was carved onto the front, and on the back was etched the words _'Kevin Yeeger'._ Eeze leaned forward, wrapping the long chain around her neck and leaving the button to rest on her breast.

"Eeze…" she murmured, turning the gold over in her palm, "Is this a gift?"

The quiet boy nodded, his big dark eyes unblinking.

Seraphina turned the coin over, running her finger across the etchings in the gold. The frozen pendant seemed to capture her in a spell. "This metal is valuable, Eeze, I simply cannot accept."

But Eeze had already pulled away, sneaking back to the door to open it again. Seraphina was snapped from her stupor as Momo walked in, kicking dirty snow from his boots.

He turned to her. "Well kid, didya get the money?" he asked gruffly.

Seraphina glanced down to the button in her palm and the coins on the floor. But before she could reply, Eeze had answered for her with a nod.

Momo smiled broadly. "Aye, I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in ya. Well, I guess that solves that issue." He waltzed off to another room, dropping his coat and boots along the way. "You're welcome to stay the night, I suppose. It's been awhile since we've had a lady around; might be a good thing for Eeze. Oh, and don't worry. I won't try nothin'."

And so, stay the night Seraphina did. She ended up preparing a small dinner for the three in an expression of gratitude. Eeze seemed to like her, in his quiet sense of way, cuddling up to her side and eagerly eating any food she offered.

By the time the moon had risen to its peak, Seraphina was tucked into a small cot. Momo slept in a bed across the room while Seraphina bunked with Eeze. The little boy fondly wrapped his arms around hers as he slept, seeming content as he soundlessly dreamed.

"Usually gets nightmares at night, that one does," Momo said quietly into the darkness.

Seraphina turned her head, surprised that the man was still awake. "Excuse me?" she questioned, not quite catching his words.

"Eeze. He's sickly. Never had a mother, really." Momo sighed. "I know I wasn't quite straight with ya in the beginning, but it was the truth. I helped ya for the kid. He's got a rough life, an' I was hopin' some sweet little lady might perk the boy up."

She glanced back down to the snugly sleeping boy. "Do… Do you suppose that I helped?"

Momo's smirk could be heard in his voice. "Yeah, I'd say so. Never lets go of that little gold button, usually. He must've really warmed up to ya if he gave it up to help."

"You realized that this was his gift?" Seraphina gasped. "Do you not know of its value? This necklace is pure gold, it holds the potential to pay off my debt and more!"

However, Momo's passive reply wasn't angry as Seraphina would've expected. "Nah, that thing's his. He can give it up if he wants. Sure, we could put the extra money to good use. But if he's gonna be a lady's man, let the silly thing please the lady. Probably learned it from Tyki, he did," Momo commented, laughing heartily at his own joke.

But Seraphina didn't find his humor nearly as amusing. "…T-Tyki?" she whispered, the words frozen on her lips.

"Yeah, good guy that man is. Tyki's the one who gave him the button to begin with." Momo's voice turned bitter. "Not that he ever showed up after. Little boy's still waiting for Tyki to come home, I think. But that bastard hasn't shown up since our place got bombed. War's a violent thing, took some good friends from me."

As Momo dragged on, Seraphina rolled to her side. She tried to hide her quick breaths, suppress the fear the name instinctually drew forth. Tyki?! Why did it have to be _that_ man?! She was hiding out in the home of Tyki's closest friends. Perhaps even family.

Needless to say, Seraphina spent the long night without sleep.

She rose before the sun, slipped away from Eeze and collected up her things. There was no hesitation before she left her small pool of coins on the kitchen table. This small family needed the money more than herself.

But as she made her way out the door, a quiet voice interrupted her escape.

"Are you leaving too, miss angel?" Eeze called to her sleepily from the shadows.

Seraphina froze, her fingers paralyzed over the doorknob. The little boy had seen her wings. But how? Had he felt the feathers as he slept? Or noticed a reveal of the cloak as she moved about?

"Perhaps, Eeze, perhaps someday," Seraphina whispered through numb lips.

With that, Seraphina disappeared out into the snow. She made her way back to the bar from memory. However, she found herself hesitating upon removing the chain from her neck. This button meant a great deal to the little boy she had left behind.

How many times had Eeze been left behind, she wondered? How many times had he been forgotten? It was painfully clear that Momo was not his father. So where were his parents? Had he been abandoned?

Alone and forgotten, just like Seraphina?

She carefully carved the amount of her debt into the frozen windows and placed her payment on the sill. The bartender would be the first to arrive when the sun rose, and he would know that she had paid up. Momo and Eeze would be safe from his thugs.

As Seraphina walked away, Eeze's golden button was cold against her skin. It seemed to sear the memory of him into her mind. One garnet earring was twirled between her fingers as she left the town.

The other garnet stone glimmered exquisitely beside the window, catching the first rays of morning light.

* * *

_Arabesque:_ _posture in which the dancer stands on one leg and the other is extended behind the body_

_Développé:_ _raises leg to the knee, then unfolds and kept fully extended; almost like a developing kick_

_Plié:_ _a small bend in the knees_

_Pirouette:_ _a basic spin or twirl where one stands on one foot and spins in a circle a multitude of times_

_Disclaimer: Momo is a character from episode 24 of the anime. He is introduced along with Crack and Eeze as Tyki's "light side" family. In episode 26, Tyki takes a button from Kevin Yeeger's coat and gives it to Eeze as a gift. I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after On My Own by Ashes Remain._


	13. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo manages to fend off the debt collectors chasing Seraphina. She dances in a desperate attempt to pay them, but doesn't earn enough. Eeze melts her frozen heart when he gives her his precious gold button as payment, but Seraphina finds herself unable to part with it, paying instead with her grandmother's earring. Finding herself free, what will Seraphina pursue next? And how much longer does she have before inevitably falling asleep?

 

 

The door was flung wide, the hinges rattling under its force. Seraphina sauntered into the diner, flickering her gaze from one table to the next. She addressed a pudgy man polishing glasses.

"Has a man with long red hair inhabited this place recently?" she demanded.

"Aye, dearie, not too sure about that. We get all kinds of folk 'round here," he sniggered, flashing a smirk of yellow teeth.

Seraphina scowled and turned away, marching back out the door. Smacking her hands upon her hips, she glared up at the sky defiantly. The red haired man—she believed his name was Cross something-or-other—couldn't have gotten too far. It wasn't as though he could teleport or anything. She had been searching through pubs and bars for the entire morning, but to no avail.

The man had to eat sometime, right?

A rude bump from the side sent Seraphina stumbling out of the doorway. Her frustrated glare was redirected to those who shoved her out of the way. But before she could tell them off, their words caught her attention.

"Didya say you was lookin' for good ol' Cross Marian, little girlie?" one of them jeered.

Why, oh why, could Seraphina not slap some of these people senseless?! For goodness sake, she was a legal adult!

"Yes, sir, you don't happen to have spotted the man recently, have you?" she chirped, pasting a thin smile across her face as her brow twitched in anger.

"Nah, sweetie, but the bastard owns us a few hands of poker." Then he smirked, leaning in to block out the sun. "You don't happen to play, do ya?"

Seraphina huffed, simply turning her shoulder and crossing her arms. "I would never participate in such a vile game as that. I am attempting to collect a debt from him as well. At what time was he last seen here?"

He smirked, and Seraphina leaned away from his foul breath. "Don't know, sweetie, but maybe you can give us some cash instead."

Taking slow steps back, Seraphina spoke cautiously. "My apologies, I am currently fresh out of money."

"You sure, dearie? Little ladies like you don't usually show around places like these unless they've got some business."

Seraphina was besides the next building over now. She reached covertly for the door handle, trying to conceal her movements under her cloak. "Well, I apologize to disappoint, but my business has nothing to do with—"

Her sentence was cut off as something dark and heavy fell on top of her. Seraphina went down with a shrill scream. She cursed unknowingly, only praying that the residents of this building still didn't toss their chamber pots out the window…

Glancing up, Seraphina froze. Her eyes trailed up one golden button after the other. Spiky locks of scarlet hair. A wide-brimmed black hat. The vibrant red goatee. Golden spectacles with a pale mask smoothing over half the face.

Then Seraphina was eye-to-eye with Cross Marian.

And he had just fallen from the sky.

The bickering from the group behind her was washed out as she could only stare, shocked. The man she was looking for had just fallen from the sky. Or the window? Cross, seeming just as taken aback as she, returned her gaze with wide eyes. Then his feet began to trail back—an attempt to escape without being seen.

Finally the man jerked her by the shoulder. "Hey, missy, you still listenin' to me? Don't ignore me, bitch!" he slurred.

Cross's eyes ordered her silence in their unbroken gaze.

She immediately threw his hat from his face.

"Behold, Cross Marian!" she declared valiantly to those still fighting for her attention.

She spun back around, a triumphant grin decorating her face. Unfortunately, Cross himself was gone. The tail of his coat was just disappearing around the corner.

"You bastard!" Seraphina cried, the men from her previous conversation long forgotten.

Seraphina was at the corner in seconds, skidding around the turn in a mad pursuit. None could slow her pace as she was off and away.

Well, she certainly was off, but not quite away. Her muscles were not as cramped as before, but still weak. And the ice was slippery. The sharp corner took her balance, sending Seraphina spilling out into the street. The cry of a horse snapped her head up to see large hooves rearing above her. Seraphina, too, cried out, shielding her face.

But then she was jerked from the path by the hands of a small boy. He wore a striped coat and cap.

"Don't worry, miss, you're ok now—Hey, where're you going?!"

Seraphina cut the young boy off by stealing her arm back and leaping to her feet. A small onion was flying towards her face. Giving a shrill cry, she dodged out of the way, causing the little bomb to collide with a woman behind her.

Putrid smoke burst into the air and everything went awry. Involuntary tears sprung from her eyes, washing over her sight. Everything was a blur.

The little boy was cackling manically. Seraphina scowled. What a little buffoon.

And although she was stumbling about, gasping and dribbling tears, she knew this was the perfect distraction for an escape. The pristine chance for her prey to fade back into the crowd. And oh, of course the dastardly man would take it. Her clouded vision was wonderfully suitable to pinpoint the blur of red slipping quietly away into a clothing shop down the way.

Ha! And he thought he could get away from the great Seraphina Taglioni.

Swiping the salty droplets with a sweep of her cloak, Seraphina was off into the street again. Nothing could damper her spirits now. But not before the young boy, who observed the chaos from the sidelines, roaring with laughter, suddenly spotted a single tuft of silver feather.

And, with a chubby finger raised to point, a single word passed his lips.

"Demon!"

That single word drew the attention of the small cluster of people. Murmurs of witches swept through the crowd. Seraphina pulled her cloak flush against her body, her eyes wide and cheeks red with paranoia.

Surely they could not have seen, for their eyes were filled with tears!

But the damage was done. As Seraphina escaped down the street, the young boy followed, chasing Seraphina with all his might.

This was all packaging up to be quite the lovely wild goose chase.

She slipped into the clothing shop, still intent upon catching the blur of red. The hood of her cloak was pulled firmly over her face as she nestled inconspicuously into the corner. Her stealthy eyes flickered about. Where could he be?

The service bell was suddenly shot from its dangling point above the door, overwhelmed by the sheer force with which the door was thrown open. In stepped the little boy, his eyes searching the shop for the flutter of feathers.

"Where's the demon?!" he demanded boisterously.

Now, the great fear of witchcraft had passed over many years ago, and witch hunting was a profession long dead. However, the mere mention of the word still spread unease into the shop, and many conversations faded nervously, taken aback by the boy.

He patrolled carefully past racks of clothing, scrutinizing every face before taking another step. Seraphina froze. Left, right, left, right. This crass little fellow certainly thought he could walk the walk. With any luck, he would not notice her slim figure hunched in the corner.

Unfortunately, Seraphina was fresh out of luck.

"There!" he yelled, his voice rising to a squeal from the pure exhilaration of it all.

Seraphina dashed to the staircase, barreling up to the shopkeeper's private rooms. Disturbed customers gasped as the boy forced his way after her. Angry voices chased her mad thumping footsteps as she dove into the closet to hide.

Finally, she was alone.

"What to do, oh, what to do…" she chided anxiously, frantically glancing about for an escape. The only door was downstairs, past the confused customers and angry shopkeeper. And the boy… had he followed her?

The creak of floorboards outside her closet assured her that she had indeed been followed.

If only this closet had opened to another world, as Seraphina had read in her fiction as a child! Her fingers flitted through the mothy coats, concealing herself as much as possible. However, this rustling only raised quite a bit of dust.

"Aaah… Aaah…" she tried to pinch her nose, but Seraphina was too late. "AACHOO!"

The sudden sneeze caused the footsteps to halt. She had definitely been heard. Seraphina cursed the workings of the human body—why, oh why, did dust force a sneeze?—as the hinges of the closet creaked open.

Seraphina's fist instinctively sprang out to snap into the face of her unidentified pursuer.

Her first reaction was horror; she had not intentionally fallen to violence! But then she was in awe of strength her punch had packed and was sure that this had eliminated her foe. Finally shock came upon her—why had the body of her pursuer not fallen unconscious to the ground? How strong could that young little boy be?

Her timid eyes peeped out from the depths of the closet. Cross Marian's burning gaze glowered back.

A spirit of fire shot through her veins the moment she recognized that red gaze. "You!" she shrieked, leaping from the maze of worn fabrics to point one accusing finger.

"You…" was Cross's stoic reply.

"Ha, ha, ha, you had believed that you were capable of escaping the wrath of Seraphina Taglioni. Any other hopeless, timid girl? Perhaps. But not I! I would have hunted you down until you breathed your final breath! Alas, you have not perished yet, but here we stand, and you at my mercy!" she cackled, rather full of herself at what she believed to be her first accomplishment.

Obviously, the girl did not consider her escape from the Noah to be a great accomplishment.

Cross turned his face, an irritated vein twitching on his forehead. Seraphina was shocked to see the angry mark of a hand flaring on his cheek.

Had she… had her palm done that?

"Oh ho, now you see the caliber of my strength! There is no escape now, you dastardly fool, for I have caught up to you, and you will never escape me again!" Seraphina continued, blissfully oblivious to Cross's growing frustration.

"You…" he began again, but was once again cut off.

Seraphina's great cries had echoed down the stairwell, and now appearing to the scene was the young boy. He had another onion bomb in his hand, and reared back to spring it upon Seraphina.

"Get back, get back, it's a demon!" he screeched enthusiastically, all too intent upon saving the population from this oh-so-dangerous threat.

Seraphina cried as the smoke burst forth. She coughed and shielded her eyes, stumbling about in a blind glory—for Seraphina was still in the mood of majesty.

"Never… escape…" she choked, still on the high from her magnificent soliloquy.

When the smoke cleared, there were two helpless fools stumbling about the dusty room upstairs, with a particular blaze of red hair missing and a mysterious window left ajar.

"He escaped!" Seraphina gasped, her voice rising to a shout of protest.

Not daring to risk another injury by leaping through the window, Seraphina pushed past the young boy (who gave a shout of protest of his own), and was on her way out the door to continue her chase.

"Stupid demon, get back here!" the boy yelled stubbornly, and dashed after Seraphina into the street.

She risked a glance over her shoulder. "Senseless peasant, can you not see that I am in the middle of an emergency pursuit? Leave me be, commoner!" she squawked back to him.

And so, with each runner as stubborn as the last, the chase continued. The three weaved through cobblestone streets, stumbled past the occasional onion bomb, and finally staggered out into the pier where many carts and wagons were dragged by.

Falling to her knees, Seraphina drew jagged pants of breath. She had certainly overexerted herself this time. The cold air seemed to scorch her throat on its way down.

"Ah… Finally caught you… demon… ah… ugh… Now… You can't terrorize anyone… anymore… agh," gasped the young boy, collapsing to her side.

Seraphina melted against the wall as she struggled dramatically for life. "Did… Did you see where he went?"

"Of… ah… of course not… I was too busy… pursuing justice…" the boy croaked.

"Imbecile…" she insulted him, "I… require his capture… And… And I am not a demon!"

The boy cocked his head at her, seeming confused. "Then… then what are you?"

Seraphina pursed her lips, her breath finally recovered. "I am…"

The approach of a shadow stole their attention. Before them stood an officer, his shiny metal badge frosted with crystals of ice. He sauntered up to the two slowly, his mustache turned upwards, observing them down the bridge of his nose.

"You two been the ones causing all this ruckus?" he grunted.

Seraphina blinked slowly. Her brow pinched together, trying to connect the dots. Was she being… arrested?

"Nope!" chirped the young boy, suddenly full of energy. He sprang to his feet and was gone the next moment.

The officer drew a long breath, which turned into a heavy sigh. "Then you, miss? Someone has to have caused this. I've got one assaulted shop, two traffic wreckages, and countless citizens crying from tear gas."

Who was the one who caused this again? Seraphina puzzled over it, trying to think back. Yes, there was the shop, and Cross, and the boy, and the ice, and those men…

And her. Ah, yes. Seraphina herself had begun this chaos.

She was on her feet and running before the thought could even pass her mind. One very surprised officer was left in her dust. His delayed reaction was not unexpected—after all, the girl had been exhausted only moments prior.

But soon the hunt had resumed, and this time Seraphina was the prey. An all-too-familiar fear shot through her heart as she thought of arrest. Capture. Enclosure. Restraint. Darkness. These familiar thoughts sent her mind plunging out of reason as she fled from the law.

Small bursts of pain carried up from her bruised feet as she stumbled into the port. She glanced about frantically. The officer would not be far behind. There was no way that she would be able to outrun the bigger man, even if she was in prime condition. The ocean stretched out before her.

Hiding place. Seraphina needed a hiding place. Her gaze flickered about desperately. The ship? No, too permanent. What if it were to set sail while she was still aboard? The barrels of fish and rope where another option, but Seraphina would smell of the sea for days if she hid there. A definite no.

There! A wagon had been secured to a post near the plethora of diners. It was covered by canvas and blended into the crowd perfectly. Picking her way over to it as discreetly as possible, Seraphina slithered inside.

She collapsed in a heap at the floor of the wagon. The force sent a flurry of coughs sputtering up from her lungs.

"Oxygen, _why have you forsaken me?!"_ she wailed despairingly, cursing the coughs which wracked her body.

"A good hello to you too, brat."

Seraphina snapped back up to find none other than Cross Marian. He was seated against the side of the rickety wagon, smoke lazily drifting from his cigarette, without a care in the world.

Ah, yes. Here was Seraphina's missing luck, peeking its little face from the shadows.

The fiery girl was suddenly full of life, springing back to her feet to point accusingly at Cross Marian. Again.

"Ha, ha, ha. Again, good fellow, here we are. I have hunted you down once more! And now, with you at my mercy—"

"Wait, brat, did you just call me 'good fellow'? I am a very colorful man, and have been called a variety of colorful names, but I believe that 'good fellow' has been the most insulting to this day."

"Insult? Ha! Now shall I continue? With you at my mercy, whatever shall I do? I suppose I could demand a request. Now, I order you to—"

"Wow kid, I would really like to take a crack at your head someday. There'd probably be a scientific breakthrough with all the fantasies you've got running through that brain."

Seraphina snarled at his snarky interruption. "I do not know of these delusions that you speak of, now where was I? Ah, yes. You had believed yourself to be free, but you were wrong! I, Seraphina Taglioni, would search high and low for—"

This time, the clatter of law enforcers outside was what caused her jaw to snap shut.

Cross stared curiously at her. "Cat got your tongue, o great and wise one?" he asked tauntingly.

"Ha! You wish. Now, due to the alarmingly increasing amount of police outside this cart searching for me, I shall get straight to my point. You, _good fellow,_ will teach me the ways of this strange… Erm… This strangeness that adorns my back! And the secrets of the gray-skinned folk!"

He couldn't hold back a snort of amusement. "Did you just call the Noah, 'gray-skinned folk'?" he snickered.

Seraphina stamped her foot in frustration. "I simply refuse to let that _harrowing word_ pass my lips! Now listen, scoundrel, and answer me appropriately! I demand to be trained!"

There was no hesitation in his reply.

"No."

Seraphina was taken aback. "What?!"

"I refuse to teach an immature brat like yourself."

She stood for a moment in stunned silence, frozen in place. Her haughty arrogance had caused him to assume her immature. Although she might have allowed victory to take the better of her, it did not change her situation. As much as she hated to admit it, Seraphina needed help—and desperately. This man was the only one who seemed to have any clue as to what was happening to her.

A very quiet whisper passed her lips. "If you continue your refusal to teach me, I will scream here and now to lure those officers into this very cart."

Cross snorted again. "Doesn't bother me."

"I am no fool. I have not neglected to notice your sly escapes and mysterious disappearances whenever they are near. Even now, in this cart, you amused yourself all day with my chase, only to stow away once the law has involved itself."

"You don't have the guts, ya little brat. Go find your knight in shining armor elsewhere."

"You make the assumption that I would trust another with my life. I have no savior, nor would I trust one if they appeared. If you wished to gain my trust, a favorable start would be to address me by my name, _Mary,"_ she growled, the last word as low and dark as hell itself.

"…Mary?"

"Yes, Mary. It's a common name, belonging to Bloody Mary, the Virgin Mary, and finally, Cross Mary. Three peas in a pod."

Cross loomed over her, his smirking still remaining, though his eyes now fumed.

"You little brat…"

Seraphina sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth to scream.

Before she could, however, Cross clamped one large hand over her mouth and, with the other, he pinned her against the wall of the cart. Seraphina seized up, her wide eyes revealing a flash of fear before she forced herself to relax.

"Fine then, kid, you win. Once this cart reaches its destination, I'll train you and teach you how to control your innocence. In the meantime, be quiet and wait for the ride to be over, my _apprentice."_

Seraphina slithered out of his grasp, a small smirk gracing her lips. She plunked down to the floor and looked up at him triumphantly, crossing her arms. "It would be my pleasure, _master."_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Jan is a minor character introduced in episode 6 of the anime. He is Jake Russell's son and uses onion bombs as his weapon. He was the young boy mentioned frequently in this chapter._ _I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley._


	14. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a chapter meant primarily for humor, Seraphina chases Cross through a town. She ends up trapped in a cart with him and a promise that he will train her. But how reliable is Cross's word really? How would he go about training this spunky girl, will she truly receive the training she desires?

 

Remember those moments, those times spent in company, where no one would speak? Each keeping to their own thoughts, the two would rest in a comfortable silence with a mutual understanding that no words were necessary. A soft, pleasant feel. The atmosphere of relaxation and rejuvenation.

This silence was not that.

Seraphina was perched on the front seat of the cart, clutching the rough rope that served as reins. Her fingers were numb and stung with splinters. A soft sprinkle of snow dazzled the air. Pale trees dripped with silver crystals of ice. Before her plodded one weary mule, his head drooping to the frosty ground after many hours of traveling.

Many, many hours of traveling. Seraphina had been watching her white puffs of breath for so long now that they almost seemed mesmerizing. The cart rocked her through holes and over rocks. Even the rhythmic crunch of the snow under the mule's hooves seemed to sing Seraphina a lullaby. Unfortunately, the girl had to sit upright, keeping the mule at attention to continue their journey.

Cross, on the other hand, was sprawled out on the floor, his cigarette still somehow lit, his long legs occupying most of the available space.

Seraphina really should've thought this through before leaping into the cramped cart.

Staying in close vicinity with others had never been one of her strong suits. She had been raised in a mansion, after all. After her ordeal with her father, being alone with another—especially a man—already triggered her precaution. But after Tyki had seized her mind, that precaution had only escalated.

Cross shifted from inside the cart. Seraphina stiffened at the sound, her back hunched over, only praying that she wouldn't feel his hand on her shoulder.

But instead, he called up to her. "Hey brat, that mule have any drinks on him?" he drawled lazily.

Seraphina's droopy eyes peered at the small bags handing off of the mule. The mule's saddlebags were concealed by strings drawing each bag shut. A cold breeze and a shiver reminded her that any bottles would likely be frosted shut.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Seraphina sighed. She didn't have the energy left to fight him.

Cross's gaze burned into her back. A few moments passed as he stared at her expectantly.

"Well then, you should check."

Seraphina's eyes pinched shut and she drew in a deep breath. Oh, how soothing it felt to rest her heavy eyelids! The soft darkness relaxed her irritation. "It is simply too frigid to dismount and search for rum. Quiet yourself and have patience until we reach the next town."

Cross probably gave a snarky reply, but Seraphina was too busy to notice. It had been multiple nights since she last rested. She pictured herself in a warm bed, snuggled under heavy blankets in the next town. The soft murmur of townsfolk outside the window would lull her to sleep. Her dreams would be cozy and free of stiffness or pain. The gentle crackle of a fireplace in the corner would provide the soothing, sleepy atmosphere she so desperately desired. Everything, as soft, sweet, and comforting as a bed of roses.

Seraphina's head lolled forward, the reins slipping through her fingers. A dreamy smile decorated her face.

But of course, every rose had its thorns.

A flash of yellow eyes invaded her nearly sleeping mind and Seraphina snapped back to attention. As quickly as the stake of fear struck her heart, she had fallen to the ground, tumbling uncontrollably through the snow.

Luckily, the girl hadn't been quite asleep—only in a daze.

Seraphina couldn't tell if she was choking or gasping for air. The snow clung to her like an inescapable disease. The cold seized her body as though a greedy fever. Groaning, Seraphina lifted her face slowly from the slush, staring about blearily in search of a landmark.

Clattering away from her was a snow covered cart, drawn by a single mule, with a single exasperated (and, in his opinion, much too sober) man inside.

"No!" she croaked.

Desperation fueled her bones as she staggered to her feet. That cart could not be allowed to journey away without her. Unfortunately, her toes dragged in the snow, and Seraphina couldn't even make it past the first step. The frozen girl went back down with a yelp.

No. Seraphina couldn't be left behind. Not again. Not when she had nothing left to live for. The people of her past life had moved on—continued to whatever life comes after death. She had finally secured a new path to follow. A path that was her own. And Seraphina wasn't about to give it up so easily.

With trembling limbs and shaky step, she lifted herself precariously to her feet. Her numb legs blundered down the icy path, scooping away snow as she stumbled. Between the thick flock of snow rose up her to knees and the weakness of her limbs, Seraphina felt as thought she was wading through a thick sea of jelly. However, her struggle only lasted a few seconds more before she was plucked from the ground like a flower.

"Stupid girl, what were you thinking?! If you wish for death, do it on your own time. I've got places to be," Cross grumbled as he held her at arm's length. The cart was stopped, and Cross regarded her from beside its back frame, his eyes ruthlessly demanding.

With a shrill scream that was more a squawk, Seraphina tore herself away. She winced as his fingers graced the raw skin of her palms. But the flinch of pain drew her closer to wakefulness, and Seraphina's cloudy eyes finally cleared.

"I do not wish to end my life, I was simply taken for a moment by a dream. I apologize for any alarm I may have caused," Seraphina spat sarcastically. Ah, yes. Here was her cranky attitude getting the better of her. She saved her scratchy voice and turned her flushed face to stare at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

But Cross wasn't about to let her get away so easily. He crossed his arms and glared at her under his glasses to where she slumped in the snow at the foot of the cart. . "Even my idiot pupil knows how to rest properly, yes?"

Seraphina glared stubbornly ahead, allowing thick snowflakes to dampen her hair.

Cross's hand clamped down on her shoulder. "If your request for training was true, you _will_ answer when your master calls," he growled.

Seraphina bit her lip. "Is that a threat I hear?" she taunted in an attempt to shake him off.

Cross only waited silently (and rather impatiently).

Finally she closed her eyes in defeat. Her posture wilted. "You could not understand what nightmares await me," she murmured.

"Speak," he ordered mercilessly.

Her numb fists balled in the snow, not noticing the pink twinge that leaked from her palms. Everything seemed to hold its breath. Seraphina would greatly appreciate it if Cross would just allow these memories to fade, rather than demanding them to resurface time after time. Her mind drifted back to the flash of gold, an image redrawn in her mind all too frequently.

"She will find me… if I sleep," she whispered.

For a few painstakingly long moments, Cross didn't speak. Then he snagged her by the waist and jerked her back into the cart. Seraphina breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the harsh snowy breeze until Cross joined her inside. Tossing the girl to lay on her stomach, his nimble fingers began to loosen the back laces of her dress (which were already rather open due to the heavy wings protruding from her skin).

Seraphina cried out and thrashed in protest. "Unhand me, you fiend!" she shrieked.

His hand suddenly pressed down onto the center of her back. She shivered at the unexpected warmth. "Calm down, kid, I'm just taking a look at your innocence. It should have healed you up by now," Cross muttered.

The laces came free and his long fingers began to comb through her dirty feathers, his touch surprisingly gentle. Seraphina stilled, but her sore body was still held tense. Her wings had been held flush against her back for many days now, and still she refused to let them free. Cross may be the only one she could turn to, but that didn't mean she had to trust him.

"Let me go," she ordered quietly.

"If you truly wanted me to train you, you would allow me to examine your innocence," he growled, annoyed. The scientist in him did not like to be disturbed in his work.

"I thought you had places to be."

"Do not test me, brat. I am not above leaving a dying girl behind."

Seraphina bit her lip, fighting the decision. "How am I to allow you my power when I do not even understand it myself?"

The silence that followed made Seraphina wonder if she had angered him again. Not that it would make her particularly unhappy.

"I don't know what the Noah told you, but whatever they said, they were lying. The Noah are built on lies and deceit."

Seraphina's breath caught in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the haunting reminder. Zeroing in on the mesmerizing strokes combing through her wings and Cross's deep voice, she managed to stay afloat.

"The Earl of Millennium has been alive for only god knows how long. He spins dark matter like straw into gold. It's the blood-force of the Noah, the demons, their weapons."

Had this been the thick black sludge weaving through tubes into her incubator? Seraphina shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Stop moving," Cross ordered, and for once, Seraphina followed immediately. She was stricken into obedience by the memories he was withdrawing.

"Innocence is the opposite. It was used to defeat the Millennium Earl in the past, and is used in battle today. It chooses certain idiots and bestows upon them power."

She jerked her head to see the glower in his eyes.

"And guess what?" he drawled sarcastically. "You're one of those unlucky idiots it chose."

Seraphina again stiffened. She had been oblivious to the slow relaxation his story had caused her. "Why would it choose me…" she rasped.

Instead of answering her, Cross's gaze flickered away. Seraphina's blood boiled at his apparent distraction. This information was crucial!

"Oye, brat. Toss me that flask," he finally grunted.

Her head turned slowly to stare unbelievingly at Cross.

"Pardon?"

"The bottle. On the coachman's seat."

Her incredulous gaze was drawn back to the front seat. There sat an unsuspecting bottle, its cap frosted over with ice. She turned back to Cross and narrowed her eyes.

"The mule was carrying it—you didn't think it was in there, idiot," he mocked her. He then raised his brow. "Ha, you thought I stopped the cart for you? Nah, I was just getting a drink when some idiot girl bumped into me."

Seraphina wanted to tell him off. Oh, how she wished to snatch the bottle by hand and toss it out into the snow! Or better yet, use it whap that jaded expression off his face. This spike of anger twitched on her face, and Cross only quirked an eyebrow in reply.

Obedience was a charm that the girl had not be born with. Still, sometimes it was necessary to disobey character in the face of achieving greatness. And to Seraphina, knowledge was that greatness. If she had to soil her pride in the pursuit of knowledge… so be it.

A short stretch and the frozen glass was in her grasp. Seraphina, acting the role of obedient child, dragged the bottle across the floor and dropped it in Cross's awaiting hand.

Cross snickered a little. Unbeknownst to her, the girl had finally relaxed as she swayed between obedience and rebellion. He discreetly traced the muscles of her wings with his fingers, feeling for strength or power.

"Fine. There. You got your rum. Now finish the deal," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Cross smirked at her. "I have to admit, kid, I didn't think you'd do it." He popped off the cork and took a long chug, still twiddling feathers between the fingers of his other hand. "I'm glad, though. If you didn't give it up eventually, this would've been a long stay for you."

She glared at him defiantly in the eye. "I would trade anything for knowledge."

"Then knowledge you will have!" he laughed, seemingly amused by her spirit. "Ahh, where was I… Yes. You, little brat, are an interesting case."

He pinched the edge of her wing and extended it as though the admire something of his handiwork. Seraphina's body clenched at the unexpected movement. The wings had barely unfurled themselves in the past, and the muscles were cold and cramped, the feathers wrinkled. The instinctual urge to scream and break free hit her like a tsunami, but she fought to overcome it.

"These wings aren't yours. Yet here they are, grafted quite firmly into your skin," he murmured, tracing along her back where feathers and skin met. He touched her shoulder blade, causing her struggling breaths quickened. "Your lungs have grown larger than the average human's, yet contains no air sacs for atmospheric flight. I suppose that takes account for your sudden athletic abilities, albeit accompanied by respiratory issues." Then he lifted her arm, evaluating the frail limb. "Your bones have thinned—perhaps even hollowed. It insinuates that the innocence has lightened your weight to allow for flight."

He grinned tauntingly. "Then again, there's no way to know for sure without cutting you open."

Seraphina again froze. He wouldn't dare!

…But would he?

Cross again gave a loud laugh. "Ha! I draw the line at murdering my own students."

But as soon as these words left his lips, Cross paused and was uncharacteristically silent. Seraphina stared at him in alarm, her cheek pressed to the cold floor.

"At least, I hope to," he muttered to himself.

"What?!" Seraphina cried, wriggling about to face him completely. Cross kept her pinned on her stomach, refusing to allow her movement; perhaps to withhold her modesty, or simply in an attempt to maintain control. Looking back on the scene, Seraphina would've assumed the latter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard?!" she demanded.

"Shut up, brat. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about… someone else."

"Who is that someone else?! I will not be an accomplice to _murder!"_ shrieked the ever-persist and currently-rather-hysterical Seraphina.

"I told you to be quiet, I'm not done yet," he growled angrily.

Seraphina took the hint and snapped her jaw shut. Even she wouldn't protest against the threat of one who could have just admitted to murder.

"As long as you stick around, I will train you as an exorcist. I work independently, and so will you. Don't come groveling to be partners or some bullshit like that."

"I approached you with the intention of training in combat, not to engage in some teamwork malarkey. Whatever you mean by 'exorcist', I will make myself perfectly suitable for the job," she snarled in reply. This whole situation was proving to be rather trying of her patience.

"Don't get too cocky, brat. Fight alone, die alone. If you see a demon, you kill it. Your work will be as simple as that."

"I am no killer."

Cross cocked an eyebrow. "What was that, brat?"

Seraphina strengthened her voice. "I will not kill the demons. They have assisted me in past, and I plan to repay them in kind."

"Ha! Stupid girl. Their souls have already been bound, already broken. To end them would be the sweetest mercy."

"Them I will grant them a mercy sweeter than the most soothing drop of honey!" Seraphina persisted.

A heavy sigh and look of annoyance overtook Cross Marian. This type of motivation never ended well for its user.

"If you rest now, your body will be healed come morning. Aside from being a physical addition, your innocence has the power to mend wounds. It seems that it acts by erasing the mind's every trace of the injury. Quite the interesting concept," he changed the subject. Luckily, the fuming girl didn't seem to notice. After all, a restless mind can have that effect.

Seraphina tightened her jaw. "I do not need to rest. Sleep will bring me nothing but grief."

Cross laughed. "What do you think you are, brat, some kind of superhuman? Just because you have a supportive innocence doesn't make you invincible."

More protests rang up in her mind, but her heavy lids closed before she could utter even one. Cross's hand pressed onto her forehead. A soft blue glow emitted from his palm. Of course. Bested by magic once again. Seraphina had no way to fight as she slipped into an involuntary dream, Cross's sorcery shielding her mind from Roade.

Cross sighed again. His gaze trailed down to the open skin of her back. The girl had finally relaxed her wings, although the muscles were weak and cramped. It would take a great deal of time for them to strengthen and stretch into a useable state—that is, if the feathery things could carry the weight of her body. Although, perhaps with the support of her innocence, Cross could develop a way to speed up the process…

Then again, there were the heavy black lines inhibiting every progression his new brat had made. Hungry, greedy black veins, pulsating like a leech. Yes, the dark matter stretching over Seraphina's wings and back was quite the parasite. It was also a heavy secret that Cross intended to keep.

Tipping his head back, Cross pinched his brow. His cigarette was finally snuffed out.

"I knew I should've left this brat under the snow."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance._


	15. Electra Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina almost falls asleep, risking revealing her location to Roade. But she catches herself at the last moment. Cross examines her innocence and gives some information on the detailings of its power before using his magic to send her into a protected sleep. Has Cross finally committed to training another pupil? What could he have in store for his neglected new apprentice?

When Seraphina finally awoke, she found herself in quite the predicament.

Her expression remained stoic as she stared at the crumpled paper in her hand. It was a meager scrap, sodden by melted snow. The scrawl of ink had faded and bled with the water, but a few words on the note were still able to be made out.

_Went to finish business. Go get some money and book an inn._

Seraphina groaned and pinched her brow. He had told her that there were other exorcists in this world. Why, oh why, did she have to end up with _him_?

Ever the obedient child, Seraphina hopped out of the cart, leaving the soggy note torn to violent shreds behind her.

Winter was as dreary as ever outside the cart. Soiled snow lined the cobblestone street. From the dim sky and lack of traffic, Seraphina could only assume that it was early morning. The cart had been parked outside a worn little inn. In fact, the entire town was rather worn. Some buildings were completely run down, overtaken by ash or rot.

Seraphina rubbed her arms, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the poor little area. The cold had begun to sneak through her cloak, too, causing her to shiver.

Her dark eyes flickered about the cobblestone, searching for any sign of footprints. There had to be a trail. Wherever Cross had escaped to, he had to have left some kind of mark in the snow. And this time, Seraphina _would_ find him.

After all, it's not as though that womanizer could teleport, right?

But alas, as Seraphina paced about on the street, the only trail she could find was her own. She stalked to and fro, her movements becoming more and more aggressive as she slowly began to realize how fruitless this search was.

The hinges rattled violently as Seraphina threw open the door to the inn. Cross didn't want to be found? Fine. Seraphina had better things to do, anyways. Like securing a room to sleep that night.

But of course, only one room. Cross could just rot in the streets like the scum he was.

The innkeeper at the front desk was nestled down on the counter, fast asleep. The ground floor was covered with scattered tables and broken furniture. A weak fire wheezed desperately to stay alive in the hearth, but cold air sweeping in from shattered windows were slowly blowing it out. Upstairs, she could only assume, were equally depressing rooms with equally deflated beds.

Immediately, her heavy boots halted. This. This was it? Was there no better service this little town had to offer?

Dreading what she would find, Seraphina stepped out into the street to scan the block up and down once more.

Yep. This was indeed the finest service around.

Well. She pursed her lips, crossing her arms against the cold and glancing around once more. Nope, no other options in sight. The wind picked up, peppering her with icy snowflakes and dust. A frustrated growl rose from her throat.

Nope! Seraphina refused to throw another temper tantrum. She had, after all, chosen this path, and if the only way forward was into this dingy, slimy, dirty, and absolutely _disgusting_ place, that was where Seraphina would go.

All the other houses along the street either had missing doors or fallen-in roofs, anyways. Seraphina told herself this as she forced her stiff legs to carry her back into the inn. It didn't help.

The innkeeper yawned and stretched, apparently awake. Upon noticing that she had a customer, the young woman immediately perked up.

"Hello miss, are you here to book a room? Good, good! I'm proud to say that you've chosen the finest residency in town!" she rushed out all too eagerly, hurrying from behind the counter to take Seraphina's cloak.

Seraphina's frozen fingers immediately latched onto the tie and she jumped back, evading the taller woman. The innkeeper paused, appearing confused. Then she laughed.

"Ah, of course! It does get a little chilly here after all, the fire can't keep out all of winter!" the woman chittered, laughing at her own joke.

Seraphina glanced to the fire. It had died out. She stared at her giddy host.

"How much is necessary to earn a bed?" she questioned, her voice flat.

Her host didn't seem to notice Seraphina's lack of enthusiasm. She gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry miss, you might have to wait a while! Well, not necessarily… You see, there was a fire a few months back, and with a lot of the young ones gone for war and whatnot, it's taken a while to repair the place. All the strong ones left keep disappearing off into the woods."

Seraphina glanced blankly around the room. "I have seen nothing upon this street that has received a touch of new repairs."

The poor innkeeper, with another awkward laugh, tried again to explain. Her voice gradually deflated as her eyes fell to the floor. "If I knew how to myself, I might've given some old tools a whack, but I've never done it." Then the taller woman perked back up. "You don't happen to know anyone, do you miss? I've been awhile since we've had visitors, you and that redhead, you could help!"

A condescending scoff was Seraphina's only reply. "I prefer my hands remain clean," she commented lightly before stalking to the door. "Might you happen to know that redhead's whereabouts?"

Seraphina was gifted with many things, but delicacy was not one of them. The pitiful woman, after being alone for days, had indeed seen Cross disappear down the street. She sighed, and told her customer what she wanted.

"Yes, he went down that way," she narrated glumly, pointing to the left.

Finding herself with new purpose, Seraphina smiled widely, and took a brisk pace out the door.

The innkeeper hurried to open it for her, and lingered by the doorway as Seraphina walked down the street. "You'll just fetch him and be right back, right miss?" She raised her voice as Seraphina sped up. "All the rooms are open, and I'll even let you have them for free if you fix them up! Don't worry, I won't let anyone else book them…"

And thus, Seraphina hurried along the sunrise, leaving the lonely innkeeper waiting in her torn little inn.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Cross.

There were only three places in town that he would go. A place with alcohol, a place with women, or a place with money. And this little building had all three.

Seraphina found that the innkeeper had been right—the whole town had been ravaged by a fire. Most houses were dirty and rundown, but as the sun rose, people began to dot the streets as they moved about their morning chores.

Still, there was only one building that rang with rowdy laughter and clangs of glass.

Seraphina approached the bar, peering in through the windows to search for Cross. His hair stood out from the crowd like a red blaze. A grim smirk lit her reflection.

Bingo.

No one took notice of the door swinging open. No one saw the discreet girl as she barreled past tables to the back. Even Cross was too drunk to recognize her coming.

" _Mary!"_ she declared upon reaching the man.

Surprised, he looked up, although the shock never reached his expression. "Brat," he acknowledged with a puff of his cigarette.

He was seated at a round table with several other gamblers. Cards fell into the center with each man having his own hand. Stacks of coins also lined the rim. Although there was something oddly off balanced about the money. After a moment of observation, Seraphina caught one telltale detail.

"You're completely broke."

Cross glared at her over his glasses. "Shut up, brat, it's a part of the damned strategy."

Seraphina smirked and leaned forward on her elbows, analyzing his cards. He didn't have a flush, straight, or pair—not even a face card. "You'll be damned if that's your strategy."

His red eyes flickered over to her and he quickly shoved her away. "Get out of my business, brat. Go make yourself useful."

Of course her master wouldn't give her his attention. That is, unless Seraphina did something about it.

She began to laugh, highly amused at his predicament. She wasn't even winded as she was knocked into a nearby table, causing those above it to cry out as cards fell to the floor. "Ha! So, I should do anything unlike yourself?"

The flash of crowns catching her eye, Seraphina slipped a couple cards up her sleeve.

Cross only muttered a bet as the round went around his table.

The people gambling on the table above her were grumbling, kicking her shoulders and causing a fuss. "Alright already, I'll get up," she mumbled in exasperation.

Her deceitful hand landed on another card as she gripped the tabletop to lift herself. She glanced at it. The king of diamonds. How _entirely_ coincidental.

She stood, yawned, and stretched. Glancing back up at her master's table, she saw that Cross was still in quite the predicament. Her eyes flit to his opponents. Most didn't seem to be in any better a place. Seraphina narrowed her gaze, analyzing their expressions carefully.

Ah, yes. There was the one she had been searching for. With beady eyes and grimy fingers, the man at the end of the table was peculiarly sweaty. Seraphina paced around the room to find a new angle.

His cards were better than some. A pair, but that's it. He seemed split between betting and folding.

With a tell like that, Seraphina knew, the man should be folding no matter what hand he had. Every single card he held was written all over his face! Not to mention that he somehow had managed to win a large sum of money. Still, his indecision didn't bother her. She knew the perfect card to help him make up his mind.

Seraphina made her way back to her master's table, but not before allowing her hand to drag along the tabletops beside her. Smooth and slick, the waxed surface of many playing cards slid up the sleeves of her dress as she walked by.

Reaching the table, Seraphina's thin arms curled around the gambler's neck and she leaned casually against the back of his chair. But a whiff of the whiskey on his breath almost caused her to lurch back. After all, drunk men were not her favorite breed of person. She could only thank the heavens that he hadn't been sipping wine.

"This appears to fit your hand much better, wouldn't you agree?" she whispered, slipping the five of spades from her sleeve.

To the others, she would appear the same as any passing dame. But as she nimbly swept a diamond away from the gambler, swiftly replacing it with her offered five, she knew that this was not so. It would give him a triple, persuading him to bet more wealth. He grinned and pushed all his winnings to the center. But Seraphina knew that there would be another player with a hand that was much, much better.

Suddenly feeling all too much like Roade, Seraphina glanced up to peek at Cross. She could just see his red eyes watching her curiously above his cards. Seraphina gave a devious little smirk in reply before peeling herself away from the table once more.

On her way over to Cross, Seraphina glanced over the cards in her hand. She frowned. There was still one missing. She must've accidentally snagged a ten of hearts rather than diamonds. Still, there was plenty of time to fix that.

Giving her gait a bit of a drunk swagger, Seraphina tripped over a chair leg and was sent tumbling into its occupant. Her hands fell against his shoulders to stop her fall.

He immediately grabbed her wrists, swearing and shoving the girl away. "Getch' yer damned mitts off me, ya bitch! Can't ya see I'm too busy for that!" he slurred.

Seraphina, of course, apologized profusely, even giving a short bow of remorse as she hurried on her way. However, the man didn't catch the pleased smirk that crossed her lips, nor did he notice that his ten of diamonds had switched to a heart as the girl stumbled away.

Cross, however, caught every exchange with observant eyes. When the bets came to him, he glanced at his apprentice, before giving a sly grin and placing a hefty bet.

Not that Cross had anything to bet. Still, he tipped his hat and somehow made a grand move that set all the others afire.

With each gambler set on pouring all his money into the game, Seraphina slipped up beside Cross unnoticed. She gave him a triumphant smirk as she watched the table rain wealth.

"Winning yet, Mary?" she asked, taunting him.

Cross glared at her. "You know damned well what to do," he growled.

Seraphina wrinkled her nose, but there was no time to lose. Tension was rising across the table; people were ready to call. Eyes around the table were losing their panicked frenzy and returning to be fixed on any cheaters.

Not that Seraphina should worry. Cross and she were not cheating. Surely not. They wouldn't _dare._

"I _will_ earn my fair part of this," she grumbled unhappily.

The two deftly exchanged cards.

"I call," Cross announced, his expression smug. He tossed his hand to the table, allowing the cards to drift through the light air.

A perfect royal flush.

The table went silent. All the money had somehow been turned into bets; each gambler had convinced himself that he held the most superior cards. They sat in a confused haze—their loss not quite registering in their minds—as Cross swept over the table.

Then all the wealth was gone and into a pouch at Cross's side. He grinned, tipped his hat, and then he was gone.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Damn him, that's my money, I never wanted to bet it ALL!"

"He was stacking cards! I SAW HIM DO IT!"

"That bastard cheated, I HAD THE TEN OF DIAMONDS TOO!"

And thus, in one mad rush, the table of gamblers was up and out the door. Cross Marian had again become a target.

Seraphina had the wind knocked out of her as her master swung the corner. He shoved her into a narrow alley, slamming her frail body against the wall. She coughed and fell against the brick for support. The two could barely fit.

"This isn't going to hide us!" she panted, exasperated by his lack of good choices.

"Shut up, brat," he grunted, before beginning to chant. "On Abata Ura Masarakato, On Gataru! Activate!"

Seraphina knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, she already knew of the Millennium's ability to raise the dead and had seen his skull corpses walking alive. But that didn't stop her eyes from widening in horror as a coffin rose from the ground.

"What is this _thing_ dredged from hell?!" she demanded to know.

But her question went unanswered as the gold chains began to fly. Seraphina hit one away from her face. She leapt back to dodge another. Cross became a madman, grinning wildly and pulling at the chains so that they flew everywhere. Finally, the gold crossed coffin opened, light poured through, and a dark figure stepped into the alleyway.

It was a good thing that Seraphina had stepped back.

The woman's plaster skin was wrapped by black cloth, much like Seraphina. But that was where the similarities ended. Maria's wide skirt was a style of the past century and the large butterfly concealing her face was odd, to say the least. Seraphina was taken aback.

That was when Maria's jaw dropped open and began to shriek.

"Magdala Curtain!" Cross declared, his fingers tracing along Maria's.

Chains streaked towards Seraphina with a sudden urgency. A shallow gasp left her lips as they wound around her waist, jerking her back towards the pair of exorcists. Cross quickly caught her and held her still.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Seraphina cried, trying to break free.

Her words were unheard, swallowed up by the roar of Maria's song.

Turning to the open street, Seraphina saw their pursuers begin to approach. An alleyway was a bad hiding place. A screeching banshee only made it worse. The song was deafening. Its force drew water to her eyes, running thinly down her cheeks as she gazed upon her impending capture.

Their pursuers looked left. Then right. They glanced behind them, momentarily lost. Finally one man pointed ahead, and they ran down the street, beating their fists and screaming into the air.

Seraphina watched the scene with her jaw dropped. How had they gone by? If not alerted by Cross's uncommon blaze of hair, his wailing monster should have caught their attention.

Which drew her attention back to the issue at hand. Seraphina's body felt weak. Her ears were ringing, unperceiving, and the pressure felt as though she were buried deep underwater. Coughs wracked her lungs as her hands flew to her lips. She drew back, eyes dilated and unfocused. Red. Blood. Blood dripped to her hand. From her mouth, or her nose?

There was no way to know as the pale girl was drowning in Maria's song. Blood pounded through her skull with the force of a herd. Her heart felt as though it was beating even faster. No, was that flutter in her chest truly her heart? Seraphina's hand bunched the fabric of her bodice. It felt as though there were some foreign creature running rampant through her body.

And so, Seraphina did the only thing she thought possible. Her hands flew to her ears, her knees gave out, and her body fell to the floor as she screamed.

The tension in the chains alerted Cross to his apprentice's distress. He glanced down at where she hung, tangled in gold, and gave a jerk of the hand. Her body only swung.

Cross sighed. This brat was a fragile one. How was he to train such a pansy when in the moment of battle—

Then he remembered the black veins upon her back.

His red eyes widened. Cross released Maria, and her jaw snapped shut. The melody was gone. The air stood still. Magdala Curtain was dissipated. He wound the chains fervently around the coffin, locking his masterpiece inside, before turning back to Seraphina.

Gloved fingers pinched her chin. Cross turned her face this way and that, taking note of the dried tears and thin streaks of scarlet. The blood trailed from her ears. What an odd place. Had he any shred of sympathy, Cross might've been concerned.

Instead he slapped her across the cheek. Lightly... to him. But still with a good force.

"Brat. Wake up."

His sleeping brat didn't stir.

He shook her by the shoulders. "I said _wake up,_ brat."

Still no reply.

Another heavy sigh. Cross turned the girl over, and again loosened the back of her dress. He took a little amusement in that, had she been awake, the girl would already have caused such a ruckus that the other gamblers would be running back.

He ran his fingers along her winged back. The webs of dark matter had taken possession of her creamy skin. Between the two wings was a raised sore. It was crusted over with black blood. It was as though she had fallen prey to the world's greatest leech. Cross shook his head. This would need some attention.

The flutter of her heart was rapid and unnatural. It flit irregularly, skipping beats and then repeating some. Cross frowned. He turned her back over and placed his hand over the front of her dress. No, that batter was not of her heart. It was something else.

There was a creature inside his apprentice's chest. And Cross only knew one person who had the ability to put it there.

"Abara Uso Masarakato. Wake up, Seraphina," he whispered to her.

Finally her eyelids fluttered open and she drank in a deep breath. At first her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, glancing about to spot her attacker. Then her gaze landed upon Cross and she sprang to her feet, stumbling away.

"M-Mary," she stuttered at first, her voice patchy. Her hands flew to her dress. "What were you _doing?!"_

Cross was amused. He gave a dry laugh and stood, brushing past Seraphina to walk back into the main street. "Damn. Now that you're awake, all I want is for you to sleep."

Seraphina tumbled out into the street after him, struggling to tie her dress back up. "And to where do you think you are running off to, Mary?!" she accused.

Cross halted. Seraphina gasped, almost running straight into him.

"Is this what they mean when they say that babies are better when they're sleeping?" Cross mused.

He turned to look at her. Seraphina scowled.

"Ha! Nope. Even a sniveling baby is better than this," he taunted, turning back to continue along his way.

Seraphina snarled at him. She ran to catch up with his long strides. "As if you really know—" she began, but was cut off by a sudden wave of nausea.

Falling to the brick wall, Seraphina heaved a wretched gag. Vomit fell to streak the cobblestone floor.

She took a deep breath. Bile marked her chin. She wiped it away with her sleeve. Her eyes fell shut, and she spoke to where Cross stood still in the street.

"Why does her song harm me but not you?"

Cross knew very well why. "Maria has a variety of abilities, it is difficult to pinpoint which…"

"Answer the question, Mary. I will shoulder the truth."

Seraphina's eyes fluttered open to find Cross watching her with his steely red gaze.

"Maria's song has only ever harmed two species of beings. The first being the Noah. The second was the akuma," he replied honestly.

Then Cross turned and picked up his pace, leaving Seraphina to stare after him with wide eyes.

* * *

_About Poker: In poker, cards are handed out to each player. Specific patterns in each hand are good. For example, if someone has a pair, they have two cards of the number. But if someone has a flush, meaning all their cards are in numerical order, they would win the round. The players can either bet (put in a bit of money saying that they think their cards are the best) or fold (declare that their cards are the worst and they are out of the round). This continues until someone calls (meaning they declare the round is over and everyone shows their hand). When someone calls, the person with the highest ranking hand wins. A royal flush (hand consisting of the 10-J-Q-K-A of diamonds) is the highest ranking hand. The game revolves mostly around the luck of the draw, but being able to read the body language of other characters is valuable too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to_ _Katsura_ _Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped to create the anime. This chapter was named after Electra Heart by Marina and The Diamonds._


	16. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina is at first appalled by the ruined condition of the new town. After meeting the innkeeper, she cheats for Cross in a game of poker. But when Cross summons Maria to hide them from the other gamblers, an unsettling truth is revealed. Why did Magdala Curtain harm Seraphina? What kind of blood runs in her veins?

Cross's last words had finally shut his apprentice up as they walked down the street. She trailed behind him, shivering, her face dark and downcast. The harshness of winter didn't take kindly to anyone. Seraphina was no exception. She wiped her red nose with her sleeve before returning her hands to the chilled skin of her arms.

When Cross stopped abruptly, Seraphina didn't notice. She stumbled into him and knocked herself back into the snow. For a moment she almost relished the touch of warm contact as the icy street sent a shiver up her spine. Almost.

"Stay outside, brat. I need to pick up some supplies."

Seraphina screwed up her face stubbornly. The inside of the store would be protected from icy gusts of wind. There was no reason for her to stay in the cold. "I will not remain here."

Cross sighed heavily, pinching his brow. His previous pupil had been a pain. But at least that one had complied.

"Stay."

"No."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, little brat," he growled.

Seraphina met his gaze fiercely. "I have upheld my commitments, Mary. When do you plan to fulfill yours?"

Cross wrinkled his nose and kicked some snow into her face. Seraphina gasped, aghast, and pushed her now-icy locks of hair from her face with a harrumph.

But Cross didn't allow her a reply. " _Have_  you obeyed my commands, girl? I don't see my bed for the night ready anywhere nearby."

"I will guide you to an inn when you demonstrate your intention to satisfy our deal!"

Cross glared down at her, the light of the moon glinting off his pearly mask. "And I will, idiot pupil, when you show me reason to."

Seraphina sprung to her feet, fisting her hands to hold herself from violence. "Clarify your words, Mary, for I believe that I have been nothing but a  _dream_. I answered your probing, followed you here, obeyed your instructions, and even gathered you wealth!"

A pompous smirk covered his face. "That you have. But, my dear little brat, you are forgetting three very important factors. Training requires  _strength_. Battle requires  _intelligence._  And I, above all else, require  _maturity_. None of which you have proven to possess."

She drew back as though struck. Hurt was plastered plainly across her features, much more plainly than she would've allowed had she not been strung so short. For a moment, Cross's attention was drawn fully to her, curious to find how his companion would react to the stress he was placing upon her.

"You question… my intelligence?" she whispered, her voice raw. The Noah had stripped her of everything. Her physical strength. Her mental stability. Even the scraps of her family had been made into torture. Their listless yellow eyes had watched cruelly as she lost everything.

Cross cocked his head. Interesting that the brat latched onto that little piece.

Then the girl snapped. "My maturity?!" she cried. Her fist flew out from where it hung at her side. Cross easily dodged, his hand whipping up to seize her wrist. She withered slightly under his force but her words came back in all their biting agony.

"My physical power has been stolen from me, yes. This much can be seen. But is that not the purpose of my training?! I  _have_  matured! What experience could push me further from innocence than their… their  _torture_?! My intelligence is all that saved me. These tales you know, Mary. What more could I perform to prove myself to you?! How much more could I possibly endure?!"

Seraphina was screaming now, her words flying out in angry streaks. Exhaustion and pain had stolen her composure. Her voice cracked, and Cross wondered if she might cry, but the tears failed to fall. He frowned. Perhaps dehydration had stolen them from her. He took a quiet note to resolve her health issues later.

"That is the question which I am trying to answer," he answered her quietly, regarding her coldly as she slumped in his grip. After a moment his hand loosened and allowed her to fall back into the snow. "I will be but a minute. Stay outside, and wait for me here."

Seraphina was quiet, choking down her soft sobs. Denial of sleep did horrible things to a person. Exhaustion seemed to be taking its toll. But upon hearing the door to the shop slide open, Seraphina called out softly to her master.

"Don't spend it all. Without it, we are broke for the night. Save for a bed." She looked up to where his silhouette was paused in the doorway. Waiting for something. "Save just a little… please."

There was the word he wanted. The line signaling her defeat. He walked inside without a word, leaving Seraphina to shiver in the snow.

Choking down her self-pity, Seraphina dragged herself to the edges of the street. The awning of the small shop's windows hid her from a spritzing of snow still fluttering from the sky. As she sat there, hunched beside the wall, the quiet pitiful sounds died out, and Seraphina took comfort in the quiet of the night.

In another life, the girl might've been prissy and insult the calm. In the life of the rich, a silent night was a lonely one. A sign that one was not important enough to attend a social gathering. But somehow, now, with her only company being the flutter of icy flakes, Seraphina found herself finally relaxing. She sighed sleepily and rubbed her eyes, cherishing the content silence. Now if only she could find a wink of rest…

Seraphina snapped back upright. No. She refused to fall asleep. Rest would become a dream, and all dreams turn to nightmares.

To distract herself, she turned her face to one of the glassy windows. Its surface was cracked and warped with age. Her reflection stared hollowly back at her. Dark shadows drew down her face, gathering under her eyes and in her thin cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair damp. The dark curls matted themselves in an unruly mess of a braid. The pale skin was red, red with cold, but not with blood.

No blood. No open sores. No cuts carved into her skin in the shape of crude, humorless words and drawings. A small smile ghosted her lips. Cold, yes. Malnourished, yes. Exhausted, certainly. But her wounds had closed into silvery scars. The tight stings of pain had fled. For once, Seraphina could gaze at herself the window and not find eerie yellow eyes over her shoulder, staring back.

But there were red ones. Cross grabbed her shoulder roughly and yanked her to her feet, startling Seraphina.

"Get up, brat. We're going back to the inn."

Seraphina glowered at him, her fire reinvigorated. "So you still posses not a thread of will to train me, do you?" she demanded. The soothing silence was gone.

"Don't give me cheek, girl," Cross growled in a final warning.

"Oh, you truly concern yourself with this now? Well—"

Seraphina was cut of when Cross whirled around. "You wish to be trained? Well then, brat, your discipline begins now."

A shriek was stolen from her lips as he roughly twisted his knuckles through her braid, jerking her towards him. Seraphina met his eyes for a moment. They were cold and distant.

"Release me!" she cried in anger.

The glint of a dagger slipped from Cross's dark sleeve. Another scream scorched her throat at the sight. The metal flashed in the moonlight. He wouldn't dare burrow the blade into her chest, would he?! Seraphina's breath caught in her throat as she waited for her fate.

But these fears slipped away as he sliced through her damp black locks. Dark hair slipped into the air. Cross discarded Seraphina's lost braid to the gutters, leaving the thin girl to fall to her knees in the snow. Again.

A wavering shriek lit her lung as Seraphina spotted herself in the window. Her black mane, once a beautiful twist of shining glory, had been reduced to her chin. The twisted dark curls hung in a limp mop. A short cut. The mark of a whore.

"What have you done?!" Seraphina screamed of the betrayal.

But Cross wasn't done yet. Before she could react, his blade sliced the tie of her cloak and the laces of her dress, tearing the thick cloth from her body. She was left in her undergarments—which, by popular opinion, were still plenty modest. But Seraphina's red face still burned with fury as she lunged at him, screaming bloody murder.

"YOU FIEND!" she shrieked like a banshee, "HOW DARE YOU!"

But Cross only sidestepped as Seraphina flew by. Her ankle twisted and lunged the furious girl back to him with a battle cry. Another small step from Cross and her attack was again rendered useless. In fact, he gave her a short push as she went by, toppling his apprentice over and back into the snow.

Cross quickly returned the dagger to his sleeve. He produced a bundle of cloth from his bag and tossed it. The clothing landed mercilessly in the slush beside her.

"Dress in these," he ordered her, "and from now on you will introduce yourself as a boy. You are to be a traveling worker and hire yourself out to repair the damages done to this town."

Seraphina glowered at him, refusing to acknowledge the offending breeches beside her. Her precious dress was gathered up and tossed to the gutters along with her lost braid.

"Explain yourself, Mary," she hissed at him, her voice low and dangerous.

Cross sneered. He knew that nothing in this town could ever be a threat to him. "Careful, brat. Rash actions will only present to you with more punishment. You wanted my attention? Here it is. To rebuild your strength, I am ordering you to labor as a manual worker. No one in this place would hire a  _girl_ for such a task, yes? Don't pout, little brat, I am simply freeing you of your delicate image." Then he smirked. "Everyone will believe you. You don't have a woman's shape, anyways."

But Seraphina was far from pouting. Possibly even more aggravated, she stood again, her jaw clenched so tightly that Cross wondered in she may perhaps crack a tooth.

"My strength, you bastard? I will show you my strength, is that is what you wish."

Seraphina charged at him. She had all the anger and expressions of a bull. Her features were hardened into unmistakable fury. But her attack had only the force of an ant: small and powerless.

Cross easily caught her assaulting wrist and twisted it. He flung her around so that she was facing away, her arm held forcibly between their bodies. Pressure caused her to gawk in pain—the threat of a broken arm.

"Are you looking for a handicap, brat? Because that is all that these actions will land you with," he spoke harshly in her ear.

Her arm was released and Seraphina was pushed away into the snow once more. The pain disappeared immediately. Of course, this only meant that the stubborn girl was back to her feet, racing back towards Cross in a blind rage.

"This is not how I wish to waste my nights," Cross growled as he sidestepped another unbalanced assault. He produced rope from a satchel, another purchase made in the shop.

"Then perhaps you should learn how to keep your promises!" she seethed, a lucky fist finally landing a weak hit on his shoulder.

This time when Seraphina stumbled, he captured her wrists in the twine, and roughly jerked the cording into a thick knot. His captive screeched in protest. But Cross only secured the heavy satchels to her wrists and stepped back, allowing the weight to drop his apprentice to the ground.

"What in hell?!" Seraphina bellowed angrily, jerking her hands from her sides. Each of her wrists were bound by a separate tether. This would not have been an issue, as the rope formed something more of separate bracelets than a handcuff. However, Cross had used the rope to secure two thick bags to her wrists. Bags filled with rocks.  _Heavy_  rocks.

Cross smiled. What a splendid handicap. His little brat would only become stronger, now.

A frustrated growl rumbled in her chest as she attempted to swing another fist. Unfortunately, the sack weighed her down. It felt as though she was straining her body through a pool of molasses.

The action caused the bag to swing up and smack her right in her own face.

Cross chuckled mirthlessly as he watched Seraphina struggle with the bags "Better dress yourself now, brat. You might've already caught a fever," he taunted as she huffed and puffed.

In a fleeting moment he turned away and his hearing piqued. A cruel smirk lit his face. They were not alone.

Seraphina bared her teeth at him—just about the last thing she could do. After all, her malnourished body was in no state to be lugging around extra weight.

"And that would be simply  _wonderful_  for you, huh Mary? I can see that you just  _cherish_  watching my struggle," she snarled.

Another laugh, although this time amused. Cross plucked her clothing from where she had left it in the snow. "You're right, brat. You know why?" He leaned towards her in a taunting manner, yanking her new shirt over her head to hide her gnashing teeth. "Because your training has finally begun. You're on your way to become a fine exorcist now, kid."

"This is no training!" Seraphina protested, whipping her head violently to knock her stray curls about. "Your abuse in no way prepares me for the combat I expect to experience!"

Cross ignored her and pursed his lips. "Well, this should take care of your strength," he mused as Seraphina pulled herself unsteadily to her feet. "I suppose now all we need is to fine tune your maturity." He turned to her with another heartless smile. "Ready for a test of obedience, brat?"

Seraphina failed to notice that he never mentioned his previous demand of intelligence.

"Ah, yes. Here they are, my idiot apprentice. I wonder what drew them here? Your failure to hide the scent of your innocence, or your mad screams? I suppose control is yet another skill you have yet to master." Cross quipped as he stepped aside.

Flowing down the street was a full group of akuma. All level ones. There were perhaps… three? No, five in total. Cross smirked. Not a real threat.

But to Seraphina, it was a nightmare come alive. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes dilated. Her breath quickened. Perhaps she screamed. The last time she had seen those gaping faces and horrid pentacles was during her stay on the Ark. They were huge masses of gray, malformed as though there were a thousand carcasses stuffed inside the decaying skin.

And all their cannons were trained on her cowering form.

Seraphina tried to crawl away as the large bullets exploded towards her. But with the heavy bags of rocks weighing her down, she couldn't escape fast enough. Her body was sent flying. There was a moment of weightlessness in which she closed her eyes.

_This can't be happening…_

She felt herself collide with a large drift of snow. Luckily, it was dense enough to break her fall. Seraphina rolled down the cold hill and squinted back up to her attackers.

_Not again…_

The akuma hadn't been deferred by their initial failure to kill her. Their guns trained on her again. With a whimper, Seraphina tucked into a ball. She was unaware of her feathery wings wrapping around her like a shield.

_Not to me…_

But of course, the bullets flew and smoke plumed across the icy road. Seraphina was again sent rolling, the rocks tied to her wrists battering her body mercilessly.

Cross watched from his spot against the wall, observing quietly as her innocence sucked away the dark pentacles caused by the akuma's attack.

"So even with the dark matter leeching off her back, her innocence still does its job in full, eh?" he mused to himself.

But her innocence could only save her so much. At a point, everyone hits their limit. And after being blown to and fro by the akuma, it seemed as though Seraphina was about to hit hers.

"Hey, brat!" Cross called to her as she again lifted herself shakily from the ground.

Seraphina looked at him, her eyes a mix of wavering anger, fear, and pain. But Cross noticed something else swirling in those dark orbs.

Betrayal.

He sighed and pinched his brow. Perhaps he had pushed too hard.

"Promise me, brat. Promise you'll obey," he ordered harshly, his intentions clear.

Seraphina's face hardened. Her emotions were hidden. Something he supposed that she didn't trust him with anymore.

"Never," she croaked.

The akuma blasted her again, and Seraphina raised her limbs in defense. She bit her lip as her skin was overtaken by their black pentacles, only to have the color slip away into her innocence.

Cross almost cringed at the sight. Little did Seraphina know, surviving one of those hits was a luxury few could afford.

Her assailants circled her now. Ready to end the fight. Seraphina was doubled over, gasping. A myriad of colors obscured her vision. The strain on her innocence had turned her senses into a mess of mottled disarray. A spit of blood speckled her chin.

Lights caught her transfixed as the akuma drew up their power. Their cannons glowed with the warning of fire as Seraphina gagged on her own breath. She looked up just in time to see the bullet zipping towards her face.

With a mind of their own, her wings gave a small flutter. Seraphina darted aside and the bullet was sent blasting into the akuma behind her.

Noxious gas flowered over the street in a deadly blossom of air. Seraphina coughed and knelt down, staring as the akuma that had been hit was torn from her world. A silent sob choked her throat as she wondered what would happen to the person inside.

But Seraphina didn't have time to be worrying about others.

Through the clearing of dust, another attacker was revealed above her. One that neither of the pair had noticed. A sixth akuma. Cross picked himself up from the wall.

It revved up its cannons, its ghostly jaw agape as it prepared for a direct hit. One that might perhaps put such a strain on the girl's innocence, she may not survive. Seraphina was hypnotized by the dancing red pentacle on its forehead.

Raw fear flooded Seraphina's senses and she found herself calling out against her will.

"Mary—" she choked.

But Cross was there before the word even left her lips.

"Judgement!" he bellowed.

Five bullets flew from the gun as Cross theatrically brandished it towards the akuma. In the blink of an eye, the hulking gray masses were pierced, their cannons rendered useless.

Seraphina winced as the corpses came crashing to the ground around her. They were smoking and steaming with poison. The thick air barraged her senses, sending her innocence into overdrive as it fought the poison filling her lungs.

Cross's hand fell on her trembling shoulder. Seraphina flinched. She glanced timidly up to see his motionless expression bearing down on her. Her gaze immediately hardened in defense.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but it'll do for now," Cross sighed tiredly. "Come on, show me that inn you were talking about."

Seraphina stifled her coughs with one hand. "After all this… you expect me to follow you?" she growled.

"Yes. Now get a move on."

When Seraphina didn't budge, he narrowed his gaze.

"There are only two things that matter out here in the real world, brat. The things that will kill you, and the things that won't. Now. I believe that if I wanted you dead, I could've saved myself a whole world of trouble and left you under the snow. This smoke, this gas around you? This is one of the things that will kill you. I am one of the things that won't."

He stooped closer to her, and Seraphina shrunk away. "Now will you stay here and die, or come with me and make something of yourself?" he asked her in a harsh whisper.

Seraphina shivered from the cold. The intense heat burning in his red eyes only made her feel colder.

Cross tossed the rest of her new clothing to her and stood. He began to walk down the street in the direction of the inn, pausing only to shout back at her. "Move it, brat! You've got work to do."

When he heard no sound of her pursuit, Cross wondered if maybe she'd stay there. Had he finally broken the girl, after all? He huffed and refused to feel remorse. If Seraphina couldn't handle this, she would last nowhere near the Order.

Suddenly, aware of a presence beside him, Cross glanced down. Seraphina limped alongside him, her dark gaze turned to the ground. Her cloak was once again wrapped tightly around her shoulders, only this time the hood had been raised to hide her misshapen head of hair.

Somehow sensing his gaze, Seraphina looked up. Cross almost chuckled. Her soft features still appeared girlish, despite the shorter springs of black hair. No matter. No one would question her as long as she wore the loose breeches and shirt he had given her.

But as she blinked at him, he could still see her unease. The mistrust in her eyes. The betrayal that had been planted there.  _He_  had planted there.

Good. Better she learn not to trust here, where he could protect her, rather than out in the real world, where she would have to defend her own back. He heaved a deep sigh, but felt no regrets.

"I heard that the inn here is in bad condition. Rotting wood, from leaks, I suppose. Tonight you will use their spare tools to replace the boards and earn a room. We can plan the rest of your regimen come morning."

His apprentice did not reply. Her eyes only flashed at him with a final glare. Cross almost smirked. Yes, she still had some kick in her. Perhaps this girl really did have what it takes. At least she had learned her lesson: some respect for her master.

Seraphina spent the rest of the night knocking away at a hammer,  _accidentally_  banging the walls of Cross's room every so often.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Believer by Imagine Dragons._

_Another huge thanks to Anime no Akuma for the amazing support! In my opinion, the hardest part of writing is not knowing what's going through the reader's head. Do they like the characters? Is the plot making sense? Being a good writer means finding the perfect place between subtlety and directness. I just wanted to encourage all readers to review/comment for their favorite authors—which is fine if it's not me. Just be sure to support the people who put so much time and energy into crafting a world for you to enjoy :)_


	17. Devastation And Reform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seraphina's continued disrespect, Cross cuts away her hair and orders her to work as a manual laborer. Seraphina, of course, protests to this, but she is flung into a fleet of akuma until she accepts her new fate. But will her newfound obedience last?

 

_Thud, thud, thud._

Seraphina's heavy boots bonked down the stairs one by one, her bloodshot eyes drooping shut. Her toe caught on a step, and she almost tripped, but the exhausted girl caught herself just in time. She slumped against the bottom of the banister and turned to the inn's lobby with heavy eyes.

"The rotten wood… has been replaced…" she reported wearily.

The inn that Seraphina had entered the morning before ended up being the only one in town. Apparently this place was very small—in fact, the inn only had a couple rooms to rent out.

Cross frowned. "Including restocking the stolen planks?" He had at first been displeased by the small musky dormitories, but had managed to satisfy himself with the thought of carefully crafted wines from the tavern nearby.

"The… planks?" Seraphina whispered in horror.

A wide grin lit his face. He raised a flask to his lips. "Yes, after you have so selfishly stolen all the planks to repair damages, this poor inn is left without firewood. In this season, warmth is a requirement! And I believe that our darling innkeeper expects only the best cleaning job."

The chipper woman quickly cut in from her post at the front counter. "Oh, miss, I'm sure that—"

"No apprentice of mine would leave such half-assed work," Cross quickly interrupted, "You are my apprentice, are you not, little brat?"

Seraphina pinched her heavy eyelids shut—a failed attempt to block out his mocking tone. "I am…"

Cross leapt to his feet, holding his flask out in a toast to an imaginary friend. Because, of course, Cross had no  _real_ friends. "Grand! I believe the axe is in the same place as the toolkit, yes? Get along now, my dear apprentice, go get yourself some wood."

The humor was so disgusting that it almost made Seraphina sick.

Suddenly, the innkeeper couldn't contain herself any longer. "Miss, I know I let you bang away on those boards before, but chopping wood?! That's a man's work!" She bustled on over to Seraphina, leaning in to whisper in Seraphina's ear. "Might want to get your man to do it for ya, eh?"

Seraphina turned slowly to Cross. He cocked an eyebrow and took another swig of his drink, amused. She was on her own to get out of this one.

With a wide grin, Seraphina flickered her gaze back to the innkeeper. "Sorry ma'am, you must've mistaken me the first time we met. My master here, he's got some... strange fetishes. Prefers to dandy up little boys like they're ladies," she whispered loudly.

Somewhere in Seraphina's distant peripheral, she noticed a red-haired brute choking on his drink.

The innkeeper was taken aback. "Miss, are you telling me that you're a—"

"Yes, I am what these  _dreadfully fashionable_ breeches suggest. A man—err, a boy," she corrected quickly, hoping to excuse her girlish voice. As any introduction would require, Seraphina whipped out her palm for a shake. "Ser—" again she paused, "Fin. My name is Finn Taglioni."

Her poor host was so confused. She hesitantly took Seraphina's outstretched hand. "You can call me Ms. Kirk. Well then, Sir Finn, thanks for the help!" Her energy regained, the innkeeper gave a small wink. "I'll give your father and ya free rooms if you keep helpin' me out."

A chair clattered to the floor as Cross kicked it back. Seraphina laughed at his few short coughs as the man almost—almost!—spit out his drink. Ms. Kirk glanced between him and Seraphina, her brow twisted up with worry.

"Did I—"

Poor Ms. Kirk was again cut off. "Don't waste my time, brat, get your tools and get to work," Cross growled impatiently.

The laughter died out quickly. Seraphina looked to the work closet with a sigh. Waddling her way over to the corner—for her body was still very sore—she begrudgingly exchanged her hammer for an axe. But as she attempted to lift it, Seraphina gasped and almost fell to the floor.

This thing was  _heavy!_

Ms. Kirk was there to help her recover, demonstrating how to hoist the axe on her shoulder to relieve some weight. The older woman heaved a sigh. "Too bad all our lads were sent off to war. I do hope they're doing alright."

"War?" Seraphina inquired, momentarily distracted from her suffering.

"Haven't you heard, boy? There's been a big war going on—all across the world!" Ms. Kirk emphasized.

"Why no, I've never heard," Seraphina replied, muddled.

"Ha! If only. Must've be living under a rock for the past year to not hear about the world war! Hasn't touched our part of town too harshly, thank the heavens."

Seraphina slumped, remembering her time with the Noah. "I see..."

Cross glanced at her, noticing her discomfort.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you go off to war?" Ms. Kirk narrowed her eyes. "You're not a deserter, are ya? A spy?"

Cross bellowed with laughter. "Ha! A spy? The brat was much too puny to even hold a gun."

A sympathetic smile spread across Ms. Kirk's face. Seraphina met it with a clenched jaw.

Before the sweet woman could say anything else, Seraphina spoke up. "Well then Mary, I best be leaving! Those trees won't cut themselves…" she announced, her voice trailing off into an angry grumble.

She just had to wait. To hold out a little while longer, and perhaps he would finally take her seriously.

"Good to see you so eager, little brat. Let's get on, then."

With a huff, Seraphina joined him at the door. However, his hand paused on the handle. She glanced up, meeting his eye, before turning away shamefully. Surely her face was covered with grime.

"…Aren't you a bit tall, brat?" he muttered thoughtfully.

Her gaze whipped back to him. "What?" she spat, shocked. Was this some new form of mockery?

Then he smirked. "Ah, never mind. My last apprentice was just  _so short."_

Seraphina's eyes widened as he left. Hurrying out into the street, she called out to him.

"You previously trained another pupil?!"

His figure continued to shrink down the street.

"Mary! I must know!" she cried, her tone angering.

But soon the man was gone, and Seraphina was in no condition to keep up with his quick pace.

She groaned, and swung herself back around. The woods were in the opposite direction… she thought. Maybe. Her gaze flickered up to the sky. The beginnings of a storm were visible. Better get moving if she wanted to be done in time.

Had she even  _seen_  anyone cut down a tree before?

Having been raised as a respectable young lady, Seraphina had never been exposed to such labor. Luckily, during the unmentionably humiliating work as a maid or extra hand, she had seen many a repairman wielding these tools. Nailing together new boards had proceeded smoothly. At least, it after she's finished pulverizing her fingers.

Glancing at said appendages now, however, the damage didn't seem to be too bad. Bruises were speckled along her broken nails. Yet the dark color didn't overtake much more than a few small spots. She furrowed her brow. These injuries had appeared much worse earlier.

Cross had also refused to remove the heavy bags of rocks from her wrists. The knots must've been bewitched, because even after plenty of tussle, they refused to budge. The rough bindings dug into her wrists, turning her skin raw with the strain of the weights. Seraphina winced, and shifted the axe uncomfortably to relieve the pain.

The stare of dark eyes on her back caused Seraphina to pause.

Was this… an akuma?!

Seraphina spun around, brandishing her axe with a battle cry. Her stalker released a shrill squawk. He fell back, flailing his arms. But a stranger assaulting him with an axe in hand was a little too much to handle.

With a plop, the harmless boy fell to the ground. His brown eyes stared up at Seraphina in shock.

"What the—" she began, lowering the axe.

"Y-You idiot! That could really hurt someone!" he shouted.

She paused, freezing her weapon where it was. The blade glinted off the light of the morning sun. Seraphina was already forced to take this nonsense from Cross. There was no reason for her to stand this kind of treatment from some stranger.

"What was the name with which you addressed me, little boy?" she inquired, her tone darkening.

Her new tormentor suddenly threw back his head, taken by overwhelming laughter. Seraphina stumbled over her words, unsure of how to respond to this new mockery. How dare such a boy belittle her!

"You sound like a  _girl!_ " he guffawed.

"Perhaps that's because I am!" she exclaimed back, offended.

Suddenly, the boy paused. His eyes drew up to her chest, slowly.

"…You don't look much like one."

Seraphina's eyes went wide, realizing her mistake. "Well, I'm not."

The boy frowned. "You just said you were."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"I said 'perhaps!'" Seraphina cried, throwing up her hands in a fit of frustration.

The axe was sent sailing over her shoulder. She winced as the sack of rocks landed itself in her face.

And the boy saw the opportune moment.

Lunging forward with a cry, his small hand reached out for her chest. Seraphina, spinning just in time to notice the assaulting appendage, lunged to the side. An unbecoming squeal escaped her lips as the boy collided with her shoulder.

The two were sent sprawling back on the pavement. Seraphina huffed and glared over to where his small legs had been thrown up into the air. Her mouth opened to castigate him more, but then widened for a whole new reason.

Was that… a jewel glimmering above his brow?

The boy's plain clothes were nothing uncommon, with the only oddity being a wide red bandana concealing his forehead. And in this fall, the strip of red fabric had slipped slightly. Seraphina squinted. Perhaps this boy had been lunging at her for a different reason entirely.

"Thief!" she accused wildly, springing to her feet upon the conclusion.

"Am not!" the boy yelled back.

Seraphina slapped her hands to her hips, leaning into his face with a sneer. "Yes you are, and I've caught you, a red-handed crook. Tell me, does that glittering gem plastered to your brow not reveal the true villainy of your character?"

His face flushed and he stepped away, muttering. "It's not my fault! That thing's stuck there…"

"Yes, and I suppose it wasn't your intention to attack me, now was it?" Seraphina quieted his protests by snatching up his arm. "Now. What is your name, boy, so that I may properly bring you to justice?"

He folded his arms and wrinkled his nose at her. "Timothy. Timothy Hearst." But then he sprang at her, pulling away his bandana so that she could see. "But I'm not a crook, I swear! I can't take this off, see?"

The stubborn girl frowned at the pearly blue orb set in his forehead. "Impossible."

But then she remembered the fluttery additions adorning her back. Could this be… that innocence that Cross had been talking about? On one hand, she could do what should be done and escort this boy to the authorities—or even a hospital. But on the other hand, if this truly was a case relating to exorcism, perhaps she could bring the boy to Cross, and he would be…

Impressed.

Or at least she hoped so.

Seraphina sighed and straightened herself, feigning defeat. "Well then, Timothy, I suppose that some deal could be arranged."

Timothy perked up. "Huh?"

She puffed air through her lips. He spoke so disrespectfully it was nearly unbearable. "I'll forgive your misdoings if you agree to guide me to the nearest forest. I must collect firewood, you see, and am fairly unacquainted with the area."

Timothy screwed up his brow. "So… What do I get out of it, again?" he wondered.

This boy. Was absolutely. Exhausting.

Dragging her axe along the road with a sigh, Seraphina left Timothy and made along her way. The boy had glanced in this direction when she mentioned the woods, so it was likely that said trees were along this path.

So she was surprised when Timothy's secondhand shoes came pattering along after her.

"…What are you doing?" she muttered tiredly to him.

Timothy stuck out his lip and refused to meet her eye. "I'm showing you the way to the woods."

Seraphina watched him curiously. "Do you not have priorities to be attending to? Chores to follow your parents' bidding?"

His voice became uncharacteristically soft. "I live at the orphanage down the street. Everyone's houses got all burnt up, so they're busy. I didn't have one before anyways, so I'm not."

Ah. So the boy had no friends.

Then he sneered at her. "Besides, I can't let a  _girl_  go cut down trees all by herself!"

"I am  _not_  a girl." she growled in exasperation.

Timothy smirked at her. "Ever chopped down a tree before then?"

"Have  _you?!"_  she shot back.

"…No."

"Ha! Didn't think so, little boy."

And so, the two continued to bicker all the way down the street until they reached the trees beyond.

* * *

Forests had always been known as a place of serenity. In the spring, birds would sing and flowers bloom. In the summer, the trees would grow a strong and vibrant green. Leaves dripped with colors in fall, and the place became a snowy wonderland during the winter.

But now, it was just cold. And soggy. And Seraphina was sore. Oh, so very sore.

"Stop complaining, you're so annoying! And your swinging it wrong!" Timothy whined from his seat on a log.

Seraphina pulled at her springy black locks, again wishing that they had been cut in any order to keep them from her eyes. Then she glared at Timothy and dropped the axe to the ground. It made a much deeper mark there than she had managed to inflict upon any tree.

"And so I would suppose that you have great experience in the art of removing this trunk from the ground?" she snapped.

Timothy shrugged. "I know  _you_ aren't doing it right."

She plopped beside him with a scowl. Her body screamed in protest. Who knew that hacking at a tree would involve so much strength? The sun had nearly hit the horizon. She had been at it all day with absolutely no progress.

The roar of a monster split through the air.

Most would react with fear. Or even the slightest bit of surprise. At least spring from where her body rested uselessly against the fallen tree. But Seraphina knew better. She turned to give Timothy a shove, but ended up falling back into the grass when her strength gave out.

"If you are that hungry, address the issue and find yourself a meal," she groaned.

Timothy, clutching his empty belly, glanced down at where she was curled amongst the leaves. He stuck out his tongue. "You're worse than me. And usually  _I'm_  the one who is always the hungriest."

His point was proven when Seraphina's stomach joined the serenade.

She twisted her neck to look at him. "Go, Timothy. Return to the town and purchase something nutritious."

Again, he folded his little arms and turned away from her. "No."

"You have no money, do you?"

"…No."

Seraphina sighed. "Nevertheless, a storm approaches. We will be forced to return to shelter eventually."

"Better hurry up then!"

A cold glare was cast his way. Timothy only laughed and stuck up his nose.

Seraphina finally stood, shaking the stiffness from her limbs. Luckily, the short break seemed to have staved off some of her pain.

Muddling over to her axe, Seraphina picked it up. "I just wish," she began, hoisting it over her shoulder, "that this dull blade," she stomped back over to Timothy, "would work on  _anything!"_  she cried, flinging the axe down into the fallen tree.

It punctured the trunk and split the tree in half.

Timothy's eyes widened from his place at the end of the tree. He had shrunk back when Seraphina approached. Who wouldn't run from an angry girl with an axe? Scratch that—angry  _boy_  with an axe. Seraphina's face appeared to have been slapped by surprise.

"I guess we figured that out," Timothy chortled at her shocked expression.

She blinked, her exhausted eyes clearly not believing what they saw. "H-how?" she stammered.

Timothy shrugged. "Dunno. It's dead already, so it didn't care if it broke?"

Seraphina scowled at him. "A tree cannot assume emotion. I suppose… it could be due to the dryness of the trunk? Or perhaps the standing trees are simply thicker and stronger."

"I like my story better," Timothy wrinkled his nose.

A sudden cough wracked her lungs. She clung to her ribs as her sore abdomen muscles protested. Squinting, she spotted a thin black dust sprouting from the break in the tree.

"What's that?" Timothy asked, suddenly curious. He leaned over the gash, but only succeeded in coughing as well. There seemed to be… black stars splotching the tree's innards? Seraphina gave the break another poke with the axe, sending black dust fluttering into the air.

Timothy jumped away from the tree and hid behind Seraphina. "Stop that!" he insisted.

"Find a new seat while I cut some logs. The upper regions of the tree seem to be untouched by the disease. It will burn well," she ordered, suddenly all business.

"I don't have to listen to  _you,"_ Timothy muttered. But a timid glance up to the clouds above sent him begrudgingly away.

Seraphina again began to work wearily, wondering with every swing of the axe how she would manage another. And another. And another. Until her lungs heaved from exhaustion and her cheeks were red with effort. Many times she nearly let the handle slip from her grip and collapse to the ground, but a gusty warning of oncoming rain fueled her on.

First one droplet splashed against her cheek, then another onto her shoulder. Seraphina wiped grime from her brow and peered upward into the rain.

"Get over here Timothy!" Seraphina shouted as wind began to bend the trees.

Luckily, the boy obeyed, racing over the soggy ground to join Seraphina by the tree. He shivered in the icy deluge, with only his bandana to conceal his head. The water quickly soaked through the cotton material. Seraphina pursed her lips. It was quite likely that he hadn't been planning on leaving the town. It'd be her fault if he fell ill.

Trusting the mist to hide her wings, Seraphina swept her cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around the shivering boy. He glanced up at her curiously. She quickly piled chunks of firewood into his arms before balancing the axe with a handful of her own.

Timothy snorted at the misshapen splinters of wood. " _These_  are logs?"

Seraphina's eyes flashed through the rain. "They'll burn as effectively as any shape. Now guide us back to the town, the thick of the storm still approaches."

Water stung her eyes as the two hurried out of the trees. It pelted her figure in cold sheets. Soon, Seraphina was only guided by Timothy's silhouette in front of her. Oddly enough, the chill wasn't unwelcomed; it numbed her skin and allowed her to run without feeling her burning muscles.

"This is it," Timothy called back to her as he trailed to a halt in front of a tall building. In the time that had taken them to return, Seraphina had found herself soaking wet. "This is the orphanage. They'll be worried, so I gotta go."

Seraphina only nodded as he handed her back the cloak, smiling slightly at the sight of his tussled hair. At least he was dry. She used the cloak to wrap around the firewood and slung it over her back as a bag.

"The inn is down that way. Uh… Should you stay here awhile? It's a pretty big storm," he offered uncertainly.

This time she shook her head, thinking of the wings on her back. Sure, the rain may hide them outside, but inside, they'd be painstakingly obvious. "I will return to my… traveling companion. Goodnight, Timothy," she dismissed him.

Timothy muttered a farewell of his own before Seraphina was back out in the full force of the storm. Lightning snaked through the clouds overhead. Seraphina bit her frozen lip and hurried in the direction that Timothy had pointed.

Only there was one issue she hadn't thought of. The town looked spectacularly different in the middle of a deluge.

Her pace began to slow. Seraphina glanced about, her vision blurring from the rainwater coating her lashes. Where had the inn been, again? Her gaze trailed up and down the rows of buildings, but none seemed familiar.

Seraphina's knee buckled under the weight of her load and she stumbled. Suddenly, the world seemed splotchy. Attempting to take another step, Seraphina tripped. She sighed and rested her head against the wall. If only she could just sleep awhile. To just close her eyes…

She snapped back upright. The rain hit her face like an icy whip. She couldn't rest here. Not yet.

Her fatigued legs again pulled themselves upright. There must've been something notable that she could use to find the inn. The windows around her were empty; the homes still damaged from the past fire. Hopefully the lightning would not reach down to ignite another. Seraphina shook herself to chase away the thought.

There was a fuzzy shape visible ahead. She frowned. Had there been a block in the road before? Wracking her tired brain, Seraphina suddenly remembered. No one had moved the cart from in front of the inn. Perhaps… could this be it?

It was indeed. The lucky girl hurried over to the dripping cart and found herself at her destination. The door of the inn rattled as she flung it open and fell inside.

Finally. She had escaped the storm. A small puddle formed around her as she rested her head against the closed door, allowing her eyes to droop shut.

"Miss! You've finally returned! I was worried, you see, with this storm. The river could've flooded you out! Oh, I was so worried. Your master, too, he almost went out to—" Ms. Kirk began to babble.

Ms. Kirk was interrupted as the cloak-turned-bag slipped from Seraphina's fingers. The firewood spilled to the floor in large hunks. Seraphina swayed and pressed her palms to her head in an attempt to ward off her dizziness.

"What the hell is this?!" Cross growled, pushing his way around Ms. Kirk. Seraphina shrank back. His tone was unusually angry.

Seraphina's gaze trailed down to the warped shadows of wood covering the space between them. Her mouth opened to murmur a string of apologies for their odd shapes, but Cross didn't allow her to speak.

"Where did you go, idiot?! If you haven't noticed, the weather has gone to shit. What kind of idiot stays out in that?!" He gripped her wrist and jerked her towards him. Seraphina let out a slight cry as she tripped forward over the firewood. He caught her shoulder and narrowed his gaze at her exposed wings. They hung through slits cut into the back of her shirt. "Did I not tell you to care for yourself? Stupid brat, you're soaked to the bone!"

She struggled to keep up with his long strides as he yanked her up the stairs and threw her inside the nearest room. Lightning flashed outside the window as Seraphina glanced up, horrified to see his silhouette with his fist raised.

"Please…" she whispered hoarsely, lifting her arms to protect herself.

But the strike that she expected never fell. Instead, she felt a heavy warmth as Cross threw a blanket over her shivering form. "There's a bath drawn next door. Go warm up," he ordered her, turning away.

Seraphina didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled to her feet and disappeared into the jointed room. The warmth blossomed against her skin and melted her stiff body. A content sigh escaped her lips. Seraphina made her way towards the waiting tub of water, but paused when something caught her eye.

Was that… her?

Seraphina almost didn't recognize herself as she stared into the mirror. Long coils of dripping hair were plastered to her skull. Her thin frame shivered from the wet clothes sticking to her skin. A dark flush colored her face upon realization that her clothes were just a bit  _too_  clingy. She could only hope that the innkeeper had not noticed the protruding bones of her wings and feminine figure.

Yet, there were no cuts or scrapes dotting her skin. Dark bags hung under bloodshot eyes, yes, but beyond that, she seemed to be in perfect health. Seraphina frowned and examined her palms. The splinters and blisters from that morning had disappeared.

How odd.

But she didn't take the time to dwell on it. Stumbling over to the small pool of water, Seraphina slid inside. The water curled around her in a liquid embrace. She sighed again and relaxed into it. Again, she was drawn by thought of sleep, but again, she resisted. Yes, she was exhausted. But the temptation of rest wasn't worth the risk of being found by… them.

Her bath was short for fear of Cross interrupting. His actions had been unusual. Normally, Cross would've thrown her many unreasonable tasks and disregarded her otherwise. She frowned as she dried her body. Perhaps there was more to the man than she had assumed?

The thought was gone as soon as it entered her mind.

Seraphina found an awaiting nightgown and secured the top button, leaving the back open for her wings to hang through. The soft cotton fabric swayed against her wearily legs and she yawned contently. This was much more comfortable than those chafing  _breeches._  The word itself rang with disgust.  _Breeches._ Seraphina almost felt gratitude toward Cross for the gifted gown.

Then she snorted. No, Cross Marian was a selfish brute. His training was cruel and reckless. He was hardly worth her time.

Her fingers lingered on the doorknob. He was not worth her time. But then why did she feel drawn back towards their room?

Before she could decide, the door swung open from the other side. Seraphina stepped back, startled.

"Finally, you're done. Now hurry up. I've already been kept waiting half the night," he scowled as he disappeared back into the bedroom.

"What do you want this time," Seraphina snarled. She walked as gracefully as possible to join him in the dark room. Unfortunately, her aching limbs protested the smooth movement.

Cross smirked at her rough tone. "Nothing much, brat. You sure beat yourself up, eh?" He smacked her shoulder and Seraphina fell forward with a cry. Surprise lit her face as she collided with a soft surface. "I suppose that since you have no consideration for your own health, I'll have to spell it out for you. Road won't let you sleep, yes?"

Seraphina's wince was all he needed in reply.

"Even stupid brats need to sleep. Lay down your head and be still. My magic will conceal your mind from her."

"Mary—" Seraphina began to protest, sitting up from the bed.

Cross again pushed her into the blankets, helping himself to a chair beside the bed. "Shut up, little brat. This was a part of the agreement. If I am forced to train you, I receive full rights to your innocence as well. Now lay back and let me continue my study."

Moments ticked by as she held his gaze. His red eyes seemed to burn through the dark. Seraphina really didn't have a choice, did she?

And so, slowly reclining into the bed, Seraphina rested her weary head on the pillows. Cross's warm palm pressed flat against her tense spine. His fingers began to trail along her veins and over her wings, causing her to shiver. At first, despite her exhaustion, Seraphina wondered how she would ever be able to sleep with such tension filling the air.

But then, he began to comb through her feathers. His careful fingers drew patterns through the ruffles, picking out fine clumps of dust hidden deep under the plumage. The warm touch was oddly comforting. Seraphina let out a deep sigh, and with it, found her body slowly relaxing.

Before long, his hand trailed up to her forehead, where he briefly covered her eyes. Seraphina blinked into the soft blue glow.

"Goodnight, my apprentice," he dismissed her quietly as she was lost to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of the content from the episode or the characters of D. Gray-Man, those belong to Katsura Hoshino as well as the studio TMS Entertainment and all the other producers who helped the create the anime. This chapter was named after Devastation And Reform by Relient K._


End file.
